Neko to inu no yōna - 4
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: Ellos ya habían logrado muchas cosas juntos; ahora tenían por delante su mayor batalla.
1. El vuelo de los Guerreros

**Selima y Chomp decidieron ser futuros padres casi una semana después de los grandes acontecimientos mencionados; fue el Scottish Terrier quien anunció a Mittens y a Bolt la felíz noticia.  
"**… **Y estuvimos esas tres maravillosas horas en casa de ella. También nos acicalamos el uno al otro un largo rato, y eso tal vez nos gustó incluso más que nuestro momento pasional. Después descansamos entre quince y veinte minutos. Cerca del atardecer caminamos por Alpine Street, muy tranquilos y felices".  
"¡Pues vamos a festejarlo! …Mi Gatita y yo acabamos de desayunar, pero seguramente queda lugar para unas hamburguesas calientes en la plaza; conozco a un vendedor que siempre nos da algo cuando pasamos por allí".  
Gino siguió con sus prácticas de Kyusho Jitsu y por supuesto, reuniéndose con su adorada Yuan Li cada cinco días, lo que duraba en su caso el entrenamiento.  
"Hola otra vez, mi florcita oriental. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo o miramos juntos un poco de televisión?". -Tal como Mittens y Bolt, que por recomendación de Tai no hablaban una palabra del entrenamiento al regresar a su casa, Gino y la Birmana sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar las horas transcurridas allí hasta el momento en que el Perro blanco tuviera que regresar al Templo.  
Snowy y el Gato Ling Tao recorrían muy juntos diariamente varios lugares de Los Ángeles, ya sin temor a ser atacados o siquiera vistos por Inus o por Kitsunes.  
"Qué bueno, tener con nosotros todavía a tus padres… Que ni siquiera Akuma, pudo contra ellos".  
"Yo también estoy felíz sabiendo todo lo que lograron. Y por supuesto, estar contigo tranquilamente. Esa es otra cosa que el Kitsune no pudo destruir".  
"Es cierto, mi reinita de las nieves -frotó su cabeza contra el cuello de la Perra blanca y luego lamió su mejilla. -No logró impedir que nosotros estuviéramos enamorados y deseando un día tener hijos".  
"Puede ser apenas empiece a hacer menos frío, ¿No, mi pequeño ángel?"  
"Sí, mi reinita hermosa. Nuestros primeros Gatitos tienen que nacer en lo mejor de la Primavera".  
**  
 **Un poco más de dos semanas después -el 2 de Diciembre-, Mittens y Bolt se despidieron de sus hijos, amigos y conocidos del Loto Amarillo; no estaban en modo alguno tristes, sino confiados en que volverían a reunirse con todos ellos.**  
 **Llegaron al Templo -la Gata dejó por un rato en la entrada su Sai y el Abanico-Navaja; Bolt hizo lo mismo con su Nunchaku- y fueron a contarle a Shang-Po sobre la decisión que habían tomado.**  
 **"Muy bien pensado, Guerreros Serpiente y Tigre. ¿Por dónde decidieron empezar?**  
 **"Nos pareció mejor Canadá, aunque al principio pensábamos dejarlo para lo ultimo".**  
 **"El caso es que salimos enseguida para el Aeropuerto más cercano, y apenas salgamos de nuestro escondite…"**  
 **"¿Y quién dijo que debían viajar así en un avión? Si no les molesta esperar hasta la noche, hay alguien que sin duda estará encantado de poder llevarlos".**  
 **"¿Algún Gato del Templo tambien maneja uno de esos aparatos?" -Preguntó Mittens, pero como si ni siquiera fuera a sorprenderle ver a un Birmano conduciendo un avión.**  
 **"No, Guerrera Mittens; aunque de todos modos podrán llegar rápido a cada país al que hayan planeado ir. Pónganse cómodos, y sólo a las 8:30 PM salgan al patio de entrenamiento. Eso sí, muy bien abrigados. Voy a hablar con la persona que mencioné, para avisarle y tener todo dispuesto".**  
 **Sin saber lo que iba a ocurrir pero lo más tranquilos, ella y Bolt pasaron un poco más de tres horas haciendo ejercicios; Mittens practicaba en el segundo subsuelo lo de pasar sin tocar los Llamadores y el Perro, en el patio, lanzaba golpes tirando de piedras muy pesadas, como para entrar en calor. Luego él haría varios ataques combinados con Nunchaku y Guante-Garra mientras su Gata atravesaba varias veces, voluntariamente, el Recinto de Shé, con las Serpientes venenosas, donde le había tocado entrar durante sus primeras lecciones.**

 **Una hora antes de las 8:30, Mittens y Bolt fueron a cenar al comedor. Allí también se encontraba el Tigre Supremo, con quien hablaron un rato.**  
 **A las 8:15, todos los saludaron con nuevas muestras de respeto, sabiendo lo que ellos estaban por hacer y… El modo en que lo harían. Shang-Po les había contado, pero para Mittens y el Perro iba a ser una completa sorpresa.**  
 **Por eso, cuando salieron al patio…**  
 **"¡Mira, Bolty! ¡Es el Gran Dragón!"**  
 **"Por supuesto… Cuando les hablé de una persona, poco después del mediodía, en realidad me refería a él". -Siguió sonriendo Shang-Po, al ver que la Gata y Bolt no salían de su asombro.**  
 **El Gran Dragón tenia alrededor del cuerpo una cinta ancha de cuero con soportes adosados de cada lado, que sostenían una canasta donde ella y el Perro podrían ir cómodamente; no faltaban dos correas de seguridad ni un lugar atrás para las armas y otras cosas que quisieran llevar.**  
 **"Apenas supe de su idea se me ocurrió esto, fui a contárselo al Espíritu Viviente del Long Quan, y él se ofreció a ayudarlos con su viaje por el mundo".**  
 **"Apenas si puedo creerlo…" -Comentó Bolt mirando al Gran Dragón.**  
 **"Yo estoy igual… Nunca hubiera imaginado ir así. En realidad, es más bien obvio".**  
 **"El caso es que dos Guerreros como ustedes tienen como mínimo el derecho de ser llevados por el Dragón del Templo; para él, hacerlo además será un honor".**  
 **"No sé, Gran Maestro… Tal vez el honor sea solo nuestro".**  
 **"Si quiere lo hablamos otro día, Guerrera Serpiente. ¿Están listos los dos para volar?"**  
 **"Perfectamente listos. ¿Vamos, Mitty?"**  
 **"Tengan en cuenta que quien los lleva ahora pertenece a todos los elementos, pero es mucho más dueño de ellos que su servidor. Por lo tanto no se asusten si van un poco rápido".**  
 **"¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro Shang-Po?"**  
 **"Sólo sosténganse, allá arriba -la Gata, con el Perro delante de ella y abrazada a él, se sujetó también con la cinta. -Es el momento, Espíritu Viviente: puedes salir".**  
 **El Dragón trepó por una pared del patio mientras tomaba velocidad; desde el techo se impulsó hacia un árbol un poco más alto y al saltar elevándose casi verticalmente ya parecía un avión.**  
 **"¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!" -Fue lo único que pudieron decir la Gata y Bolt. Ahora entendían a qué se había referido el Birmano y… Que si iban primero a China o a Japón, el vuelo no iba a durar mucho realmente.**  
 **Sabiendo sin embargo a qué lugares querían ir ella y el Perro, el Dragón eligió empezar por Canadá.**

 **Llegaron por lo tanto en diez minutos. Era un país muy grande si tenían que buscar al Kitsune y a sus Inus; también hacía mucho más frío que en Estados Unidos, pero estaba claro que ellos no habían ido allí de vacaciones.**  
 **Había un Kitsune en Ontario -Takara- y otro en British Columbia, llamado Yonagi. El primero mandaba sobre nueve Inus y Yonagi dirigía doce.**  
 **El Gran Dragón descendió sobre la terraza de un edificio muy alto y luego bajó por una pared no visible desde la calle para facilitarles a Mittens y a Bolt su respectivo descenso.**  
 **"Bueno, Cobrita… Es nuestro turno de entrar en acción". -Dijo el Perro cuando ambos ya estaban en tierra firme pero aún con la sensación de estar flotando.**  
 **"Enseguida, Tigrecito, en cuanto se me vaya el efecto del viaje".**  
 **Se recuperaron del leve mareo -el Gran Dragón fue a disimularse junto a una pared donde permanecería esperándolos-, y comenzaron su investigación sobre los Inus y el Kitsune de British Columbia.**  
 **Luego debieron esperar a que los Akita Inus empezaran sus búsquedas aunque no les gustara hacerlo así; en su primer intento, lograron salvar sin embargo a una Gata de tres años que había sido madre por primera vez. De eliminar a ese Inu se encargó Bolt ("El próximo es tuyo, Cobrita"). Sarah les agradeció, estuvo un rato con ellos y volvió donde estaban sus hijos para amamantarlos.**  
 **La Gata y el Perro, no queriendo perder mucho más tiempo, se dirigieron hacia la parte de la ciudad donde vivía Patches según les había dicho Sarah. Esta otra Gata era una de las que más merecían ser protegidas, pues había adoptado dos Ratoncitos huérfanos a quienes incluso fue a buscar fuera de su casa en una noche fría, mientras se ocupaba de sus propios Gatitos. Mittens y Bolt hicieron guardia alrededor de una hora y cuando la Guerrera vio cerca un Perro Ninja fue hacia él, consiguiendo matarlo veinte minutos después.**

 **3/12  
El día siguiente empezó para algunos con dieciocho nuevas víctimas entre las cuales hubo que contar un Border Collie (vivía junto a una Coneja negra), una Gata Siamesa Seal Point enamorada de un Welsh Corgie, y un Gato Havana Brown (había formado su hogar con una Coneja gris); pero Yonagi tuvo que ver regresar a dos menos de sus Inus, lo cual no le dejó otra opción que hacer muchas preguntas y tomar algunas nuevas decisiones.**  
 **Teniendo que esperar de nuevo hasta después del anochecer, la Gata y el Perro recorrieron la ciudad. Evitaron por lo menos una vez a los que buscaban Perros y Gatos callejeros, comieron salchichas (una cada uno) que alguien había tirado o dejado caer y jugaron a pelear entre ellos con sus respectivos estilos, para alejar un poco más el frío.**  
 **Casi a la puesta del Sol, vieron a alguien pasando cautelosamente y lo tomaron por un Akita Inu, pero era una Loba llamada Sonya. Ella había perdido su lugar de Loba Alfa y. habiendo abandonado su Manada, buscaba un nuevo lugar donde establecerse cuando se encontró con los dos viajeros. Al ver quiénes eran ellos, la Loba se unió a su causa y a la mañana siguiente de conocerlos salió rumbo a Los Ángeles donde sería la nueva guerrera en el grupo de Bolt. Los esperaría allá y celebraría una Navidad en pleno Barrio Chino, recibida y admitida por Shang-Po.**

 **Mittens y Bolt comenzaron su segunda búsqueda nocturna. Vieron a siete Inus, lograron matar a cuatro y a uno de los Perros el Abanico-Navaja de Mittens lo dejó sin manos.**  
 **Los tres Inus restantes regresaron tan pronto como pudieron a la casa de Yonagi para contarle todo lo ocurrido. El Kitsune entonces mandó llamar a los otros tres y les dio a todos nuevas órdenes.**  
 **Mientras Sonya iniciaba su viaje a Los Ángeles -y gracias a los Guerreros Mittens y Bolt una Gata llamada Patches podía seguir amamantando a sus dos nuevos hijos-, ella y el Perro blanco se levantaban de un descanso tan largo como merecido. Hablaron abrazados un poco más, tal como habían dormido para darse calor mutuamente, y fueron en busca de un buen desayuno.**  
 **Dos Inus y un Kitsune entretanto, salieron en plena mañana; sin armas ni ropa o armadura encima en el caso de Yonagi, pero con un único propósito: encontrar a "esos dos entrometidos" y eliminarlos de un solo golpe usando el Kyusho Jitsu.**  
 **Cuando los dos Akitas los encontraron cerca de una tienda donde vendían abrigos, uno de ellos caminó hacia Mittens pero como si sólo estuviera siguiendo un rastro en la vereda; quería matarla a ella únicamente.**  
 **El otro Perro hacía como que se acicalaba, sin embargo había elegido como su presa a Bolt y apenas le quitaba los ojos de encima.**  
 **La Gata se quedó mirando al Akita que se le acercaba. Tres metros y medio, enseguida poco menos de dos… Cuando vio que él casi podía tocarla, aunque seguía olfateando, ella no dudó más de sus intenciones y atacó primero, usando una toma del Shé Quan que le hizo dar por la vereda cinco vueltas. Se puso enseguida fuera de su alcance subiendo a un semáforo y desde alli lo miró desafiante.**  
 **Bolt por su parte, comprendiendo también que cualquiera de los Akitas representaba un peligro inminente, fue hacia el más cercano; él lanzó dos golpes pero Bolt consiguió evitar uno e hizo su ataque inmediatamente después.**  
 **"¡A dormir, Perro inservible! ¡Y ojalá tengas pesadilas!" -Concluyó, mientras le daba un golpe del lado izquierdo.**  
 **El otro Inu, al ver que por lo menos allí había fallado el plan del Kitsune, contraatacó con uno de Kyusho Jitsu lanzando al Pastor Suizo un metro hacia atrás y dejándolo casi inmóvil.**  
 **Mittens entonces saltó de donde estaba para darles a los Akitas un buen castigo de Shé Quan; no iba a permitir que cualquiera de ellos volviera a tocar un pelo blanco de su amado Bolt.**  
 **"Sí, eso es… Acércate de nuevo, Gata, así puedo eliminarte como me ordenó Yonagi".**  
 **"Sólo si yo quiero, vas a matarme. ¡Y tú ni siquiera te acerques otra vez a mi Perro!" -Le gritó al otro, furiosa, abriendo su Abanico-Navaja.**  
 **El Akita por supuesto ignoró las palabras de ella, pero cuando golpeó a Bolt una vez más, en dos segundos tuvo a Mittens sobre él. La Gata lo dejó enseguida con un profundo tajo en el cuello y medio brazo, le clavó el Sai bajo la oreja izquierda y lo tiró de costado con un movimiento de Shé Quan… El Akita murió pocos minutos después.**  
 **Ella saltó entonces para atacar al otro Inu con su arma cortante y, sin importarle si él también la golpeaba, hizo un corte casi vertical en el brazo del Perro Ninja. Había vuelto a ser la Mittens de Nueva York vengando a su esposo aunque él no hubiera muerto en realidad.**  
 **"Sí, soy una Gata. ¡Pero también una Serpiente casada con un Perro que además es un Tigre! ¡Y no dejaré que ningún Akita lo lastime!"**  
 **"Cómo sigues diciendo tonterías, Gata idiot.. ¡AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**  
 **El causante de que el Akita aullara fue un Shuriken lanzado por Mittens… Entrando por la boca del Inu. Ni siquiera ella había imaginado tal puntería, pues sólo quería clavárselo entre la nariz y un ojo. Pero sin darle tiempo al Perro de reaccionar o en último caso huir, lo despachó al otro mundo usando su Sai para poder ocuparse del único ser viviente que importaba para ella.**

 **Porque él seguía dormido, pero además estaba como si corriera en sueños y gemía en tono lastimero.**  
 **"¿Qué te ocurre, Bolty, mi cielito? ¿Puedes despertar?" -Lo tocó despacio esperando no asustarlo ni empeorar su situación.**  
 **Él entonces gritó "¡AKITA!", saltando hacia atrás para contraatacar; lo cual fue mejor, pues de lo contrario en ese acto instintivo le habría dado a su propia esposa un golpe muy fuerte.**  
 **"Tigrecito, ¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó ella, muy preocupada.**  
 **"No mucho, princesita… Musashi decía la verdad, sobre el Kyusho Jitsu. Tendría que haberme acordado… ¡Uuuuuyyyy! … De su consejo".**  
 **"Oh, no, Bolty, ¿Dónde te duele, ahora? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, o…!" -No se atrevió a decir la temida frase.**  
 **"Adelante, justo debajo del cuello. Deberíamos buscar algún Templo Birmano donde… ¡AAAAYYYYYYYY, ahora sí me dolió muy fuerte!"**  
 **Mittens, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, de todos modos intentó que él se sintiera major abrazándolo.**  
 **"Quédate así entre mis brazos, Bolty. No hagas nada que te provoque más dolor… Ni siquiera hablar. Después, puedes seguir contándome todo".**  
 **El Perro aceptó, algo reconfortado por el cuerpo de su Gata. Estando ambos así unos minutos, sólo los sorprendió una piedra cayendo casi junto a ellos; rebotó una o dos veces medio metro y… Estaba envuelta en un papel que traía un mensaje.**  
 **"Vayan enseguida al patio de esa casa en venta. Por los honorables Tai, Tsé-Kiang y Shang-Po".**  
 **Era uno tranquilizador, entonces. Tal como había ocurrido una vez, nadie podia conocer a esos tres Birmanos si no pertenecía al Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ.  
Mittens y su Perro se sintieron aún más aliviados cuando llegaron a ese jardín y vieron quién los esperaba allí.**

 **"¡Aaaaah, el Gran Dragón! ¿Cómo no pudimos imaginar que era él?"**  
 **Ahora era como si los tres estuvieran a salvo de cualquier peligro en el Templo de Los Ángeles, pues además el Espiritu Viviente del Long Quan le dijo a Bolt sin perder tiempo "Guerrero Bolt, quédate quieto unos minutos mientras hago mi pequeño trabajo. Respira despacio, como si durmieras…"**  
 **El Dragón dejó su mano a diez centímetros por encima del Perro, donde terminaba el cuello y comenzaba la espalda. Bolt no tardó en empezar a sentirse bien.**  
 **"Fue muy bueno, tener con nosotros al Gran Dragón, ¿Verdad, Bolty?"**  
 **"Sí, princesita… Absolutamente. Cuando volvamos a Los Ángeles trataré de regalarle algo todos los días... Ah, no, se me ocurrió algo mejor. Voy a recorrer Cranbrook hasta que encuentre…"**  
 **"No, espera, cielito -lo detuvo ella tocándole el brazo. -Aún no me contaste de ese mal sueño".**  
 **"Ah… Cierto. Pero cuando veas por qué fue tan malo… -el rostro del Perro volvió a estar como antes del tratamiento curativo efectuado por el Gran Dragón. -Yo… Me casaba con Violet y teníamos luego un hijo, que para colmo era Akuma tal como lo encontramos en Nueva York. Después él mataba a Violet, que tenia tu aspecto, y me perseguía por todo Estados Unidos. En la última parte de mi pesadilla tú te casabas con Kenzaburo para vengarte por mi traición, tenías con él otra vez a Queen, Moon y Star pero él volvía a matarlas y entonces buscabas hacer de nuevo el amor con ese Kitsune. Los dos disfrutaban así cuando por fin me despertaste, Cobrita".**  
 **"Ah… Pero ya no te preocupes, cielito mío -volvió a abrazarlo Mittens. -Y tampoco tengas miedo de que pueda pasar semejante cosa. No hay nadie más que tú para mí en todo el mundo, y sé -tal como si lo viera escrito en tus ojos-, que nunca querrás enamorarte de otra Gata".**  
 **"Por supuesto, dulce Cobrita. Aunque mis ojos me hagan pensar de pronto que cualquier otra Gata es hermosa, yo no traicionaré tu amor por mí. En eso, te doy mi palabra de Perro".**  
 **"Gracias, mi cielito canino… No necesitabas decirlo porque confío en ti ciegamente pero gracias de todas formas. Y ahora es esta Gata abrazada a ti, quien te da su palabra: siempre ignoraré el llamado del amor, provocado por mis sentidos, si viene al cruzarme con cualquier otro Perro. Ni hablar, respecto de algún Gato".**  
 **Tras esta mutua confirmación de lo que sentían, ambos estuvieron mejor dispuestos para afrontar el inevitable encuentro con Yonagi.**

 **Y estuvo bien que lo hicieran, pues no pasaron mucho más de diez minutos sin que el Kitsune apareciera casi frente a ellos, viniendo por la calle.** **  
** **Cuando él los vio, sin embargo, también pudo presenciar una situación imprevista.**  
 **"¡Espérame, Cobrita, que me encargo de él!"**  
 **"¡No, Bolty, déjamelo a mí!"**  
 **"¡A mí, por favor, Cobrita!"**  
 **"¡No, quiero matarlo yo!"**  
 **"¿Y qué tal los dos juntos?"**  
 **"Ahora no, Tigrecito, este Kitsune tiene que ser para mí".**  
 **Yonagi ya no podia creerlo y apenas entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo iban a discutir por querer pelear con él y matarlo, además?**  
 **"¿Pero qué se creen, ustedes dos? ¿Acaso que pueden acabar conmigo luchando de a uno? ¡Pues ya van a ver!"**  
 **Yonagi entonces le dio a Mittens un golpe de Kyusho Jitsu que ella no pudo evitar, pero sí atenuó su efecto saltando en la misma dirección del golpe. El Perro, furioso y acordándose de lo mal que se había sentido media hora antes, clavó su Guante-Garra en el cuello del Kitsune (¡Por querer hacerle eso a mi esposa!"), descubriendo además otro uso para el arma que había traído de Los Ángeles: mantuvo allí las garras del guante mientras con la mano derecha no paraba de golpearlo. El Kitsune por supuesto empezó a devolver los que le daba Bolt, pero no se hallaba en una situación muy cómoda y las púas en el cuello le dolían cada vez más.**  
 **"¿Ninguno de nosotros podia vencerte por sí solo, dijiste? …Creo que puedo darte la razón. ¡No seré yo solo, o mi esposa! ¡Ven, Cobrita, acabemos juntos con él!"**  
 **Ella aceptó enseguida y fue a cortar con su Abanico-Navaja una pierna de Yonagi. El Kitsune, ya mutilado y enloquecido por el dolor, no pudo hacer mucho más que darse vuelta como para atacar a Mittens… Se desplomó en el mismo lugar -si bien aún con vida- y el Perro completó el trabajo.**  
 **Por fin habían librado British Columbia del Kitsune y de sus Inus. Bolt sin embargo tuvo algo más en qué pensar.**  
 **"Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste esa vez, Cobrita… Ese dia en que peleaste así con los cuatro Inus de Akuma. Yo acabo de sentir algo muy parecido".**  
 **"Ah, pero no te preocupes, mi amor. Eso es lo que hace un buen Guerrero, como me dijo Li-Kuei cuando le planteé el mismo asunto en el Templo del Dragón Azul".  
Mittens y el Perro disfrutaron luego descansando no mucho más de treinta minutos, antes de volver al lugar donde los esperaba el Gran Dragón para llevarlos a Ontario.**

 **Dos minutos después, en las inmediaciones del segundo destino que tenían en territorio Canadiense, el Dragón descendió sobre el techo de una catedral, disimulándose luego como estatua en un lugar apenas visible desde abajo. La Gata y Bolt sacaron las armas que iban a usar.  
** **"¿Te dijo Shang-Po si aquí había un Templo Birmano, princesita?"**  
 **"No, Tigrecito; pero si hay uno, podremos encontrarlo".**  
 **"También nos conviene saber de antemano, todo lo relacionado con el Kitsune de esta ciudad y sus Inus".**  
 **"Sí, mi cielo… Pero tal vez no lo necesitemos. Apenas ellos sepan que estamos, no tardarán en aparecer".**  
 **"Eso es cierto, Cobrita. Sólo espero que no sean tantos como los de Uragano".**  
 **"¿Y por qué no? …Seguramente podemos contra unos diez Akita Inus al mismo tiempo, si lo hacemos juntos".**  
 **"Por supuesto, princesita. Lo malo es que ellos no van a atacar así, y yo ya empiezo a extrañar a nuestros hijos".**  
 **"No te preocupes, entonces. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Mejor busquemos a uno o dos Inus ahora, para empezar".**  
 **Y así lo hicieron; después de caminar un poco por la parte oeste de Ontario, vieron a uno que estaba a punto de matar a una Gata Persa Azul. Fueron contra él y en diez minutos el Inu había pasado a la historia.**  
 **La Gata, Zephira, apenas si podia dejar de agradecerles.**  
 **"Acaban de salvar, sin saberlo, a mis cuatro hijos casi recién nacidos… Gracias, Mittens y Bolt. Porque son ustedes, ¿Verdad? El otro día escuché sobre lo que hicieron en Nueva York… Y ahora vinieron a acabar con los Inus de Takara. Gracias a ustedes, en Canadá todos podemos volver a tener esperanzas".**  
 **"¿Tan mal iban las cosas por aquí? -se extrañó Bolt. -¿A cuántas pobres Gatas mataron ellos en Canadá?"**  
 **"Alrededor de doscientas treinta… Pero tal vez ni eso, fue lo peor. Muchas aparecieron muertas, sí; pero con sus cuerpos rellenados con los hijos que habían tenido…"**  
 **Mittens y el Perro quedaron mucho más que impresionados.**  
 **"Cobrita, espero no tengas inconveniente, porque quiero ir yo solo a matar a esos Perros, ahora mismo. Te dejo al Kitsune, esta vez".**  
 **"No puedo oponerme demasiado, Tigrecito, ¿Pero estás completemente seguro de poder hacerlo?"**  
 **"¡Tu amor me acompaña, hermosa Mittens!" -Respondió él, mientras se alejaba corriendo.**

 **"Ah, qué buena elección hiciste, casándote con alguien como Bolt". -La elogió y felicitó Zephira.  
** **"Sí… Eso vengo disfrutándolo hace cuatro años, por lo menos, todos los días. Aunque un Kitsune me dijo que desde mi casamiento con Bolt no hice mucho más que sufrir con cada hijo muerto por culpa de ellos, simplemente se equivocó. Uragano nunca supo lo bien que nos sentimos durmiendo abrazados y de cualquier modo ya no podrá saberlo: el Japanese Bobtail Masaaki Hatsumi se encargó de él".**  
 **"Ah, sí, también escuché algo relacionado con esa batalla frente al Templo. Qué bueno fue tener allí a Hatsumi".**  
 **"Por supuesto. Ahora… Cambiando de tema, Zephira, ¿No andan tus hijos, por aquí cerca?"**  
 **"No, están con mi esposo en una pequeña madriguera no lejos del límite de la ciudad. Si me esperas, voy a buscarlos".**  
 **"¿Madriguera…?" -Pensó Mittens mientras la Persa Azul se alejaba.**  
 **La respuesta le llegó veinticinco minutos después, con Zephira y su esposo Mapache trayendo cada uno un bebé en la boca y sobre su espalda.**  
 **"Son hermosooooos… -se enterneció Mittens. -Y a él le queda muy bien, ese antifaz natural".**  
 **"Te presento a Bruce. Nos conocimos un día cerca de aquí, cuando él había venido a buscar algo para comer. Empezamos a ir y venir juntos del bosque, y pocos meses después de estar con él en su madriguera tuve estos cuatro encantadores Mapachecitos: Timmy, George, Stephanie y Claudia".**  
 **"La verdad que sí, son encantadores. Y el plan de Shang-Po sigue andando a las mil maravillas". -Le contó lo que el Birmano había empezado a promover, de amistades, adopciones y enamoramientos entre especies distintas.**  
 **"Sí, entonces parece que mi amado Bruce y yo nos adelantamos a esa gran idea, pues estamos viviendo juntos hace casi un año".**  
 **"Mejor aún -sonrió Mittens. -Le contaré a Shang-Po todo sobre ustedes, cuando mi Bolt y yo estemos otra vez en Los Ángeles".**  
 **Siguieron hablando cerca de una hora hasta que…  
"Ah, aquí viene mi Perro valiente"**.

 **Llegaba un poco lastimado, pero se apresuró para abrazar a su Gata.** **  
** **"Dos Inus, princesita, me dieron muchos problemas -contó, luego de dar y recibir mimos. -Pero logré acabar con todos… En realidad, apenas si puedo creerlo".  
"No te preocupes, cielito -lo abrazó ahora ella. -Yo esta vez sí te creo ciegamente".  
Le explicó a Zephira lo ocurrido en el reencuentro con Bolt de esa noche y lamió el rostro del Perro, como disculpándose otra vez por haber desconfiado cuando él había vuelto de Japón y de Nueva York.  
"Oh, gracias, Cobrita… No necesitabas hacer esto pero me encanta, como siempre. Y ahora es tu gran momento, princesita, de encargarte del Kitsune. Cuando tengas ganas… Ah, por supuesto. Creo saber dónde vive: una casa de ladrillos rojos y blancos, al final de una calle cortada".  
"Descuida, Bolty; lo encontraré, o lo obligaré a hacer que me busque".  
"Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, Cobrita. Quiero poder abrazarte después".  
"Nos vemos, cielito… Ahora tu fuerza, me acompaña".**

 **Bolt habló con Zephira y Bruce cerca de dos horas, contándoles cómo había empezado todo; su relación con Mittens y el principio de los entrenamientos dos años después. A las 12:37 PM…** **  
** **"Oh, aquí viene ella por fin, y… ¿Cuántos parecen estar siguiéndola?"**  
 **Porque era cierto: la Gata llegaba por una vereda y a dos metros detrás de ella empezaba algo parecido a una procesión integrada por Perras y Perros, Gatas, Gatos, Palomas, Ardillas, Ratas, Ratones, Conejas y Conejos.**  
 **"Ya puedes abrazarme, Tigrecito. Pero si quieres, antes te presento a todos los que ayudaste a salvar en esta parte de Canadá".**  
 **"¿Hay familias aquí, también? …Pero espera, princesita. Debiste decir 'Ayudamos, a salvar'".**  
 **"Respondo primero lo primero: sí, Bolty, quienes vienen conmigo también formaron muchos grupos familiares como el nuestro, o el de Zephira y su Mapache. Incluso un Gato negro a quien por desgracia mató el Kitsune, formó el suyo con esa Ratesa Norway tan grande y llamada Valkyr, que puedes ver allí junto a dos Gatitos… Deberíamos decirle pronto a Shang-Po lo bien que va, al menos, su gran plan. Con respecto al otro asunto, pues… Sí, los dos salvamos muchas familias, pero esta vez tú hiciste mucho más que yo, Tigrecito".**  
 **"¡Mi dulce Cobrita…!" -Fue lo único que pudo decir él, antes de darle a Mittens un gran beso en la boca que duró quince o veinte segundos; todos los presentes celebraron la escena con gran algarabía.**  
 **"¿Y cómo te fue con ese Zorrito?" -Le preguntó después el Perro a Mittens, sonriendo incluso con los ojos.**  
 **"Me costó, Tigrecito. Tuve que lanzar muchos Shuriken y él… Bueno, parece que también los tenía en cantidad. La batalla de Shuriken duró como veinte minutos. Después lo ataqué varias veces con mi Sai y por lo menos una con el Abanico-Navaja. El Kitsune entonces logró atrapar mi brazo… -Bolt se estremeció. -…No, no te preocupes; estoy bien. Atrapó mi brazo, decía, pero yo le clavé el Sai en el suyo y él me soltó. Di enseguida un salto hacia atrás defendiéndome con mi Abanico-Navaja abierto y el Sai oculto por esa arma cortante. Cuando el Kitsune se lanzó sobre mí para atacarme otra vez… Se acabó todo, para él".**  
 **"Estupendo entonces, princesita. ¿Pero cómo lograste matarlo?"**  
 **"Prefiero no contarte todo, mi cielo, aunque… Mañana encontrarán frente a un jardín de Ontario algunos restos del Kitsune".**  
 **"También por eso, creo que te amo cada vez más… Seguro estuviste increíble".**  
 **"Gracias, mi Perrito. Lo mismo imagino de ti".**  
 **"Cuando quieras, mi Gatita -dijo después de abrazarla y besarla otra vez-, volvemos donde está el Gran Dragón así no lo hacemos esperar más, ya que es una persona tan gentil".**  
 **"Sí, enseguida vamos. Tenemos que seguir salvando juntos muchas vidas".  
**

 **Mientras la multitud agradecía entusiasmada, se despidieron de la Gata y su familia, que fueron a buscar algo para comer antes de regresar a la madriguera del bosque donde vivían, y volvieron al lugar donde se alzaba la catedral. El Dragón bajó del techo al verlos.** **  
** **"Hasta algún otro día, si es que el tiempo nos hace venir de Nuevo a Ontario". -Dijo Mittens, como despedida final a quienes habían ido con ellos. Dos minutos después, ella y Bolt volaban rumbo a Italia bajo las estrellas.**


	2. El gran combate de Mittens

**Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pasar frío; llevados por el Gran Dragón, tardaron un poco menos de media hora en llegar a Sicilia (el Kitsune no podia elegir un lugar mejor)-, con un viaje que en avión los habría tenido alrededor de diez horas.  
A la 1:20 PM el Dragón descendió entre los restos de una ruina romana y ellos sacaron sus armas para ir en busca del Kitsune Tomoaki y sus Perros Ninjas, que en este caso eran once.**

 **En Sicilia tuvieron que estar tres días y medio.  
"Bueno, Cobrita, tenemos que empezar otra misión. ¿Cuántos Inus habrá, en Sicilia?"  
"Eso no importa mucho ahora, Tigrecito, con tal de que podamos encargarnos rápido de todos ellos".  
"Es cierto, mi Gatita de noche. Espero que también lo sea lo último que dijiste".  
Empezaron a buscar información sobre ellos en la parte oeste de Catania, donde en realidad vivía el Kitsune. Escucharon así historias muy parecidas a las de Estados Unidos y Canadá, pero funestas para los Gatos en general y unos cuantos Perros.  
"Todos andan con esas espadas…" -Les decía temblando una Gata Persa azul.  
"Los llamamos 'Il Terrore Nero', por todo lo que estuvieron haciendo in questa ci… Perdón, en esta ciudad". -Contaba a su vez un Levriero.  
"A todas sus víctimas les cortan una mano… Y casi siempre, antes de matarlas -completaba el relato una Yorkshire. -El Gato que vivía conmigo, y a quien yo amaba tanto como él a mí, ahora sólo puede seguir cuidándome desde alguna estrella".  
"Calma, amigos -intentó mostrarse confiado Bolt. -Mi esposa y yo vinimos para ayudarlos y… Con suerte, tal vez, al menos vengaremos a todos los que murieron en Sicilia".  
Los allí presentes dieron grandes muestras de entusiasmo, al oir esas palabras del Perro. Aunque no parecía haber nada seguro, supieron que podían confiar en Mittens y en él.  
"Ustedes sólo quédense escondidos, desde ahora -dijo en este caso la Gata. -Acabo de tener una idea: yo andaré por cualquier calle, maullando como si estuviera perdida para atraer sobre mí a los Inus -notó a su lado estremecerse a Bolt. -…Pero mi amado Perrito estará cerca y podrá intervenir cuando lo desee. ¿Te gusta así mi plan, Tigrecito?"  
"Es… Muy peligroso, por supuesto. Pero me gusta".  
"…Apropiado para dos Guerreros como nosotros, cielito".  
"Sí, eso también". -Estuvo de acuerdo él.  
Fueron poco después de las 7 PM según el plan (Bolt ocultándose con todas sus armas y Mittens maullando lo más fuerte que podia, sin nada encima; cuando se acercó el primer Inu, viendo en ella otra víctima fácil, Mittens siguió representando su papel de Gata asustada, con su cola al costado del cuerpo y mirando al Akita con los ojos muy abiertos.  
…Hasta que él sujetó su brazo y con una Wakisashi se dispuso a cortar la mano de Mittens.  
Sabiendo esto, ella hizo su ataque y en una fracción de segundo lanzó un golpe al ojo derecho del Perro Ninja. Apenas el sorprendido Inu le soltó el brazo, la Gata saltó un metro hacia atrás diciendo "¡Tigre!"  
Era por supuesto la señal para Bolt, que apareció por la izquierda con su Nunchaku y muchas ganas de golpear al Akita Inu.  
"¡Ajá! ¡Así que era una trampa! ¡Pero ya verán si le aviso de esto a mi Señor Tomoaki!"  
Ahora había otra cosa que los dos Guerreros no podían permitir. Bolt dio un salto haciendo bajar su Nunchaku con fuerza, justo entre las orejas del Inu, mientras con el Guante-Garra lo mantenía para impedirle escapar. Mittens corrió a buscar el Sai que había escondido a pocos metros y volvió para ayudar a su Perro. Entre los dos, no tardaron más de diez minutos en acabar con el Akita Ninja.  
Los otros tres que pudieron atraer a su emboscada, en cambio, sí les dificultaron el trabajo de esa noche; principalmente porque el tercer Inu consiguió escapar.  
"Uy, no, Cobrita… Si fue a contarle todo esto al Jefe Kitsune ya no podemos usar este método".  
"Es cierto, Perrito mío. Pero no te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá otro plan. Descansemos, que sin duda nos lo ganamos".  
"Sí, mejor dormir… -se desperezó y dio un bostezo. -Hasta mañana, princesita".  
"Dulces sueños, Bolty".  
Sin necesidad de sentir miedo o siquiera inquietud por la amenaza de los Akitas, durmieron tranquilamente unas horas hasta que el Sol comenzó a iluminar el horizonte.**

 **4/12  
"Ah, por fin salió el otro Sol a traer más calor…"  
"¿El otro Sol, Bolty?" -Preguntó intrigada Mittens. Su Perro, ciertamente, no podia estar diciendo eso.  
"Sí, porque toda la noche estuve abrazado a uno y disfrutando su calor".  
"Ay, gracias… Qué romántico y poético, Tigrecito". -Lo besó.  
Era como si hubieran llegado a un lugar muy inspirador de ambas cosas, aunque por supuesto también en Sicilia podían llegar a sentirlas.  
Teniendo nuevamente más de siete horas para ir en busca de los Inus, recorrieron otros sectores de Catania. Así encontraron -si bien entre otros con historias parecidas- a un Mastín Napolitano llamado Nicolo, quien vivía en una casa con jardín, piscina, esculturas en mármol blanco y hasta una pequeña fuente. Pero los Inus mataron a Letizia, la Gata que había vivido con él desde que ambos tenían apenas dos meses y ahora Nicolo, al ver a Bolt con Mittens, aceptó formar parte de su grupo en Los Ángeles.  
El Mastín entonces se dispuso a salir hacia el puerto para esconderse en un barco que lo llevara a California a través del canal Panameño; no le gustaba viajar en lo que él llamaba un tubo con alas.  
Cuando pudo llegar, entonces, a los dos días de estar en el Barrio Chino de Los Ángeles casi todos sus pensamientos fueron para la Gata a quien había conocido.  
"Mia povera Letizia. Si pudieras ver esto ahora, junto a mí… Pero todo lo que haga de ahora en más, aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo, será dedicado a tu memoria".**

 **Alrededor de las 18 PM, los dos Guerreros terminaron de comer unos restos de pizza y ravioli detrás de una trattoria, pues ya era casi noche cerrada y los Inus estaban por salir a buscar nuevas víctimas.  
"Vamos por aquí, princesita; tratemos también de anticiparnos a esos Perros Ninjas".  
"Me parece bien, cielito… Yo miraré en los árboles; tú puedes fijarte, o escuchar, si alguno intenta atacarnos desde atrás, con tus Super-Orejitas".  
"No te preocupes, Cobrita, serán como los radares que usaron en mis viejas películas, y… ¡Ah, no, espera! ¡Estoy oyendo a tres Inus por ese lado! …Uno acaba de mencionar a Tomoaki. Ahora espero que no me hayan oído como yo a ellos".  
"Descuida, iré a investigar. A mí no me oirán".  
Bolt permaneció mirando a su Gata, que se dirigía -casi deslizándose- al lugar de donde había traído el viento las voces. Luego empezó a mirar las estrellas para distraerse.  
Menos de veinte minutos después pudo oír ruidos propios de pelea y tuvo que frenar su impulso de ir a ayudar; su Gata había decidido encargarse de la situación y él debía permitirle hacerlo así.  
"Derrótalos pronto, dulce Cobrita". -Dijo en voz baja, pero sonriendo feliz.**

 **Ella volvió a los quince minutos, entera aunque con una herida de dos centímetros justo debajo del hombro.  
"Aquí está mi hermosa Mitt… ¿Eh? ¿Te hirieron esos Perros?"  
"Sí, Bolty, pero tendrías que haber visto cómo dejé al que logró hacerme eso con su Wakisashi".  
"Pero princesita, tenías que cuidarte. ¿Qué harías ahora, sin uno de tus bracitos, o tal vez peor?"  
"Pues creo que… Sería como el Guerrero Mitsusuke cuando fue a buscarnos aquella vez, después de la represalia contra los Inus de Kenzaburo".  
"Sí, entiendo... Pero yo prefiero que tengas todo el honor conservando además completo tu hermoso cuerpo. ¿Me prometes que lo harás desde ahora? …Por favor, Mittens". -Dijo esto último con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y mirándola a los ojos.  
"Si es tu deseo lo haré, mi Perrito hermoso. Será por ti". -Sonrió la Gata al asegurarle.  
"Bien. Ahora mejor veamos cómo curamos pronto esa herida".  
"Me acerqué a ellos con cuidado -explicó ella luego. -Pero no logré evitar que de pronto uno de los Inus me viera, por eso tuve que enfrentarlos".  
"Ah… Claro. Pero después pudiste atacarlos sin problemas, ¿No?"  
"Sí, Tigrecito -buscó tranquilizarlo ella. -Fuera de la herida que ese Inu logró hacerme, no tuve dificultades".  
Quedaban ahora, por lo tanto, cinco Akita Inus y el Kitsune. Mittens y el Perro caminaron un poco por Via Policastro y en la segunda esquina encontraron -sin poder creerlo- nada menos que a Tomoaki.  
"Ah, ¿Acaso nos buscabas, Zorrito sanguinario? -lo interpeló enseguida Bolt. -Porque somos nosotros, quienes vinimos a acabar con todos ustedes".  
"Nada de eso, Perro. Sólo vengo de una recorrida personal y exitosa en la cual pude eliminar a tres Gatas y a un Gato. Pero ya que están ustedes dos…"  
"¡Sí, eso es! -se envalentonó Bolt. -Ven a atacarnos. ¡Pero yo te enfrentaré primero!"  
"Ya lo veremos. ¿Eso de ahí es tu esposa? …Voy a encargarme de destruir esa porquería, antes que nada".  
"¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR OTRA VEZ ASÍ DE ELLA! ¡Mittens, quédate por aquí cerca para que veas cómo lo mato por su insulto!"  
"¿Tú, en serio? ¿Te consideras realmente capaz de matar a un Kitsune, Perro?"  
"Sólo acércate un poco más y verás que sí". -Lo provocó nuevamente Bolt, con su Nunchaku en la mano. Tomoaki comenzó a amenazarlo blandiendo su arma favorita -un Pudao-, caminando hacia Bolt. Pero en un lugar de la armadura tenia una Wakisashi; y en realidad había pensado eliminar al Perro usando esta otra arma. De modo que cuando hizo el primer ataque y Bolt lo frenó con su Guante-Garra, la mano del Kitsune fue a sacar rápidamente de su sitio esa espada corta.  
"¡Quieto ahí, Kitsune!" -Le inmovilizó Bolt el brazo mientras Mittens miraba todo, felíz (él le había permitido ir a hacer sola esa investigación, y ahora la Gata dejaba que su Perro se encargara de Tomoaki).  
Bolt dándose cuenta de esto, quiso darle a su Gata el placer adicional de verlo derrotar más pronto a su oponente. Se apoderó entonces de la Wakisashi -que arrojó enseguida a un costado- y partió en dos el mango del Pudao, dejándolo inservible.  
"Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿Verdad, Zorrito?"  
"¡No lo creo, imitación de Perro! ¡Aún tengo cierta ventaja!" -Replicó furioso, yendo hacia Mittens.  
"¡Cuidado, princesita!"  
Ella sin embargo estaba de cualquier modo menos desprevenida; en cuanto tuvo al Kitsune a quince centímetros, hizo una canalización recordando a Akuma y lanzó su golpe, que fue a dar bajo la oreja de Tomoaki. Él entonces agarró la mano de Mittens apretándosela con fuerza. Todo lo que vino inmediatamente después sólo duró tres minutos de cólera felina y canina combinadas. Bolt dejó a Tomoaki de espaldas en el suelo con una toma violenta, clavándole enseguida su Guante-Garra arriba del estómago mientras Mittens, con el Sai, le atravesaba el brazo casi a la altura del hombro. El Kitsune por supuesto buscó sacárselos de encima; a pesar de sus heridas sangrantes, con un movimiento rápido del brazo hizo volar a Mittens, quien como todos los Gatos, sin embargo cayó de pie para volver sin perder un segundo, antes que Tomoaki pudiera hacerle algún daño grave a Bolt. El Pastor Suizo entretanto, queriendo aún eliminar rápido a Tomoaki, le dio dos golpes con la mano donde tenia el Guante-Garra y uno con la otra; cuando Mittens entró de nuevo en acción, usando en este caso su Abanico-Navaja, el Kitsune no pudo evitar que ella le hiciera un tajo en la cabeza. Luego él buscó deshacerse de ambos sólo para huir salvando su vida, pero los dos Guerreros no habían viajado tantos kilómetros para dejarlo vivir. Aunque Bolt recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente, su Gata respondió por él hundiendo enseguida su Sai en la del Kitsune. Tomoaki aulló, dio un par de ladridos extraños y se desplomó segundos después, muriendo entre pequeñas convulsiones.**

 **Un Shuriken clavándose en la espalda de Bolt, quien estaba sentado casi frente a Mittens, los puso sin embargo nuevamente en guardia.  
"¡Cuidado, Tigrecito! ¡Puede haber varios Inus a punto de atacar!"  
Él se sacó la estrella Ninja con los dientes y lamió un poco la herida.  
"Ahora espero que sí, Cobrita. Así terminamos más pronto, con todos ellos".  
Desafortunadamente tal vez, para Bolt, sólo apareció en esa ocasión un Akita, el cual habiendo visto cómo mataban a Tomoaki quiso vengarlo inmediatamente empezando por el Perro. Se lanzó entonces a toda velocidad desde donde estaba escondido pero sin correr; sólo caminando muy rápido hacia Bolt, quien de pronto sintió algo muy agudo en un costado antes de poder golpear lo que para él había sido una forma fugaz. Pero Mittens supo enseguida. y perfectamente, lo ocurrido.  
"Conque heriste a mi Perro con un Sai, ¿Eh, Inu? …Ahora vuelve a intentarlo, si te atreves".  
El Akita ahora permaneció inmóvil, a tres metros de ellos y en silencio.  
"¿Qué haces ahí, en vez de atacar? …Ah, ya entiendo, me tienes miedo. Es natural… Pero si no quieres venir iré yo, simplemente".  
Sin decir nada, él cargó nuevamente contra el Perro blanco, hiriéndolo esta vez entre el pecho y el cuello, siguiendo enseguida de largo. Bolt lanzó un golpe, pero el Akita ya no estaba allí. Si Mittens no lograba hacer algo pronto…  
"Tigrecito, quédate donde estás y no te preocupes. -se volvió hacia el Inu. -Me parece ver que eres muy bueno como Ninja. ¿Pero sabes lo que les hice a cuatro de tu clase en Nueva York? Si no lo sabes, ven y te lo mostraré. Mientras tanto, ¡Deja de hacerle daño al Perro con quien me casé!"  
El Inu obviamente ignoró por completo a la Gata y fue a atacar por tercera vez a Bolt… Quería darle el golpe mortal que lo dejara inmóvil para siempre.  
"Bueno, yo te lo advertí…" -Dijo ella con la voz más ronca que una Gata podia tener estando furiosa.  
Saltó sobre el Akita con el Sai en su mano izquierda y se lo clavó junto a la espina dorsal.  
El Perro Ninja rodó sobre sí mismo para quitársela de encima, pero Mittens -saltando igual de rápido- abrió su Abanico-Navaja, con el que le hizo un corte horizontal entre el hombro y donde empezaban las piernas.  
Entonces el Inu dejó por fin de dirigir sus ataques a Bolt, viendo lo que le había hecho la Gata.**

 **El subsiguiente combate fue muy parecido al que Mittens había tenido con Violet; no obstante, el Inu ya estaba en desventaja, con dos o tres heridas sangrantes.  
Los transeúntes que presenciaron ese enfrentamiento sólo pudieron ver relámpagos de Sai y arcos fantasmagóricos trazados por un abanico. Bolt creyó ver que el Inu lograba clavar su Sai en el brazo de la Gata, pero al segundo siguiente ella hundió el suyo en el hombro del Akita y saltó hacia un costado. La pausa que no duró ni dos segundos les hizo ver a los testigos de ese combate tres estrellas fugaces de Shuriken volando hacia el Inu, antes que la Gata volviera a efectuar su ataque. El Akita se defendió nuevamente con su Sai, pero entonces Mittens desvió la mano del Perro y consiguió arrebatárselo; cuando el Inu Ninja le lanzó a Mittens un golpe muy fuerte que la Gata no pudo evitar, en el siguiente instante ella hizo otro tanto dirigiendo el suyo debajo de un ojo. La reacción instintiva del Perro, llevando hasta ahí la mano, le dio a la Gata un segundo valioso en el cual logró hacer un corte en el cuello de su oponente usando el Abanico-Navaja. Esto por fin aceleró el final del combate, pues luego ella -a pesar de haber sido lanzada a un costado- pudo volver a darle al Perro Ninja el golpe de gracia con su Sai, que le clavó entre la oreja y el ojo izquierdos.  
Varios transeúntes miraron repentinamente para otro lado, tapándose también los oidos lo mejor posible ante el aullido del Akita. Mittens por su parte se sentó para recuperar la calma mientras Bolt caminaba hacia ella.**

 **"Qué pelea difícil, Tigrecito… Me costó ganarle incluso más que a los cuatro Inus a quienes enfrenté esa vez en Nueva York".  
"Pero ahora lo hiciste, princesita… -la abrazó. -Ni siquiera este Perro Ninja, pudo contra ti".  
"Gracias, Bolty -lo lamió la Gata. -De todos modos, tal vez lo logré porque tú estabas muy cerca de mi".  
"Bueno, si quieres seguimos discutiendo eso después de comer algo y descansando abrazados".  
"Por supuesto, Tigrecito, busquemos algo ahora mismo". -Se retiraron seguidos por las miradas de los que cinco minutos antes habían visto a la Gata dando muerte a un Akita usando armas igual que él y en un increíble combate.  
Comieron un poco de lasagna que les dieron en una bandejita y se dispusieron a dormir acurrucados luego de conversar un rato sobre los acontecimientos recientes, lo que podia estar ocurriendo en el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ, y de sus hijos. Se durmieron oyendo como música de fondo la canzonetta que salía por una ventana, a la vuelta del 'ristorante'.**

 **5/12  
El día siguiente, cuatro Inus reunidos en una casa donde hasta la jornada anterior daba órdenes Tomoaki, trataban de decidir algún plan de acción contra Mittens y Bolt.  
"Les digo que fueron ellos, estoy seguro. El Perro blanco y esa 'maledetta' Gata acabaron con todos los otros Akitas… Con el Kitsune. Y ella mató incluso a Yoshitsune". -Concluyó, refiriéndose al Inu a quien Mittens había derrotado el día anterior.  
"¿Pero cómo pudieron? …No puedo creer que sean tan buenos, para esto".  
"Pues en realidad deben serlo, porque hace pocos días dos Guerreros eliminaron a Takara, a Yonagi y a todos sus Inus. Pero esto pasó en Canadá, por eso en realidad pienso que no fueron ellos".  
"Una Gata casi destrozó a cuatro Akitas al mismo tiempo en Nueva York…"  
"Yo escuché sobre una que mató al Kitsune Kenzaburo".  
"…Y tal vez la misma pudo contra Takara, el de Ontario".  
"¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes puede dar información útil sobre esa Gata?"  
"No, bueno, ¿Y tú…? …Nosotros por lo menos sabemos algunas de las cosas que hizo ella".  
"Pero sin tener nada seguro. Y ahora que no está nuestro Señor Tomoaki debemos pensar algo contra la Gata 'maledetta'". -Replicó el Akita, sin poder dejar de usar esa palabra italiana.  
"No olvidemos al Perro… Y mejor deja de hablar como si hubieras nacido en esta islita".  
"De él puedo encargarme yo". -Habló nuevamente el aludido.  
"Bueno, si te consideras capaz… Porque pude enterarme de cosas que también él logró hacer".  
"Pero no te molestes en contármelas -gruñó el Inu. -Lo buscaré para matarlo, y listo".  
"En ese caso, lo consigas o no, la Gata es para mí".  
Cuando pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en la forma de castigo y venganza contra ellos ("¡Vendetta!"), salieron de la casa que ocupaba Tomoaki ("¡Te dije que ya no usaras esas palabras italianas!"). De la Viale Mario Rapisardi esquina Viale 31 di Maggio donde se encontraba esa casa, entonces, dos se dirigieron al sector de Centro y San Cristóforo; uno fue para el lado de Borgo-Sanzio y el ultimo hacia Carrubella, por donde en realidad andaban la Gata y Bolt.**

 **Cuando pudo verlos desde la rama del árbol donde había subido, lanzó primero un Shuriken que fue a dar bajo el hombro de la Gata -ella enseguida reaccionó para quitárselo además de estar en guardia- y saltó directamente desde allí, cayendo sin problemas frente a ellos; su estilo, por supuesto, era el Long Quan.  
"Me llaman el Dragón de la Noche… Ahora verán por qué".  
"Pero a mí no me importa si te llaman Dragón o Lechuza". -Replicó Bolt gruñendo, lo cual enfureció al Inu.  
"¡Te haré tragar tus palabras a golpes!"  
Y fue a atacar al Perro blanco, a quien por poco dejó fuera de combate; pero por fortuna, allí también estaba Mittens.  
"Hora de defender nuevamente a mi Perrito amado -pensó ella. -Y con gran placer",  
En un segundo sacó su Sai; con la misma velocidad se lo clavó al Akita arriba del hombro izquierdo y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. El Inu, sorprendido de que una Gata hubiera podido hacer eso, dirigió su nuevo golpe hacia Mittens. Pero ella ahora estaba a casi dos metros de allí.  
"¿A qué estás jugando, Gata? ¿Crees que no puedo llegar ahí de un salto? …Y tú, Perro, ¡Quédate quieto o esta vez sí te mando a la tumba!"  
"Puedes llamarlo el Juego de la Cobra, y es así: si haces algo que a mí no me gusta... Pierdes la vida".  
"¿Y acaso tú, vas a matarme? …Si estás pensando eso, mejor será que vuelvas a la realidad".  
A los dos segundos, un Shuriken lanzado por Mittens voló hacia el Akita, dando en el blanco elegido por ella: el entrecejo. Pero por el modo de lanzárselo, más bien parecía que se había materializado en su mano experta, dirigiéndose enseguida por sí solo para herir en la cabeza al inu.  
"Yo en tu lugar me iría ahora mismo, así sigo vivo..." -Dijo sonriendo Bolt, al ver cómo estaba haciendo todo su Gata.  
"Más te vale callarte, Perro descartable. Lo que sigue, es el Vuelo del Dragón".  
Dando un gran salto fue a caer justo encima de Mittens ("¡Cuidado, Cobrita!"), pero se encontró con el Abanico-Navaja que ella había sacado, dejándolo con el borde cortante hacia arriba.  
Un aullido de dolor atrayendo entonces la atención y algunas sacudidas puramente instintivas le indicaron a Mittens que el Inu ya no iba a seguir luchando. Ahora podían irse y dejar al Akita con su destino en el más allá, lo cual hicieron, tranquilamente.  
"Esta victoria se la dedicamos a Dusky".  
"Me parece bien. Y la próxima puede ser para nuestras tres primeras hijas".  
"De acuerdo, Cobrita Hermosa". -Aceptó él, sabiendo que ella hablaba de Star, Moon y Queen.**

 **Fueron para el lado de Canalicchio, donde el Akita del gran combate contra Mittens había efectuado casi todas sus matanzas. Allí pudieron encontrar, a pesar de las circunstancias imperantes, a cuatro Gatas y un Gato; una de ellas y él, habían nacido pocos meses antes; de las otras tres, una estaba enamoradísima de Bolt, habiendo visto varias películas protagonizadas por él. Pero como ya sabía que Bolt y Mittens se pertenecian el uno al otro, al verlos en Catania se consoló sabiendo que al menos lo tenia frente a ella. En cuanto a las dos restantes, una había adoptado Conejitos y la segunda era la única sobreviviente de una familia eliminada por el mencionado Inu.  
Mittens y Bolt entonces hablaron con todos ellos, diciéndoles que ya no debían temer nada de ese Akita Ninja.  
"Un Perro que parecía muy bueno como Ninja quiso matar a mi amado Bolty, pero lo enfrenté… Y ya no volverá a dejar víctimas, a menos que pueda regresar como un fantasma o algo así". -Explicó Mittens, en medio del bullicio y las palabras de agradecimiento.  
"Deben saber que ahora solo quedan tres Inus -dijo luego la que tanto se había enamorado del Perro aunque no era la única en todo el mundo, por supuesto. -Uno fue para el lado de Borgo-Sanzio -justo al sur de donde estamos- y los otros dos están en Centro-San Cristóforo, buscándolos, seguramente".  
"Pero así es mejor para nosotros, ¿Verdad, Tigrecito?"  
"Sí, mi Gatita de noche; de ese modo no tendremos que atravesar Catania tratando de ver dónde están ellos".  
Como sin embargo los dos Guerreros debían dar el primer paso, se despidieron de todos ellos y dejaron atrás Canalicchio para cruzar la autopista que separaba ese vecindario de Borgo-Sanzio. Al ver Mittens a un Gato Atigrado caminando por el borde de un muro, lo llamó junto a Bolt; le dijeron quiénes eran para hacerle ver que no corría peligro y cuando estuvo frente a ellos le preguntaron si había visto pasar al Akita Inu.  
"Yo no, disculpen. Pero hace diez o quince minutos alguien me dijo que estaba a cinco cuadras de aquí… En esa dirección". -Concluyó, señalando hacia el sur.  
"Gracias, amigo. Pronto nos encargaremos de él". -Le aseguró Bolt.  
"Pero yo también debo ir rápido hacia allí. Porque ese Perro está cerca de una casa donde viven muchos como mi Perrita y yo… Mejor sigamos; les explicaré, o lo verán ustedes mismos luego".**

 **Fueron con él y antes de diez minutos llegaron frente a una puerta blanca, con algunos azulejos enmarcándola arriba y a los lados.  
"Bueno, aquí es -rascó la puerta usando la clave para que lo dejaran pasar y los tres entraron a una sala pequeña, bien iluminada; no faltaban allí muebles, adornos ni cuadros. El Scottish Terrier que les había abierto tras saltar a una silla junto a la puerta -el único de esa raza en Sicilia y que les hizo acordar a Chomp-, los acompañó hasta que su amigo y él se reunieron con sus respectivas esposas Gata y Perra.  
Entonces Mittens y Bolt pudieron ver bien todo lo que había querido decir el Gato, A él lo llenaba de lametones en el rostro una Airedale Terrier; al Scottish una Gata igual de negra lo acariciaba frotando su cuello contra él. Siete Gatos se habían casado con Perras, ocho Perros tenían Gatas por esposas; incluso dos Gatos con Conejas. Y en algunos casos las parejas ya habían tenido familia, si bien recientemente. El Atigrado que los había llevado hasta allí les explicó.  
"Esta casa es un refugio para todos nosotros desde que apareció Tomoaki con sus Inus y algunos vinieron aquí, atrayendo luego a otros que se habían enamorado de alguien perteneciente a una especie distinta y no querían dejar a sus parejas simplemente por miedo a los Perros o al Kitsune. Pronto sin embargo -y mientras Catania iba quedando cada vez más vacía de Perros y Gatos- quienes vinieron al saber de este refugio lo hicieron únicamente para vivir junto a alguien de otra especie. Llevó varias semanas para que todo fuera normal… Natural y sincero, mientras todos íbamos llegando… Pero como pueden ver, lo conseguimos".  
"Un lugar donde hasta nuestro amigo Rhino podría vivir tranquilo y felíz, con Nancy y todos los hijos que tuvieron… -comentó Mittens, encantada. -Ahora apenas si puedo esperar el momento de contárselo a Shang-Po". -La Gata y Bolt hablaron del Hamster y su esposa, del nuevo Gran Maestro, de su plan especial contra los Kitsunes y de algunas cosas que habían visto en Canadá, relacionadas con ese plan.  
"...Pero mientras ellos sigan en Catania -dijo luego el Perro-, todos ustedes deberán quedarse aquí adentro. No digo que así esté mal, pero deberían poder hacer exactamente lo mismo fuera de esta casa. Para eso, por supuesto, estamos mi Gatita y yo. Sólo necesitamos encontrar lo antes posible, a los Inus restantes. ¿Salimos ahora, Cobrita?"  
"Sí, será lo mejor, Tigrecito… Porque uno de ellos debe andar muy cerca de este refugio, como bien supuso el Gato".  
"Tengan cuidado, nunca se sabe por dónde van a atacar, y pueden ser muy rápidos…" -Todos en esa casa seguían con miedo; especialmente si uno de ellos tenia que salir por algún motivo, como en realidad estaba por ocurrir.  
Una French Poodle llegó del patio diciendo "El Palomo encargado de los mensajes acaba de decirme que una Gata Persa y su Perro -un Schanuzer- quieren venir a este refugio, pero ahora están a doscientos metros para el lado de Ognina-Picanello. Alguien tendrá que ir a buscarlos o darles la clave para entrar, porque nuestro mensajero…"  
"Pues lo haremos nosotros -interrumpió resuelto, Bolt. -Mi Gatita y yo estábamos por ir a ver dónde estaba el Akita que también anda buscándonos. Ahora además nos encargaremos de traer aquí a la nueva pareja".  
Felices y agradecidos, les explicaron cómo llegar y ellos salieron.**

 **"No tenemos que preocuparnos por nada, ¿Verdad, mi cielito perruno?"  
"En absoluto, Si lo prefieres, antes de llegar donde están el Perro y su Gata… -Mittens hizo un gesto afirmativo. -¡EH, INU! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!" -Exclamó Bolt con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ella hacía lo mismo maullando lo más fuerte que podia.  
"¡Somos nosotros, buscándote entre Borgo-Sanzio y Ognina-No-Me-Acuerdo!"  
"¡Como ves, soy una Gata, y estoy casada con un Perro! ¿Qué esperas, Akita?"  
"¡Ella y yo tuvimos muchos hijos, Inu! ¿Qué te parece eso?"  
"¿No nos oyes, Perro? ¡Estamos en Borgo-Sanzio, donde viniste a buscarnos!"  
Siguieron llamando su atención, pero sin resultado.  
"No viene por ningún lado, Tigrecito… Y no podemos ir a buscar al Schnauzer ni a su Gata con al menos un Akita a punto de atacar".  
"Pero creo que hay un modo, Cobrita: yo me quedo aquí y sigo llamándolo mientras tú vas allí y vuelves con ellos para que puedan estar cuanto antes en esa casa".  
"Si a ti te parece bien, cielito… Sólo espero que ellos no estén escuchando ni me sigan cuando encuentre a la Persa y al Perro".  
"No te preocupes por los Inus, Cobrita. Confía en ti misma, como diría algún Birmano del Templo".  
"Bueno, cuídate entonces… Aunque tal vez vuelva aquí pronto".  
El Inu los había escuchado, por supuesto, junto con los que vivían en esa parte de Catania y vieron sin entender, a un Perro junto a una Gata ladrando y maullando respectivamente, a gritos.**

 **Quien no se quedó a escuchar todo lo que decían fue el Akita, pues apenas empezaron a llamarlo se dirigió al sector central donde los otros Inus habían ido en busca de Mittens y Bolt. Les contó lo que había llegado a oir y entonces entre los tres se pusieron a organizar un plan de ataque.  
Pero Mittens ya había llevado a la pareja al refugio y estaba yendo a reunirse con Bolt.  
"Mi Perrito amado sigue llamando a esos Inus que no quieren hacer caso. ¡Ya estoy cerca, cielito, no te preocupes más por ellos!"  
Él volvió la vista hacia ella dejando de ladrar, con una gran sonrisa.  
"No tuviste ningún problema, ¿Verdad, Cobrita?"  
"Ninguno, Bolty. Sólo ellos estaban… No sé si impresionados por cómo los llamábamos, o con temor de que aparecieran inesperadamente para atacarnos mientras íbamos hacia allá".  
"Me imagino… Ahora por fin estarén tranquilos".  
"…Y podrán ver a sus hijos. Porque se pusieron de acuerdo en formar una familia hace casi dos semanas".  
"Eso es buenísimo… Imagina ahora tú, Cobrita, cuando no hayan más Inus en Catania y ellos, tal como los demás, puedan ir y venir por toda la ciudad mientras crían a todos sus hijos o agrandan aún más sus respectivas familias".  
"…Pero nosotros seguimos en Catania, para impedir todo eso".  
Mittens y Bolt no necesitaron que esas palabras sonaran amenazadoras para reaccionar de inmediato.  
"¡Ah, por fin, se decidieron a venir! ¡Pero lo hicieron demasiado tarde, porque mi esposa ya dejó en un lugar seguro a una Gata Persa y a un Perro Schnauzer, quienes en poco tiempo tendrán dos o más hijos!"  
"¡No si podemos evitarlo!" -Gruñó de nuevo el que había hablado, corriendo para atacar a Mittens.  
Ella se incorporó en un instante, defendiéndose con su Sai. -"En menos de cinco minutos cometiste varios errores, Perro… Si sigues tratando de atacarme estarás cometiendo otro".  
"¿Quién te crees que eres, Gata? …Ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo".  
"Claro… Pero mira qué casualidad: tú tampoco me conoces".  
"De todos modos no me importa. ¡Sólo que quiero eliminarte ahora mismo!"  
"Entonces deja de hablar y empecemos".  
Mientras el Inu trataba de matar a Mittens, los otros dos buscaban un modo de derribar el muro defensivo que era el Perro en sí mismo. Mientras Bolt devolvía casi tantos golpes como recibía, el oponente de la Gata por poco logra su cometido asestando de costado un golpe con su Katana; Mittens interpuso instintivamente el Abanico-Navaja abierto y sólo la punta de esa espada le hizo un corte arriba de su pierna izquierda.  
"Lo hiciste muy bien, Inu… Lástima que no llegaste a matarme. -En una fracción de segundo dio un golpe descendiente con su Abanico, haciendo saltar hacia atrás al Inu. -Ahora es mi turno, Akita".  
"¡NI HABLAR, GATA! -rugió el Perro. -¡Yo te destruiré primero!"  
Pero Bolt, a pesar de seguir con su propio combate, se las arregló para dale un fuerte golpe fracturándole el brazo.  
"No deberías haberlo hecho, Bolty… Ahora voy a tener demasiada ventaja".  
"Ya… ¡Auuuuuuuu! …Lo veremos".  
"Sí, adelante. Te dejo atacar primero".  
El Inu usó otra vez su Katana, como buscando cortar por la mitad a Mittens; pero como ella había dicho, tenia ventaja sobre él gracias a Bolt. De modo que cuando la espada del Perro se encontró con el Abanico-Navaja bloqueándola, la Gata le hizo en el mismo brazo un largo corte con un Shuriken empleado en este caso a modo de garra. Las dos armas quedaron destruidas, pero Mittens -quien aún disponía del Sai- lo clavó en la garganta del Akita dando enseguida un salto que la alejó a un metro de él, pero sólo para lanzarle otras dos estrellas Ninjas dándole justo arriba de los ojos.  
El violento combate sólo terminó cuando el Inu que había luchado contra Mittens quedó tendido en el suelo agonizando y Bolt consiguió derribar a uno de sus oponentes dejándolo en manos de la Gata, quien hizo su parte del trabajo. El tercer Inu optó por rendirse, prefiriendo eso a ser atravesado por el Sai de Mittens,  
"Muy bien, ustedes ganaron 'questa volta'. Quiero decir, tendré que dejar en paz a 'tutti I Cani e Gatti' de esta ciudad".  
"Y lo harás, por supuesto -dejó bien claro Bolt -De lo contrario, aunque estemos en Los Ángeles nos enteraremos, y vendremos de inmediato a matarte como a los otros".  
El Akita les entregó sus armas y desde entonces permaneció en Catania, encontrando pocos días después un hogar donde incluso habían Gatos, para vivir tranquilo junto a una Dálmata y esperando que los Kitsunes no supieran más de él.**

 **Para la Gata y su Perro, fue otra vez el momento de disfrutar abrazados, a modo de recompensa mutua por haber cumplido nuevamente su misión. Ella sólo lamentaba la pérdida de su Abanico-Navaja, pero iba a conservarlo junto a las armas del Inu en su viaje.  
"No puedo usarlo más, pero siempre podrá contar a todos de cómo luché contra esos cuatro Akitas mientras te buscaba en Nueva York, cielito. Pues allá en Los Ángeles tendrá un lugar especial y su historia escrita al lado".  
"Me parece muy bien, princesita. Con el arma que te dio tanto honor, no puedes hacer menos que eso".  
"Bueno -continuó luego él. -Volvamos a esas ruinas para seguir con nuestra saga".  
"Sí, mi cielo. Ya logramos salvar, o vengar al menos, a las víctimas que hubo en dos países".  
"…Sin contar las de Estados Unidos".  
"Es cierto, Bolty, no sé por qué lo pasé por alto".  
"No es nada, Gatita hermosa…"  
"Tenemos que ir para allá, ¿Verdad?"  
"Sí, Cobrita, saliendo de la ciudad por esa calle de piedras redondas y chatas".  
"Ah, sí; ya puedo ver de nuevo las ruinas".  
"Me pregunto dónde nos llevará esta vez el Gran Dragón".  
"Pronto lo sabremos. Pero mientras tanto, no está mal que sea una sorpresa".  
"Cierto, Mitty… Al menos hasta que solo falte uno".**


	3. Como el Dios del Rayo

**"Pero no tenían que imaginarse aún en un país del Sudeste Asiático, pues el Espíritu Viviente del Long Quan fue hacia el norte de Italia y en menos de cinco minutos Mittens y Bolt llegaron a Toulouse. Descendiendo hábilmente en el techo de una catedral con Gárgolas, el Gran Dragón se disimuló del mismo modo como una Gárgola más.  
"Bueno, parece que nos habíamos olvidado de Francia. Por suerte nuestro Gran Dragón sí se acordó".  
"Sea como sea, Bolty, tenemos que esperar unas horas; deben ser recién las 3.30 PM".  
"Sí, tratemos de ver en cuánto tiempo aparecerán los Inus".  
En un reloj vieron que faltaban cinco minutos para las 4 PM.  
"Oh, Bolty, empezó a llover. Cómo me gustaría que volviéramos a estar así… Y este país es casi el favorito para quienes se enamoraron, o están casados como tú y yo. Ojalá pudiéramos disfrutar ahora mismo lo que hicimos en esa plaza de Los Ángeles, Tigrecito. Porque además, ¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, esa noche lluviosa después de cenar? Yo entonces supe que si me dejaba embarazada un Perro, únicamente podías ser tú. Y ahora quiero volver a decirlo, Bolty… Tu Gata sólo quiere que seas tú quien la deje embarazada, y no aceptará ni buscará otro Perro".  
"Gracias, Mitty, Cobrita Hermosa… -respondió él abrazándola. -Aunque ahora no podamos, ya verás cómo volvemos a disfrutar eso en cuanto hayamos regresado a Los Ángeles".  
"Por supuesto, mi cielo… Pues también estoy convencida de que lo lograremos".  
Se alejaron caminando lentamente, observados mientras tanto por algunos transeúntes (¡Awwwwwwwwwwww...!) y una turista Australiana que les había tomado varias fotos.  
Tenían otra misión para cumplir -o al menos intentar llevar a cabo-; en ese país tan relacionado con lo romántico, ahora ellos debían hacer tal como en Nueva York y en Sakai -si bien cada uno por su lado-, convirtiéndose respectivamente en una fría Serpiente y un Tigre sanguinario, pero al fin sería para que otros -o ellos mismos- pudieran vivir y amar sin miedo.  
** **A las 6.10 PM comieron, detrás de un pequeño y bastante antiguo restaurant. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo cual querían estar listos con la mayor anticipación posible.**

 **Y esto último les convenía, a los dos Guerreros; pues con miedo o sin él, los Kitsunes restantes y sus Inus se preguntaban cómo en apenas una semana una Gata y un Perro habían podido eliminar a todos los de Italia y Canadá.**  
 **Shinsato, el Kitsune de Francia, convocó a su grupo de Perros, que andaba por todo ese país.**  
 **"Pues bien, Inus… Al parecer tenemos en nuestro territorio a dos grandes Guerreros del Templo de Los Ángeles; o por lo menos a Hatsumi. Esos dos, tan repugnantes, simplemente no pueden haber tenido tanta suerte y alguno de los Guerreros que mencioné sin duda los acompaña de incógnito. Por lo tanto mi nueva orden para ustedes es: eviten a esos dos lo mejor posible y traten de encontrar a los que sí son temibles".**

 **A Mittens y a Bolt se les hicieron las 7.50 PM sin que hubieran visto al menos un Akita Inu.  
** **"Pero es aquí, ¿Verdad, Tigrecito?, el Gran Dragón no puede haberse equivocado de ciudad".**  
 **"No, yo también estoy seguro, princesita. El Kitsune está en Toulouse, lo mismo que los Inus".**  
 **"Bueno, tendremos que seguir buscándolos aunque debamos pasar toda la noche despiertos".**  
 **"Sí, hagámoslo. Mañana dormiremos en algún lugar donde no puedan vernos. Sigamos por esta calle empedrada".**  
 **Pero pasaron seis, siete, ocho horas sin que encontraran siquiera rastros de los Akitas… Y ya habían caminado por Boulevard de la Gare, Avenue Jean Rieux, Rue du Midis frente al Hong Kong Stadium, y Rue des Fontaines. Bien podrían haber vuelto a tener relaciones para dormir después de eso tiernamente abrazados, todo frente a la propia casa del Kitsune. Ellos no los habrían molestado en lo más mínimo, por órdenes de Shinsato.**  
 **Cuando vieron en otro reloj las 4.50 AM, la Gata y Bolt abandonaron desanimados la búsqueda correspondiente a esa noche.**  
 **"Cómo lograron hacernos perder todas estas horas... ¿Dónde estarán, entonces, cumpiendo su funesta misión? Ni siquiera eso, pudimos descubrir". -Se lamentaba ahora Bolt.**  
 **"Es cierto, Perrito mío; no oímos a nadie pidiendo auxilio y seguramente también habrán conseguido algunas nuevas víctimas a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo. Pero no nos atormentemos demasiado, pues hicimos lo más que pudimos".**  
 **"Sí, Cobrita… -estuvo de acuerdo él. -Mejor vamos a un sitio apropiado para que podamos dormir bien acurrucaditos y en paz".**  
 **La Gata aceptó, por supuesto. De momento, Francia seguía siendo para ellos el lugar donde podían dar rienda suelta a su romanticismo… Y en pocas horas, se vería que al menos allí no estaban realmente obligados a enfrentar a los Akitas.**

 **6/12  
** **La mañana siguiente vino con un extraño espectáculo: todos menos tres de los Inus yacían inertes; cada Perro mostraba cuatro marcas alargadas, las cuales sin embargo no parecían haberles causado directamente la muerte.**  
 **¿Qué nuevo misterio era este? ¿Los habría seguido a escondidas Hatsumi o algún otro Gato Guerrero, después de todo? …Eso también, lo sabrían la Gata y Bolt unas horas más tarde.**  
 **"Mira allá, Tigrecito… Otro Inu con los mismos cortes. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?"**  
 **"Yo tampoco puedo responder eso, Cobrita. Pero estuvo muy bien que alguien nos ayudara".**  
 **"Sí, pero ¿Y el Kitsune? ¿Estará muerto en cualquier lado, como los Akitas?"  
"No creo, Mitty. Quien acabó con todos estos Inus debe habernos dejado al Zorrito para que pudiéramos vencerlo juntos, como al de British Columbia".**  
 **"Ahora yo también, creo eso. ¿Buscamos al Zorrito o lo llamamos a gritos?"**  
 **"Las dos cosas, princesita. Quiero decir, tú simplemente lo buscas mientras yo me encargo de llamarlo y si tú, por ejemplo, lo encuentras primero, vienes a decirme por dónde lo viste".**  
 **"Buen plan, Bolty… Muy arriesgado, pero apropiado para dos Guerreros como nosotros".**  
 **"Cuídate mucho de todos modos". -Le rogó él cuando ambos se despidieron.**

 **9.40 AM:  
** **"Señor Sens… Shinsato -intentaba explicar por tercera vez, temblando, el único Akita que había tenido el mínimo de valor necesario para hablar del asunto ante el Kitsune. -Le digo que parecía el dios del Rayo cayendo sobre nosotros, aunque fuera uno a la vez… Y el Inu que recibía su golpe, ya no volvía a levantarse más…"**  
 **"Bueno, en ese caso… Me parece que iré a buscarlo y mostrarle quién manda aquí. Sí, eso voy a hacer; ustedes sólo vengan si yo los llamo".**  
 **Teniendo como se ve sus propios planes, el Kitsune salió completamente cubierto por su armadura, que era además bastante pesada; pero él se jactaba de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla. Incluso con respecto a sus armas, pues su favorita era semejante a un bastón de hierro que media setenta centímetros y pesaba unos cinco kilos.**  
 **Con tanto metal encima como un auto blindado, entonces, Shinsato salió a buscar al misterioso enemigo.**  
 **Siguió por la Rue des Fontaines -donde en realidad tenia su casa- hasta la Rue de Cugnaux. Desde allí continuó por Route de Sant Simon ignorando los ladridos de cierto Perro que lo llamaba (¿Cómo un simple Perro va a poder hacer eso con mis Inus y encima pretender desafiarme?) y luego hacia la Rue Fieux, sin prestar tampoco la menor atención a aquellos que lo veían mientras caminaban, o desde los vehículos.**  
 **Por igual motivo pasó a escasos tres metros de una Gata vestida como Ninja a quien por supuesto había visto perfectamente, mientras iba caminando muy confiado por la calle mencionada.**  
 **Mittens, comprendiendo que sus armas no podían contra semejante defensa, memorizó el nombre de la calle y fue corriendo a buscar a Bolt.**

 **"Lo encontré, Tigrecito -le dijo al reunirse con él casi veinte minutos después. -Iba por la Rue Fieux y tal vez siga allí. Pero el caso es que va como si llevara encima un gran caparazón de metal y ni siquiera sé si tu Nunchaku podrá hacerle algo".  
** **"Bien, pero de todos modos lo seguiremos hasta que se nos ocurra alguna cosa. Vamos rápido a esa calle, Cobrita".**  
 **"Ah, casi olvido un detalle aunque es de muy poca importancia. El Kitsune me vio pero siguió su camino como si yo no existiera".**  
 **Bolt quedó pensativo mientras se alejaban nuevamente del Hong Kong Stadium.**  
 **"Eso también lo veremos después… Si nos tiene miedo, como dijo Shang-Po que podia ocurrir, o no nos considera rivales lo suficientemente buenos en comparación con él".**  
 **Continuaron pues su búsqueda, sin notar que un Perro iba siguiéndolos, a unos quince metros.**  
 **Cuando pudieron ver al Kitsune cerca de un puente, Bolt finalmente supo hasta qué punto estaba protegido por la armadura. Pero ni ellos ni Shinsato -por distintos motivos, claro-, repararon en alguien que miraba todo desde el techo de un edificio de tres pisos.**  
 **…Hasta que un chorro de fuego cayó con toda su fuerza sobre el Kitsune acorazado, obligándolo a quitarse rápidamente casi toda la armadura.**  
 **"¡Uy!, mira, Bolty… Parece que nuestro buen Dragón vino a facilitarnos un poco las cosas".**  
 **Mientras Shinsato, furioso y algo chamuscado, lanzaba los peores insultos contra quien 'se había atrevido a semejante cosa', la Gata y el Perro lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.**  
 **"¿Qué quieren conmigo ustedes, ahora? Y acaso tú, Gata, especie de carne mal oliente, pretendes pelear conm…?" -No pudo terminar por un violento golpe de Bolt que, tomándolo desprevenido, lo hizo caer un metro hacia atrás.**  
 **"No puedo creerlo… Lo desmayé con un solo golpe".**  
 **"Pues parece que sí, Tigrecito. Y tal vez por eso llevaba encima tanto hierro".**  
 **"Cuando despierte lo obligamos juntos a pedirte perdón, ¿No, Cobrita? -preguntó, mirando luego con desprecio al Kitsune desmayado. -Bah… Qué combate fácil y aburrido iba a ser, si quería defenderse".**  
 **"Voy a ver si se me ocurre algo mejor, mi cielo. Por lo pronto, esas partes de su armadura pueden ir con nosotros, así las conservamos en Los Ángeles como un pequeño trofeo".**  
 **"Esa idea sí me gusta -sonrió él. -Ahora acabemos con este Kitsune, así seguimos con la misión".**  
 **Como a causa del frío había muy pocos transeúntes, la única que pudo ver a un Dragón verde y amarillo junto a un Perro provisto de Nunchaku y una Gata con ropa de Ninja fue una anciana septuagenaria; nadie creería su historia.**  
 **Bolt metió las piezas de la armadura en el canasto donde llevaban todo para el viaje mientras su Gata hacía volver en sí a Shinsato. Si iba a matarlo, quería darle una ultima oportunidad de defenderse.**  
 **"Me llamaste carne mal oliente, ¿No, Kitsune? ¿Quién te crees tú, ordenando la muerte de tantas Gatas y sus hijos, o los que sólo por tu culpa tienen la mala suerte de vivir junto a ellas?"**  
 **"Estuve cumpliendo una misión, basura, ¡Y los otros Kitsunes de Tailandia, China y Japón van a seguirla hasta el final!" -Se apresuró a decir para que ella no pudiera interrumpirlo.**  
 **"¿Japón, dijiste ahora? -Mittens parecía ignorar esta vez el nuevo insulto aunque Bolt quería convertirlo ahí mismo en carne picada. -Pero si te refieres a Kaisetsu, mi esposo aquí presente se encargó muy bien de matarlo cuando viajó por error a ese país".**  
 **"No te creo ni una palabra, pedazo de desecho orgánico. Además, ¿Con qué comida te convenció ese Perro para que te regalaras a él?"**  
 **Bolt ya apenas si podia contenerse de hacer polvo al Kitsune, pero Mittens lo detuvo con un gesto.**  
 **"Sí que sabes insultar, ¿Verdad, Zorrito? Me pregunto si también aprendiste alguna vez a impedir algo como esto…"**  
 **Usando la Canalización combinada con el cuarto movimiento, golpeó a Shinsato debajo del hombro izquierdo, provocando así un desorden en el sistema circulatorio que pocos minutos después traería la muerte del Kitsune.**  
 **Mittens, sin prestarle más atención, se volvió hacia Bolt.**  
 **"Quería que viera personalmente cómo alguien tan despreciado por él podia vencerlo con facilidad, por eso te pedí que no intervinieras, Bolty; y creo que también a causa de eso te debo una disculpa, cielito…"**  
 **"Pero no, Cobrita… Estuvo bien, que lo hicieras así -la miró entre asombrado y felíz. -Por cierto… Si alguna vez no puedo evitar enfurecerte de verdad, tan sólo avísame antes de golpearme, princesita".**  
 **"No te preocupes, mi cielo. Con el Perro que me dio tantos hijos y felicidad, me cuidaré muy bien de usar el Shé Quan. Y ahora soy yo, quien debe decir 'por cierto', hablando de Perros; pues aquí viene uno y no es precisamente un Akita".**

 **Tal como había dicho Mittens, se acercaba a ellos un Dogo de Bordeaux, llamado Antoine (Antuán); y era por supuesto de esa ciudad. Casi inmediatamente, acabadas las presentaciones, les contó por qué estaba en Toulouse.  
** **"Mis dueños me trajeron aquí para una exposición canina pero a las pocas semanas fuí secuestrado, no sé con qué intenciones. Luego, aunque logré escapar, no pude reunirme con ellos; tal vez estén ahora en Bordeaux. Pasé aquí algo más de un año y, desde que llegó ese Kitsune con sus Perros, sólo anduve escondiéndome aun sabiendo a quiénes buscaban los Inus. Pero no quería que me vieran y se les ocurriera matame…"**  
 **"No, claro… -comprendió la Gata. -Sin embargo ahí puedes verlo, al terror de Toulouse. Yo sola lo maté, aunque mi Bolt y yo hayamos tardado tanto en venir a ayudar".**  
 **"Querrás decir, ustedes y un Dragón -aclaró Antoine con una gran sonrisa. -Pues mucho antes de seguirlos, pude ver cómo un Dragón con aspecto oriental atacaba a los Inus cayendo sobre ellos como un relámpago, que los dejaba muertos ahí mismo. Los encargados de la limpieza en Toulouse y otros humanos, al ver tantos Akita Inus misteriosamente fallecidos, sólo pudieron hacerse muchas conjeturas sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido y luego se los llevaron tal como estaban, para enterrarlos apropiadamente… Un final inesperado, para esos Perros Ninjas. Pero ahora quedaron tres, porque algunos Perros callejeros contaron a los Akitas y en Toulouse, hasta las Palomas saben cuántos Inus trajo el Kitsune".**  
 **"El Gran Dragón… Debimos suponerlo, ¿Verdad, Bolty? …Pero en cuanto a lo que dijiste sobre los Inus, Antoine, no te preocupes: mi Perro y yo podemos ir a buscarlos en cualquier momento".**  
 **"Gracias entonces, Mittens y Bolt -caminó hacia el edificio de tres pisos y miró hacia arriba. -Perdón, gracias también a usted, Monsieur Dragón".**  
 **El Espíritu Viviente le devolvió la gentileza sonriendo. Luego habló a los dos Guerreros.**  
 **"La casa del Kitsune está a casi trescientos metros pasando Route de San Simon y a dos calles de ésta -Rue Fieux- hacia el norte; una blanca, con puerta negra y ventanas con rejas verdes, como los colores de su armadura. Allí encontrarán a los tres Inus restantes".**  
 **"Pero si van ahora mismo, ¿Me dejan ir con ustedes? -pidió el Dogo de Bordeaux. -Tal vez pueda ayudar, aunque sea un poquito".**  
 **"No, Antoine, lo siento -respondió Mittens. -No podemos dejar que te arriesgues allá. Pero hay algo que él sí puede hacer, ¿Verdad, Tigrecito?"**  
 **"Ah… Sí. Antoine, tengo un lugar para ti en Los Ángeles". -Le habló del grupo de Guerreros que estaba formando.**  
 **"Me encanta la idea. Apenas pueda iré a Los Angeles y a ese Templo de Birmanos que mencionaste. Pero después no me hagan esperar mucho su regreso, porque voy a estar muy ansioso de empezar mi entrenamiento".**  
 **"Totalmente de acuerdo. Deja todo en nuestras manos; y en las del Gran Dragón".**  
 **"Nosotros también queremos terminar lo más pronto posible con todos los Inus y Kitsunes, para volver allá y reunirnos con nuestros hijos". -Agregó Mittens a modo de aclaración.**  
 **"Con tu permiso entonces, Bolt, no puedo evitar decir esto: valiente Mittens… -se emocionó. -…Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes. Si no estuvieras casada con él, yo te habría pedido que fueras mi esposa. Pero ustedes hicieron muy bien, en aceptarse el uno al otro".**  
 **"Me lo imagino… Cualquier Perro que no viera a los Gatos como algo muy malo se enamoraría de mi hermosa Mittens, Pero ella ya me aseguró varias veces que soy y seré el único Perro a quien ame".**  
 **"Yo, por eso mismo… Voy a ver si antes de dejar mi France natal puedo encontrar a alguien como ella, que quiera acompañarme y formar familia conmigo allá. ¡Nos vemos! -empezó a alejarse en su búsqueda personal. -¡Vayan cuando quieran a esa dirección y acaben con ellos!"**

 **Los Inus de Shinsato, que había salido casi tres horas antes, empezaban a impacientarse.  
** **"Ya pasó el mediodía… No vuelve, ni nos llama para darnos alguna orden".**  
 **"El caso es que no podemos ir a ningún lado; sólo esperar aquí su regreso o un llamado suyo".**  
 **"¿Escuché mal, o estás quejándote?"**  
 **"Oíste mal; pero me gustaría poder ir, no importa si es con ustedes o solo, y encontrar a esos dos presumidos que mencionó el Kitsune, para matarlos personalmente".**  
 **"Pero ni siquiera para eso, nos dio Shinsato la autorización. De modo que no inventes, ni sueñes con ir a buscarlos".**  
 **Estuvieron discutiendo el asunto unos veinte minutos, hasta que uno los vio acercarse a través de la ventana.**  
 **"¡Ahí están llegando esa Gata y el Perro! ¡Déjenlos para mí!"**  
 **"¡No, quiero matarlos yo, que sé usar bien el Shé Quan!"**  
 **"¡Pero yo soy aquí el único experto en Hú Quan!"**  
 **"Y yo sé los dos estilos, así que ustedes quédense a ver el espectáculo".**  
 **Para no perder tiempo discutiendo esta vez, cada Akita fue a esperarlos en un lugar distinto de esa casa… Sin poder imaginar que Mittens entraría por un ventanuco del ático mientras Bolt atravesaba ruidosamente la entrada principal.**  
 **¡CRAAAAAAACK!, hizo la puerta, y el Perro ya estaba adentro. El Inu que había ido a esperarlo cerca de la entrada -y usaba los dos estilos- fue a atacarlo con una Manrikkigusari; la hizo girar muy rápidamente frente a él, creando la ilusión de un gran disco gris.**  
 **Bolt sin embargo, en cierto modo ya tenia experiencia con esas armas, pues había visto cómo la usaba el Kitsune de Oklahoma.**  
 **"Conque una cadenita, ¿Eh? ¿Acaso te crees Uragano? …Pues te mostraré lo que puedo hacer, contra tu Manrikkigusari".**  
 **El Akita Inu siguió acercándose, amenazante. Bolt también fue hacia él; estiró su brazo izquierdo donde estaba el Guante-Garra y la cadena quedó enroscada allí. Antes que el Inu pudiera hacer algo, entonces, se mantuvo con manos y pies firmes contra el piso.**  
 **Las cosas se le complicaron un poco cuando llegó casi desde atrás el segundo Inu (el tercer Perro Ninja estaba un piso más arriba, a punto de encontrarse con Mittens). Viéndolo acercarse, Bolt se dio vuelta ignorando por unos momentos al otro Inu, para darle un golpe muy fuerte con su Guante-Garra. Le dejó tres marcas sangrantes y volvió a enfrentar al primer Akita.**  
 **"Tu Manrikkigusari puede ser muy rápida, pero yo puedo aplastarte un poco esa cabeza con mi Nunchaku, Perr… ¡AUUUUUU!"**  
 **"Ja, ja, ja! -se rió el Inu que usaba esa cadena como arma. -Eso te pasa por no prestar más atención a tu enemigo. ¿Y se supone que te entrenaron? …Yo ya no lo creo".**  
 **El otro Akita, siempre desde atrás, lo había atacado con un Sai que iba dirigido al costado del Perro, pero terminó clavándose justo arriba de su pierna izquierda. Bolt al sentir eso y escuchar la burla sólo pudo reaccionar con furia, usando ahora su Nunchaku contra el otro atacante, que ya parecía el más peligroso con su arma terminada en punta.**  
 **Dejando al de la cadena golpearlo repetidas veces, se concentró en evitar cualquier nuevo ataque del Inu situado frente a él. En tales circunstancias, ninguno de los tres imaginó siquiera lo que pasaría en el minuto siguiente.  
** **El Inu ocupado en golpear a Bolt con su Manrikkigusari tuvo de pronto un Sai clavado entre las últimas costillas… Se dio vuelta inmediatamente pero no pudo ver quién lo había atacado.  
** **"¡Aquí hay alguien más, y que por supuesto no debería estar!" -El ahora invisible agresor había desaparecido de la escena junto con el Sai.**  
 **"¿Y dónde anda el otro Inu, entonces?"**  
 **Como respuesta, un Shuriken manchado de sangre cayó rebotando por casi todos los escalones, desde el primer piso. Y cuando fueron a investigar, ignorando esta vez definitivamente al Perro blanco…**  
 **"¡Aquí hay un brazo de él!" -Señaló entre horrorizado y furioso, el que usaba la cadena.**  
 **"¡Y aquí una de sus piernas! ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTO?" -Gritó el del Sai, tratando de sonar más amenazador que impresionado.**  
 **"Yo diría que es un fantasma…" -Dijo Bolt un poco más atrás, felíz de verlos así y pensando en su adorada Mittens. Sólo ella, usando hábilmente lo aprendido en el Templo, podia haber tomado por sorpresa a otro Perro Ninja y nuevamente sin ayuda.**  
 **"Tú cállate, Perro Embaraza-Gatas… -le gruñó el otro Akita. -Seguro ya tienes muchas, en tu harén… Todas igual de corrompidas, inútiles, descarriadas sociales".**  
 **"No, nada de lo que dijiste es cierto. Y si en realidad tuviera un harén, mis Gatas no serían descarriadas" -Replicó enseguida Bolt para dejar claro el asunto.**  
 **"Él tiene razón -se dejó ver Mittens un segundo después. -Mi Bolt no ama a otra Gata que a mí, tal como yo no amo a ningún otro Perro".**  
 **"Por supuesto… -insistió el del Sai al oír eso. -Los dos están en el mismo nivel de desviación natural. Y por eso mismo deben ser eliminados cuanto antes".**  
 **"Si no podemos nosotros será otro Kitsune…" -Dijo con voz ronca de amenaza el otro Inu, avanzando con su Manrikkigusari hacia Mittens.**  
 **Pero ella le tiró un Shuriken dándole en mitad del brazo y un instante después los dos Inus estaban buscándola mirando en todas direcciones, sin poder verla.**  
 **"Holaaaa… Estoy al lado de la puertaaaa…" -Los saludó burlona, mientras sacaba otro Shuriken, que enseguida le lanzó al mismo que había atacado con su Sai.**  
 **"¿Conque sí, Gata? ...Pues a ver si ahora puedes salvar a tu enamorado". -Saltó hacia Bolt para volver a hundirle la punta afilada de su arma; a un costado del cuello, esta vez.**  
 **Ante la nueva amenaza, Bolt se irguió rápidamente con el Nunchaku en la mano, el brazo estirado y la mirada puesta en el Akita Inu. Pero Mittens no podia dejar que hirieran otra vez a su Perro, por lo cual fue hacia el agresor y usando un Shuriken como navaja le cortó casi completamente el brazo armado. Cuando el otro Akita corrió hacia Bolt con una Katana para eliminarlo de una vez -su compañero aullando de dolor y furia contra Mittens-, la Gata le hundió su Sai cerca del estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor. Bolt completó el trabajo desmayándolo con varios golpes.**  
 **"¡Van a ver! -rugía amenazas, aún, el del brazo casi mutilado. -¡En Francia, Japón o Estados Unidos, alguno de ustedes va a morir!"**  
 **Mittens fue hacia él… Quería acabar con ese asunto, pero Bolt la retuvo con la mano en su hombro.**  
 **"Espera, Cobrita, no lo mates. Quiero que hagamos una cosa". -Se la dijo al oído y unos segundos después, habiendo dejado ambos en un rincón todo el equipo de combate con las armas, empezaron a disfrutar abrazados, lamiéndose mutuamente y con toda la tranquilidad posible.**  
 **"¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¿Creen que haciendo eso van a salirse con la suya? ¡Cabezas huecas, locos de remate! ¡Ya verán si entra ahora mismo el Kitsune Shinsato!"  
** **Mittens lamió un poco más el rostro de Bolt antes de mirar sonriendo al Inu.  
** **"Lo siento, pero hasta en eso resulta que estás desactualizado. En Estados Unidos y Japón ya no quedan Kitsunes ni Inus; en cuanto al de Francia, yo misma lo eliminé con un golpe de Shé Quan… Ahora déjanos seguir a mi Perro y a mí, disfrutando esto".**  
 **"¡De ningún modo! ¡Aunque no pueda atacarlos, van a tener que oírme y no podrán estar tan tranquilos! ¡Eso que hacen va contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza, y…!" -El Akita siguió gritando cosas como esta excepto para decir palabras peores.**  
 **"¿Me permites un momento, princesita?" -Preguntó Bolt, luego de lamer como había estado haciendo, los labios de ella.**  
 **"Sí, te espero, Tigrecito". -Ronroneó la Gata mientras él se incorporaba.**  
 **"Cállate, Inu, o te romperé el otro brazo y las dos piernas. Ella y yo nos amamos aunque para algunos eso sea un error… Y lo mismo pasa con muchos en todo el mundo, así que miles de Gatas y Perros, si se aman los unos a las otras, no pueden estar equivocados. Si es contra una ley, además, es sólo la de ustedes, que prohíbe a dos especies distintas encontrarse como no sea para matarse entre sí o al menos odiarse. Qué extraño entonces, que tú seas un Perro y yo quiera hacer contigo esas dos cosas cuando también amo a una Gata…"**  
 **"Pero tú no mereces ser considerado un Perro, sino más bien un Puerco, y esa de allí otra gran Cerda, esperando que la dejes más gorda con tu…" -No pudo decir nada más, por supuesto: Bolt empezó a llenarlo de golpes y hasta mordiscos, dejándolo apenas respirar.**  
 **"Mi esposa no es ninguna Cerda, ¿Entendiste? ¡Mittens es… -golpe- UNA… -otro golpe- HERMOSA… -de nuevo y en la boca- GATA! ¡Y es la madre de MIS hijos!"**  
 **Lo mordió ahora en el brazo, tan fuertemente como lo habría hecho un Tigre. El Inu no pudo soltarse y Bolt sacudió la cabeza violentamente hasta que consiguió cumplir parte de la amenaza prometida.**  
 **El Akita ahora sí aulló de dolor, mientras su compañero recuperaba el conocimiento y afuera algunos empezaban a mirar por la ventana.**  
 **"¡Cobrita, si quieres es todo tuyo! ¡Yo me encargaré de este!"**  
 **"No, está bien, Tigrecito mío… Te dejo a los dos. Tómalo como un regalo que te doy por tu amor hacia mí". -Ella evidentemente hablaba igual que cuando ambos estaban abrazados lamiéndose mutuamente, por lo cual Bolt deseó estar junto a su Gata en ese mismo instante… Pero tenia que acabar con dos Inus. Fue entonces contra el que había vuelto en sí; no quería darle tiempo de recuperarse por completo.**  
 **Cuando lo vio con la Manrikkigusari llsta para golpearlo, se agazapó como un Tigre y haciendo el Súper-Ladrido -que rompió la ventana por donde miraban todo los transeúntes obligándolos a retroceder- saltó sobre el Akita, al cual golpeó en ambos lados de la cabeza al mismo tiempo… Resultado inmediato, knock out.**  
 **"Bah, también fue demasiado fácil esta pelea…" -Dijo casi quejándose, mientras volvía al asunto anterior con el otro Inu.**  
 **"Ustedes no dejan de insultar a mi esposa, pero ella tiene más honor que todos los Kitsunes juntos. Y ahora, como por supuesto te avisé sobre lo que haría si seguías hablando de ese modo…"**  
 **Ante la mirada del Akita cada vez más asustado, de los que seguían mirando y ante la propia Mittens, fue a buscar la Katana que había, sujeta con tira de cuero, a una pared. La usó para acabar con los dos Inus además de dejar previamente sin las piernas al primero, y se apresuró a dejarla en el piso; quería volver con la Gata y abrazarla nuevamente un rato largo, dejando atrás la violencia del reciente combate.**  
 **  
"¡Mi Perrito valiente! ¡Sabía que ibas a poder vencerlos tú solo!" -Lo elogió ella, con la sensación de amarlo más que nunca.**  
 **"Mi dulce princesita… Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos una semana así en este mismo lugar, lamiéndonos el uno al otro como hicimos hace unos minutos…"**  
 **"A mí también me gustaría, cielito... Sólo que debemos seguir hasta el final y ahora está esperándonos el Gran Dragón. Pero cuando al menos uno de nosotros haya terminado esta misión, podrá reunirse con los hijos que tuvimos".**  
 **"No digas eso, Cobrita… Si vuelve uno de los dos a Los Ángeles, también lo hace el otro. Yo confío en que lo lograremos".**  
 **"En ese caso te creo, Tigrecito. Y ahora, cuando quieras, volvemos donde está el Gran Dragón para continuar nuestro viaje".**  
 **"Sí, enseguida, Mittens".**  
 **Se besaron y lamieron un poco más; luego Bolt la miró a los ojos: "Cielos, Cobrita, de nuevo me gustaría que siguiéramos haciendo esto".**  
 **"No te preocupes, yo estoy igual. Ven, busquemos nuestras cosas".**  
 **"Estuve todo este rato, como dicen algunos, más enamorada que nunca -continuó la Gata mientras los dos se ponían nuevamente su equipo de Guerreros. -Y fue de ti, cielito, al ver cómo te encargabas de esos Inus por mí. Aunque ahora nos esperen otros combates, a la vuelta disfrutaremos muchos días lo que hicimos recién".**  
 **Caminó hacia la ventana rota pero se volvió un momento para mirar al Perro.**  
 **"…Y podremos volver a tener hijos, por supuesto".  
"Eso ya hace que quiera estar de regreso y a tu lado en Los Ángeles cuanto antes, Cobrita".  
Salieron de la casa y se reunieron con el Gran Dragón en el techo de esa catedral, luego de subir cada uno a su modo; él valiéndose de su Guante-Garra para trepar por la pared… Dos minutos después, estaban volando rumbo a su siguiente etapa, Tailandia.**


	4. Ksʹạtriy e Isolda

**En ese país del Sudeste Asiático, las víctimas -en su mayoría Gatas- ya eran casi ciento cincuenta; allí los Inus se encargaban de ellas y Yusako aumentaba en número a las otras. Dos Akitas iban por la capital y la vecina Thon Buri, tres se encargaban del Oeste Tailandés y los cinco restantes, el "Grupo Especial", atravesaban de Norte a Sur el sector oriental; aunque éstos no mataban a todas las Gatas que veían, se las llevaban al Kitsune para que él decidiera qué hacer. Si ellas sobrevivian, sin embargo, sólo era para quedar bajo sus órdenes o morir mutiladas de a poco. Yusako entretanto eliminaba a todos los Perros, Gatos, Conejos, etc. que podia, si encontraba a dos o más de ellos juntos y no pertenecían a una misma especie; y más si llegaban a enamorarse como Mittens y Bolt.  
Cuando los dos Guerreros llegaron con el Gran Dragón, ya habían habido otras cinco víctimas; sólo Gatas esta vez, pero aunque se mantuvieran dentro de sus hogares casi todo el día en algún momento tenían que salir, y los Inus fatalmente las veían.**

 **4.46 PM:**  
 **"Listo, podemos bajar -dijo el Perro, contento en cierto modo de poder hacerlo. -¡Eh, cuánto olor a agua!"**  
 **Estaban ahora al Oeste -en las afueras de Krung Thep- y el viento soplaba precisamente desde el Este, trayendo pronto otros aromas a la nariz del Perro.**  
 **"Uy, me parece que acabo de oler azafrán, Cobrita. Y este otro es canela. Mmmmmmh… -se relamió. -Ahora arroz con curry… Por allá hay madera recién pintada. Y de ese lado están haciendo alguna ceremonia con incienso, como las que vimos en el Templo".**  
 **"Sí, yo también lo noté. Pero en cuanto a los otros, incluso antes que mencionaras el arroz con curry sentía el estómago vacío. Busquemos un restaurante".**  
 **No tardaron en encontrar uno, apenas estuvieron dentro de la ciudad. Allí Bolt recurrió al viejo truco de su carita triste y poco después los dos estaban comiendo algo que tenia aspecto y sabor de pollo frito.**  
 **Pero no mucho más tarde, al pasar cerca de otro restaurante, pudieron oír maullidos, ladridos, etc., provenientes del sótano. Tras varios minutos de hablarlo entre ellos fueron a investigar, escabulléndose entre cinco tipos peligrosos, y casi lamentaron haberlo hecho.**  
 **En veinte jaulas había al menos la misma cantidad de Perros entre Shi Tzus, Pekineses, Shar Peis y otros; luego los dos vieron nueve, con dos o tres Gatos en cada una (Snow Shoes, Abisinias, de Java, un Birmano y varios grises); otras cinco tenían Ratas y en la última, muy grande, un Tigre de Bengala llamado Ming.**  
 **"Oh, no, Bolty, no puedo creer que los tengan aquí para eso".**  
 **"Tampoco yo, Cobrita. Y menos que en Tailandia haya algo peor que los Kitsunes".**  
 **"¡Déjennos salir! ¡Ayúdennos! ¡Sáquennos de aquí!" -Gritaban los prisioneros todo el tiempo. Mittens y Bolt fueron a hablar con ellos.**  
 **"Ah, les sirvieron a una de nosotras". -Les informó una Rata gris tras conversar con ellos unos minutos, dejándolos medio shockeados.**  
 **"Bueno, se supone que los Gatos hacemos eso. Pero los humanos… No puedo creerlo".**  
 **"Por lo menos no fue uno de ellos, princesita -señaló Bolt a los Gatos enjaulados. Ni siquiera sé cómo me sentiría ahora, o cómo podría mirarte, si pasara semejante cosa…"**  
 **"No te preocupes, cielito. Desde ahora, mientras estemos en Tailandia comeremos únicamente cosas que conozcamos bien, como pollo y pescado".**  
 **"Me parece bien. Ahora veamos qué pasa con ese Tigre".**  
 **"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -Preguntó ella cuando se acercaron.**  
 **"Ming, me llamo. Yo no estoy destinado a que me coman, pero sí para algo llamado medicina ilegal y, aunque no sé mucho de eso, escuché que es horrible…" -Con esta nueva información, la Gata y Bolt tuvieron completo el cuadro de situación que al menos debían intentar resolver.**  
 **"¡Escuchen! -ladró él, y todos se callaron. -Aunque mi esposa y yo logremos sacarlos de esas jaulas, la única salida posible es pasando por donde estarán los humanos. Por lo tanto, si escapamos tiene que ser todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Están de acuerdo?"**  
 **"¡Sí, sí! ¡Sáquennos de aquí!" -Pidieron nuevamente a coro.**  
 **"Muy bien, entonces… Los que puedan, lleven a alguien sobre su espalda; especialmente a las Ratas. Mi Gata y yo iremos unos metros más adelante impidiendo que alguno se les acerque y Ming puede ir detrás de todos para proteger a los últimos".**  
 **Empezaron a abrir las jaulas, casi todas con mucha facilidad aunque sólo pudiera hacerse desde afuera. Con la del Tigre, Bolt tuvo que dar varios golpes usando su Nunchaku hasta que por fin el candado cedió.**  
 **En ese momento empezaron los problemas previstos, pues al oír el ruido desde arriba ellos supieron que alguien se había metido al sótano sin autorización. Pero en cuanto abrieron para bajar por la escalera, en vez de un intruso encontraron una Gata y un Perro -ambos de aspecto amenazador-, seguidos por todos los prisioneros incluyendo al Tigre en la retaguardia.**  
 **Bolt golpeó con su Nunchaku debajo de la rodilla a uno que no se esperaba semejante cosa; Mittens le clavó en un brazo el Sai al que tenia frente a ella (¡Cómo extrañaba su Abanico-Navaja!) …La Gata y el Perro luchaban por sus semejantes, pero así ella también se vengaba de pasados maltratos.**  
 **Los Perros más grandes lograron escapar inmediatamente después, con un Gato o una Gata en sus espaldas; otros Perros y Gatos llevaban del mismo modo a una o más Ratas. En cuanto al Tigre, iba con un Gato y cinco Ratesas.**  
 **"Uy, ten cuidado con tus uñas, amigo. O tendrás que seguir por tu cuenta…"**  
 **"Lo siento, Ming…" -Se disculpó él tratando de no volver a clavar las garras instintivamente en la espalda del Tigre mientras Ming seguía subiendo a su máxima velocidad.**  
 **Un Samoyedo llamado Lau, que llevaba dos Ratas sobre él, estuvo a punto de que volvieran a atraparlo, pero Mittens saltó hacia ellos y con su Sai les lastimó la mano. Luego volvió al lado de su esposo justo a tiempo para evitar que también se lo llevaran a él.**  
 **"¡No toquen a mi Perro, malvados Come-Gatos!" -Les gritó en un maullido furioso, arañándolos con un Shuriken en varios lugares casi al mismo tiempo. Los cinco de esa casa por fin huyeron y todos aquéllos que habían estado encerrados pudieron sentir de nuevo el aire fresco bajo la luz del Sol. Lo único que necesitaban hacer pronto era llegar a un lugar seguro, por lo cual se dirigieron a una de las Pagodas más cercanas.**

 **5.52 PM:  
Bolt, incapaz de contenerse por algo que había ocurrido mientras huían de esa casa, abrazó fuertemente a Mittens.  
"Cobrita hermosa… Gracias, por salvarme. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora tal vez estarían llevándome en una jaula con otros Perros, a un restaurante…"  
"No podia perderte, cielito… No quería perder al Perro a quien tanto amo".  
Todos estaban en el jardín que había a un costado de la Pagoda.  
"Ella y yo -les aclaró luego Bolt a los que habían liberado. -nos conocimos en Nueva York. Nuestro primer encuentro no fue nada bueno, pero unas semanas después empezamos a estar enamorados y pudimos tener hijos: ocho en total, aunque por culpa de los Kitsunes perdimos a cuatro".  
"Estuvimos en una casa de Los Ángeles hasta que aparecieron allá los Kitsunes; entonces empezamos a vivir en el Barrio Chino de esa ciudad e incluso nos casamos en el Templo donde también aprendimos a atacar y a defendernos". -Completó Mittens el relato concerniente a ellos.  
"Pues yo -intervino Lau -también debo agradecerte por salvarme cuando casi vuelven a atraparme en la escalera".  
"Bah… No fue nada". -Respondió ella, tratando de quitarle importancia.  
"¿Nada, evitar la muerte de setenta y un prisioneros? -siguió Lau. -Pues sólo gracias a ustedes, Mittens y Bolt, todos los que liberaron podrán volver a su hogar, o encontrar uno nuevo, o como mínimo vivir felices".  
"Lo que dice el Samoyedo es cierto -se acercó a ellos ahora Ming. -En cuanto a mis opciones… Ya decidí algo: quiero ir a ese Templo de Los Ángeles, así que voy ahora mismo a un lugar donde tengo amigos que me ayudarán".  
"Perfecto, Ming -se alegró Bolt. -Allá podrás ser uno de mis Guerreros". -Le contó sobre lo que había empezado a hacer, el grupo donde ya estaban Morita, Sonya, Niccolo y Antoine.  
"Entonces yo también quiero estar allí -volvió a hablar Lau. -En uno o dos días iré a esperarlos en el Barrio Chino de Los Ángeles y podrás entrenarme como a los otros".  
"Muy bien, futuro Guerrero. Mittens y yo terminaremos pronto con los de Tailandia, para vernos allá lo antes posible".  
Exceptuando al Tigre que ya había salido, todos en general se retiraron en distintas direcciones sin olvidar agradecerles.  
De los Perros, dos Shar Pei se fueron caminando cada uno con una Gata, gris y de Java respectivamente, mientras conversaban con ellas. Tres Abisinias hermanas hicieron otro tanto: dos con Perros Shih Tzu y la tercera con un Pekinés. Luego un Gato de Java volvió a su casa junto a una Shar Pei.  
E incluso entre las Ratas se produjeron casos similares, pues el Snow Shoe y una de las Ratesas que habían logrado escapar sobre la espalda de Ming ya estaban enamorados desde que se habían visto en sus respectivas jaulas.  
El Kitsune entretanto -en la Pagoda abandonada que había elegido para él y sus Perros Ninjas- apenas se enteró de lo sucedido en ese restaurante salió apresurado para ver si podía matar a uno o más de los rescatados por Mittens y Bolt. Sólo alcanzó a ver desde lejos a Ming cuando el Tigre bordeaba la ciudad para ir a un Templo de Gatos Siameses a quienes conocía bien.  
"Bueno, parece que llegué un poco tarde, pero mis Inus o yo los encontraremos, no importa dónde ni cuándo. Y si los salvó ese Bolt… Ese Perro con el montón de hijos desperdiciados en una Gata, apenas pueda verlo le haré entender cómo deben ser las cosas o lo desafiaré a una lucha a muerte".**

 **6.07 PM:**  
 **"Mira, Tigrecito, ese Inu sobre la rama del árbol que está en la otra esquina -le señaló Mittens a Bolt. -¿Lo obligo a bajar para que puedas encargarte de él?"**  
 **"No, Cobrita; para que lo hagamos juntos". -Le contó su idea.**  
 **"Mi Bolty, siempre tan tierno y caballeroso… -le sonrió ella con todo el rostro. -Bueno, enseguida regreso".**  
 **Luego de subir por el lado del árbol donde el Akita no podia verla (había usado en realidad esa habilidad aprendida de sorprender a Li-Kuei en el segundo subsuelo) fue a golpearlo en un lado del cuello y se volvió para bajar rápidamente, pero de modo que él pudiera verla en este caso.**  
 **Y funcionó… El sorprendido Inu sólo pudo pensar en correr detrás de Mittens hasta que Bolt estuvo apenas a un metro de él, listo para desmayarlo con su Nunchaku.**  
 **"Ah, ¿Querían atacarme los dos a la vez? ¡Trataré de hacer que también se arrepientan al mismo tiempo!"**  
 **Pero no contaba con la habilidad de Mittens, quien ayudada por Bolt que le dio un fuerte impulso hacia arriba, fue a caer sobre el Akita clavándole el Sai detrás del cuello, mientras el Perro le daba un gran golpe en la frente. Mittens saltó entonces por encima de Bolt, pero sólo para volver a clavarle el Sai pasando a toda velocidad. Su Perro completó el trabajo, ultimando al Inu con el Guante-Garra.**  
 **"Fue como de película, ¿Verdad, princesita?"**  
 **"Sí, Tigrecito. Además hiciste muy bien, tu parte. Pero lo mejor, por supuesto, fue que pudimos vencerlo juntos".**  
 **"Eso es cierto, y debo felicitarlos -dijo alguien acercándose. -…Sólo que a este Kitsune va a costarles vencerlo como sin duda vinieron a hacer, a menos que me acompañen y estén por lo menos un día en el Templo Siamés de donde vengo. Por cierto, antes que nada… Bienvenidos a Krung Thep Mahanakon Amon Rattanakosin Mahintara Ayuthaya Mahadilok Phop Noppharat Ratchathani Burirom Udomrachaniwet Mahasathan Amon Piman Awatan Sathit Sakkathattiya Witsanukam Prasit".**  
 **"¿Que estamos dónde…? ¿No era Bangkok?" -Preguntaron ellos cuando pudieron dejar de tener los ojos abiertos de asombro.**  
 **"Así la llaman los extranjeros, y para los de esta tierra es Krung Thep… La 'Ciudad de los Ángeles'. Pero a los que vivimos en Templos o en Pagodas nos gusta llamarla así".**  
 **"Ya veo -comentó la Gata. -…Y nosotros venimos de Los Ángeles, donde también vivo gracias a que conocí a Bolt en Nueva York".**  
 **"Ah, sí… Me imaginé que eran ustedes. Vengan conmigo, entonces".**  
 **El Siamés llamado Phi Khung -Pí Kung- los condujo por alrededor de doce calles y callejuelas hasta el Templo Khorat, dirigido por Ban Pai.**  
 **Phi Kung habló unos minutos con el Gran Siamés y volvió la vista hacia los dos Guerreros.**  
 **"Los traje aquí por mi cuenta, honorables Mittens y Bolt, luego de ver cómo se encargaban de ese Inu. Pero ahora Ban Pai está de acuerdo con mi idea personal, porque para vencer a Yusako, cualquiera de los dos que lo enfrente tendrá que ser muy fuerte y capaz de soportar muchos golpes".**  
 **"Eh… Bueno, yo ya luché contra tres de ellos. Y también hice un ejercicio con el Tigre Supremo que vive en el Templo de Los Ángeles".**  
 **"Muy bien, entonces. Pero precisamente, pelear con este Kitsune te hará acordar mucho de ese ejercicio. La única diferencia es, el Tigre Supremo no estaba allí para matarte".**  
 **"¿Quiere decir que necesito mucho más entrenamiento?" -Preguntó, un poco preocupado.**  
 **"Sí, sería lo mejor. Pero como es obvio que ustedes quieren seguir su viaje y volver a Estados Unidos lo antes posible, te daremos uno especial. Si quieres empezar ahora mismo…"**  
 **"Sí, por favor… Cuanto antes podamos ella y yo reunirnos con nuestros hijos, más felices estaremos".**  
 **"Bueno, en ese caso ven por aquí. No, espere, honorable Mittens. Para usted tenemos otro entrenamiento, con el Siamés Bua Yai". -Se lo señaló, mirando en su dirección.**

 **Tal como había ocurrido en el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ, ella y el Perro tenían que hacer todo de nuevo por separado. Phi Kung llevó a Bolt al fondo del patio reservado para prácticas y le dio las indicaciones para el nuevo ejercicio.**  
 **"Como ves, hay cinco piedras casi del mismo tamaño y esféricas colgando de cadenas a lo largo de una viga y, al otro lado, una botella sujeta con un anillo de hierro a esa pared. Tu trabajo será golpear la primera piedra de modo que la última rompa esa botella".**  
 **"¿Pero golpeando una sola…? Me parece que no entiendo…"**  
 **"Sólo dale a la primera lo más fuerte que puedas; enseguida entenderás".**  
 **El Perro lanzó su golpe y… Por efecto de transmisión, dejó tres piedras en movimiento pendular, chocando ocasionalmente entre sí.**  
 **"Ahí tienes ya tu respuesta, Guerrero Bolt. Si la hubieras golpeado aún más fuerte, ahora las cinco estarían haciendo lo mismo y la última habría roto esa botella".**  
 **"Ah, este… Bueno, voy a ver si me sale ahora".**  
 **Y con la supervisión del Gato Phi Kung, siguió practicando en esta etapa de su nuevo entrenamiento, pues más tarde tendría otro ejercicio.**

 **6.40 PM:**  
 **Su Gata, entretanto, hacía lo posible por seguir las indicaciones de Bua Yai, que enseñaba Shé Quan en ese Templo.**  
 **"Usted, Guerrera Mittens, según me contó hizo en Los Ángeles ese ejercicio con los Llamadores y las Figuras Danzantes, demostrando ser capaz de pasar sin problemas entre peligros simulados. Por lo tanto no creo que los tenga ahora, si debe atravesar esta parte del patio -o más bien jardín- sembrada con todas esas plantas que tienen en sus hojas una tintura vegetal de color verde. Si logra evitarlas a todas, Señorita Mittens, después no necesitará meterse a ese canal lleno de agua tan fría que viene del río Chao Phraya, para sacarse las manchas".**  
 **"Ah, ¿Agua, dijo? …Bueno, por supuesto me esforzaré en hacer bien este ejercicio, Maestro Bua Yai; pero antes, si me lo permite, quiero hacer una cosa en el lugar que mencionó".**  
 **"Tiene mi autorización" -Respondió él, igual de cortés.**  
 **La Gata caminó hacia el canal y se metió casi de un salto, dejando sólo la cabeza afuera. Luego rodó de costado varias veces sobre sí misma y volvió la vista hacia el Siamés.**  
 **"En el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ -explicó sonriendo. -tuve que hacer un ejercicio que involucraba agua, pero después incluso empezó a gustarme estar bajo una lluvia copiosa, especialmente si es junto a mi Perro".**  
 **"Ah, en ese caso… Lamento decirle que con usted será lo contrario: si no logra pasar bien el ejercicio, después no podrá estar allí para limpiarse".**  
 **"Ay, ¿Para qué habré hablado?" -Se dijo Mittens, como reproche para sí misma, saliendo del agua y regresando al jardín lleno de plantas.**

 **7.10 PM:**  
 **"Bueno, ya cumpliste muy bien con el primer ejercicio, Guerrero Bolt -lo felicitó su nuevo Maestro de Hú Quan. -En dos horas podrás ir a cenar y dormir, pues hoy sólo te queda uno por hacer, aunque sea el más difícil. Ven por aquí".**  
 **Él siguió al Siamés al interior del Templo y los dos bajaron luego unas escaleras… Tres, cuatro y cinco niveles. Todos parecían completamente descuidados excepto tal vez en cuanto a limpieza. Pero cuando llegaron al último Bolt no pudo contener su asombro.**  
 **Además de la evidente iluminación, todas las paredes estaban como mínimo revestidas en oro; en cada una -o junto a éstas- vio tres esculturas representando los doce signos del calendario Lunar y en este caso indiscutiblemente de oro macizo, un gran tapíz con imágenes de temas tradicionales, un par de armas antiguas y un pequeño estante con libros. El piso de 81 metros cuadrados estaba totalmente cubierto de alfombras y almohadones… Hasta tenia un túnel muy bien acondicionado, que conducía directamente a una reserva forestal. Todo para mantener con perfecto bienestar a alguien que vivía allí.**  
 **"Sí, Guerrero Bolt; tenemos un Tigre. Por eso nuestro Templo se llama** **S̄eụ̄x (Sí-á). El nombre del Espíritu Viviente en este caso es Ks̄ʹạtriy̒ (Ksá-trá), y significa Rey".  
"Muy bien elegido el nombre, entonces" -Pensó el Pastor Suizo, que por supuesto lo había visto apenas entró, pero ahora no podia quitarle los ojos de encima. El Tigre tenia al menos cuatro metros de largo y color blanco con rayas negras. Llevaba también, para el ejercicio, un plato de madera sujeto por los costados a una cinta de tela que Ks̄ʹạtriy̒ tenia alrededor del cuello. Bolt tenia que romper el plato de un golpe.  
"Debería ser muy fácil…" -Pensó ahora el Perro.  
…Tendría, que haber sido así, comprobó enseguida Bolt. Con los bloqueos que hacía el Espíritu Viviente valiéndose de sus brazos tan largos, tardó casi una hora y veinte minutos en cumplir con el objetivo del ejercicio.**

 **En cuanto a Mittens, luego de pasar muchas veces entre las plantas mecidas por el viento de la tarde -saliendo en varias ocasiones con una o más rayas verdes alargadas como trazos de pincel- logró hacerlo sin que las hojas la pintaran de nuevo.**  
 **"Ahora sí lo consiguió -la elogió Bua Yai. -Incluso creo que esos trazos le quedaron muy bien allí donde están. Pero sea como sea, recién mañana podrá ir a bañarse a ese canal para quitarse el color verde".**  
 **"No importa, puedo esperar… Aunque podría dejarlos tal como están, en recuerdo de mi ejercicio y de Krung Thep".**  
 **"** … **Es que no van a durar así para siempre, de todos modos. El Sol y la lluvia las harán desaparecer finalmente".  
"Entiendo… Bueno, ¿Mañana temprano tengo otro entrenamiento?"  
"Sí, Guerrera Serpiente, no mucho después del desayuno".  
Tras haber cumplido con los desafíos de esa jornada, Mittens y su Perro se dispusieron a dormir, luego de una cena reparadora.**

 **12/12 - 9.52 AM:**  
 **La Gata terminó su desayuno y fue al encuentro de Bua Yai, quien se dirigió a ella en los siguientes términos.**  
 **"En nuestro Templo no tenemos una Serpiente Suprema, Guerrera Mittens. Pero en un rato se presentará alguien que servirá para esta parte de su entrenamiento, y además estará encantada de poder ayudarnos. Puede emplear ese tiempo practicando o haciendo lo que desee, aunque tal vez la llame pronto".**  
 **Ella estuvo algo más de media hora en el patio; primero diez o doce minutos sumergida con el agua fría hasta el cuello y el resto del tiempo, haciendo ataques a gran velocidad contra enemigos imaginarios. Luego vio acercarse al Siamés.**  
 **Mientras Bua Yai volvía a entrar con Mittens al Templo** **S̄eụ̄x, le contó sobre la que había aceptado de buena gana ayudarlos, pero sin decir exactamente quién era, como les gustaba hacer a algunos Gatos. Por eso cuando Mittens la vio no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, pues si bien conocía hace tiempo al Dragón del Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ, ahora estaba frente a una Dragonesa de tipo occidental, con escamas azules excepto algunas, violetas, en las alas y en su espalda. Ella le dijo a Mittens su nombre, Isolda ("De gran belleza") y por qué se encontraba allí; su motivo personal para permanecer en ese Templo.  
"El Gran Maestro Ban Pai nos dio al Tigre que vive aquí y a mí, la autorización para casarnos, además de su beneplácito. Estaré con él en su confortable recinto y cuando podamos tener familia ya no extrañaré demasiado el cielo".  
"Me… Parece maravilloso -titubeó un momento la Gata. -Pero ¿Cómo piensan hacer con los Tigrecitos recién nacidos?"  
"Sabia pregunta, Guerrera Mittens. Sólo que no debe preocuparse por los cachorritos que quiero tener de él… Algunas Dragonesas -aunque esto ocurre principalmente en el caso de las orientales semejantes al Dragón que usted ya conoce-, sí podemos amamantar a nuestros hijos. Sólo que Dragonesas como yo, capaces de hacer eso, son muy escasas actualmente; y por eso mismo muy estimadas en esta parte del mundo".  
"Qué bueno, de todos modos hay más Dragonesas así. -sonrió Mittens. -Yo por supuesto, hasta que estuve en el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ, ni siquiera había soñado con Dragones verdaderos, pues para mí el mundo era real, o no existía. Desde entonces, en cambio, puedo creer casi cualquier cosa extraordinaria".  
"Déjeme decirle, en ese caso, es mejor incluso saber que creer. Si al terminar aquí su misión tiene oportunidad y lo desea, pase por Chiang Mai. Seguramente se sorprenderá. Ahora empezaremos con su entrenamiento especial de hoy".  
La Gata asintió, volviendo la vista hacia Bua Yai.  
"Bueno en este ejercicio usted tendra que evitar ser levantada del suelo por Isolda, quien por supuesto estará volando; y en lo posible, Guerrera Mittens, sin tener que correr. Quiero ver sus reflejos contra un posible rival mucho mayor. Cuando esté lista…"  
"Lo estoy, Maestro Yai. Podemos comenzar ya".  
La Dragonesa azul sacudió sus alas, elevándose de un salto para volar en círculos y arcos grandes a distinta altura cada vez. Era más lenta que el Gran Dragón del Templo dirigido por Shang-Po, pero aun así pasaba a mucha velocidad sobre Mittens; en cualquier momento extendería su brazo para atraparla sorprendiéndola.  
En cuatro ocasiones casi lo consigue, y una de esas veces la Dragonesa tocó con su mano la delgada cola de Mittens, que la Gata retiró justo a tiempo. Esa forma de ser levantada, en especial, era inaceptable.  
Sea como fuere, al cabo de media hora el Siamés consideró que ella había logrado pasar bien ese ejercicio.  
"Ahora, Guerrera Mittens, deberá tener sus ojos vendados. Pues para el siguiente tipo de entrenamiento, usted tratará de acertarle a Isolda cuando la Dragonesa haya pasado volando sobre usted, con estos Shuriken de madera que voy a darle enseguida". -Se los trajo y la Gata se vendó los ojos mientras en su mente buscaba la respuesta de cómo iba a poder lanzárselos a Isolda sin saber cuándo había volado sobre ella. Sin embargo apenas empezó el ejercicio, con el primer vuelo rasante de la Dragonesa, Mittens supo que podia hacerlo: el viento provocado por Isolda le indicaba con cada pasada de la Dragonesa en qué dirección debía lanzar los Shuriken.  
"No debe tardar ni un segundo en lanzárselos, Guerrera Mittens, apenas note que Isolda pasó sobre usted y hacia dónde fue. Porque con este entrenamiento -además de todo lo que logró hasta ahora incluso sin estar junto a su Perro-, no habrá Inu que pueda hacerle daño alguno y, de los Kitsunes, muy pocos lo conseguirán".  
La Dragonesa voló entre cinco y diez veces más, atravesando el salón en distintas direcciones, hasta que Mittens pudo cumplir con el propósito de ese ejercicio.**

 **En el patio entretanto, Bolt practicaba algo por lo menos igual de difícil.**  
 **"Este ejercicio te ayudará a usar tus otros sentidos en un combate. Pues se trata de dar golpes -o evitarlos- sin poder ver a tu oponente, que ahora seré yo".**  
 **Sacó de una pequeña caja dos cintas de tela negra, le tapó los ojos a Bolt y luego se cubrió los suyos diciendo "Bueno, ahora camina un poco tratando de que yo no sepa hacia dónde vas".**  
 **El Perro dio unos pasos, mientras prestaba atención a todos los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos; el olfato no le convenía, por la cantidad de olores provenientes del exterior y del propio Templo.**  
 **Un golpe venido de frente le hizo dar un gruñido involuntario, mientras lanzaba uno con el brazo derecho. Pero Phi Kung consideró que debían recomenzar el ejercicio.**  
 **"Ahora, Bolt, intenta concentrarte en los sonidos únicamente. Empecemos otra vez".**  
 **El Siamés y el Perro fueron en círculos lentamente buscándose el uno al otro, silenciosos… Bueno, más que nada Phi Kung con ésto último, siendo un Gato y además Siamés. El Perro entonces hizo otro esfuerzo, buscando captar hasta el menor sonido. Le llegaron de un lado las voces del grupo que practicaba Long Quan, el murmullo del rio donde Mittens había estado para limpiarse las marcas verdes, algunos ruidos y conversaciones desde el interior del Templo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Si el Gato no quería hacer ruido podia estar ahí? …Sólo tenia un modo de comprobarlo. Descargó entonces un golpe hacia adelante, siguiendo su cálculo mental de la dirección… Y sintió algo retrocediendo por efecto del golpe.**  
 **"Muy bien logrado, Guerrero Bolt -sonrió Phi Kung felicitándolo. -…Fue como si al no poder usar la vista para saber dónde estaba yo, hubieras recurrido a la simple intuición… O al sexto sentido, que en este caso tal vez sea lo mismo. Un poco difícil de entender, supongo, pero es lo que lograste hacer. Ahora, por supuesto, seguiremos practicando esto hasta que lo domines a la perfección".**  
 **Y continuaron el ejercicio hasta la hora del almuerzo.**

 **Mientras tanto, en cierta Pagoda, las cosas no andaban tan bien. Yusako supo el día anterior que había perdido a uno de sus Akitas aparte de quiénes podían ser los únicos responsables. Pero cuando ordenó a los nueve restantes "¡Encuéntrenlos y traigan por lo menos a uno!", todos sus Inus tuvieron que volver suplicando perdón.**  
 **"No, Señor Yusako -decían. -No pudimos ver por ningún lado, a esa Gata o a su Perro… Pero suponemos que están juntos en algún lugar de la ciudad, no yendo separadamente para atacarnos en cualquier momento. Y uno de nosotros además vio algo raro, Señor Yusako: en ese Templo** **S̄eụ̄x, cerca del Chao Phraya, hace uno o dos días hay algo parecido a una escultura de Dragón, pero muy sospechosa".  
"Un Dragón, hum… Bueno, ya me llegaron noticias de uno que ayudó a esos entrometidos en Toulouse -miró al Inu que tenia más cerca. -¿De verdad apareció esta semana?"  
"Sí, Señor Yusako. Ni él ni yo, los encargados de eliminar a las Gatas que viven en esta ciudad, habíamos visto antes esa estatua".  
"Ajá, muy bien, en un rato iré a averiguar si es el mismo que atacó a los nuestros en Francia. Ustedes sigan tratando de encontrarlos. En otras palabras, no vengan por aquí otra vez si no cumplieron mis órdenes". -Concluyó, mirándolos de un modo muy amenazador y los nueve salieron apresuradamente.**

 **Saliendo de Prawet donde se encontraba esa Pagoda, los Akitas empezaron su búsqueda en el sector de Lat Krabang, al SE de Krung Thep, aunque con algunos desacuerdos surgidos aquí y allá.**  
 **"¡No, Issei, no puedes matarla, ahora! …Yusako sólo nos dio la orden de buscar a los dos odiosos".**  
 **"Pero es un minuto… Y además tengo hambre. La mato enseguida y después no tardo en…"**  
 **"¡No importa, gran comilón! ¡Más tarde tal vez el Señor Yusako deje que te comas a Mittens!"**  
 **"Uy, sí, ojalá lo haga… Y mientras ella aún esté con vida".**  
 **"Bueno, ahora vayamos rápido, por esta otra calle".**  
 **"Oye, deja de dar tantas órdenes como si fueras tú, nuestro Jefe".**  
 **"Cállense y sigamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo y no podemos regresar sin al menos uno de ellos".**  
 **De Lat Krabang llegaron a Min Buri, mientras el Kitsune salía para ver quién era el misterioso Dragón del Templo** **S̄eụ̄x.  
Mientras Mittens y su esposo comían algo que parecía de fuego -"Lo siento, honorable Guerrera, aquí en Tailandia nos gustan las cosas muy picantes"-, Yusako llegaba cerca del Templo y miraba hacia arriba.  
"Bueno, parece que ahí está nuestro gran enemigo… Pero si adentro también están ellos, haré lo posible por que ninguno de ellos despierte mañana y siga viviendo. Primero, convocaré de nuevo a mis Akitas".  
Los llamó desde Suan Luang, casi entre el Chao Phraya y Lat Krabang.  
"Bueno, ya pude ver a ese Dragón y estoy seguro de que se trata del mismo de Toulouse. Pero aún así, mi objetivo principal es el Perro blanco; por lo tanto, vengan conmigo todos. Quiero hacer salir a Bolt de ese Templo, y esta vez para retarlo a un combate, únicamente".**

 **1.37 PM:**  
 **Nuevamente frente al Templo S̄eụ̄x, el Kitsune lanzó su desafío.**  
 **"¡Oigan, Gatos! -uno de ellos saltó al borde de una ventana para ver quién hablaba de ese modo. -Quiero ver ya mismo a ese Perro, y sin trampas. ¡Que salga!"**  
 **El Siamés fue a avisarle a Ban Pai; luego todos se quedaron hablando con la Gata Guerrera y con Bolt, antes de salir junto a ellos.**  
 **"Parece que el momento de mi combate con Yusako vino muy adelantado".**  
 **"Ten confianza, Guerrero Bolt". -Lo animó Phi Kung.**  
 **"Sólo recuerda cuánto aprendiste en Los Ángeles, cielito, y podrás contra él".**  
 **"No te preocupes, Cobrita… Ahora verá, ese Kitsune".**  
 **Apenas comenzaron a pelear, no obstante, Bolt supo a qué se había referido su Maestro de Hú Quan en ese Templo al decirle que ese combate le haría acordar al ejercicio con el Tigre Supremo: ya los primeros golpes de Yusako le parecieron tan fuertes como si el Kitsune hubiera usado una maza, o un martillo de herrero.**  
 **"No entiendo, ¿Qué estilo es este? -pensaba el Perro mientras devolvía golpes. -No parece el Hú Quan… ¡Uy, no, este sí me dolió! …Pero ahora ¡Toma!"**  
 **"¡Cuidado, Tigrecito!"**  
 **"Evita todos los que puedas, Guerrero Bolt, pero resiste y contraataca rápido".**  
 **Yusako logró segundos después darle otro en la cabeza.**  
 **"Muy bien otra vez, Kitsune, pero ahora, ¿Qué te parece este golpe de Hú Quan?"**  
 **"¡Já! ¿El estilo del Tigre? ¡Yo me río, del Hú Quan! …Estamos en Tailandia, Perro. ¡Así que yo uso el Muay Thai!"**  
 **Y si sólo era por la fuerza de sus golpes, Bolt ya consideraba a Yusako un rival muy dificil de vencer, pues también era resistente como las columnas del Partenón. Además, mientras Mittens y el Perro tenían sus armas favoritas, las del Kitsune eran sus manos y pies, simplemente; no necesitaba otras.**  
 **"Oh, no, parece que estuviera hecho de pura piedra… ¿Cómo podré derrotarlo? ¡Tengo que hacer algo pronto!"**  
 **Y trató de encontrar la solución, soportando los ataques de Yusako. Sus golpes más fuertes parecían ir a estrellarse contra la estatua que tenia frente a él… Un momento, ¿Había dicho piedra?"**  
 **Esa palabra usada segundos antes le hizo pensar a Bolt en el ejercicio de las esferas rompiendo la botella… Pero también había hecho tiempo atrás uno allá, en Los Ángeles. Ella tenia razón, al decirle que recordara su entrenamiento de Hú Quan, porque, ¿Qué tal si en lugar de pensar que Yusako estaba hecho como de piedra empezaba a considerarlo como una?**  
 **…Pues en aquél arenero había tenido que hacer rodar doce esferas del mismo material, empujándolas cada vez que se acercaban. El Kitsune ahora también podia ser una… Sólo tenia que encontrar la mejor manera de repetir ese ejercicio.**  
 **"Bueno, entonces… -pensó ahora Bolt. -Este Zorrito tan duro es una roca enorme viniendo hacia mí, como en una avalancha, y las otras piedras… Son esos autos. Así que vamos a ver esta vez, Kitsune".**  
 **Haciéndole una toma lo lanzó contra el auto más grande que pasaba en ese momento; el metal quedó abollado, pero Bolt podia esperar que Yusako tuviera algún daño.**  
 **"¿Qué intentas hacer ahora, Perro?" -Se abalanzó sobre él el Kitsune, pero fue su primer error, pues Bolt lo sujetó de un brazo y le hizo dar en el aire una vuelta donde lo único que terminó golpeando la vereda fue la cabeza del Kitsune.**  
 **"Bueno, esta vez sí lo hiciste, Perrito… Ahora tendré que matarte". -Gruñó yendo de nuevo hacia Bolt, dispuesto a todo para eliminarlo.**  
 **Sujetándolo fuertemente con ambas manos a cada lado del cuello, mientras el Perro golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez, trató de dejarlo sin aire a la vez que pateaba a Bolt entre el pecho y la parte del estómago.**  
 **Sólo que el antiguo héroe de televisión ya había pasado por una situación similar allá en Sakai, por lo cual lanzó un golpe hacia arriba con ambos puños en los brazos de Yusako, para liberarse. En los pocos segundos que lo soltó el Kitsune, Bolt pensó "Ahora o nunca", lanzándolo esta vez contra un camión cargado de ladrillos.**  
 **Desde el vehículo gritaron algunas palabras, por supuesto, pero ninguno de los contendientes prestaba atención a algo que no fuera su rival.**  
 **"¡Perro, voy a comerte a pedazos ahora mismo!"**  
 **"¡Kitsune, voy a hacer que te hundas en un pozo en medio de la calle!"**  
 **Diciendo los dos esas cosas casi al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron uno contra el otro. Yusako mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano del Perro, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero Bolt -estando ahora en la misma situación que con Akuma- optó sin embargo por taparle la nariz al Kitsune, y así siguió hasta que a Yusako no le quedó otra opción.**  
 **Sacando la mano ensangrentada pero entera, Bolt dio enseguida otro golpe bajo la oreja izquierda del Kitsune; cuando él saltó como para morderle el brazo del mismo lado, Bolt retrocedió un poco y usando ambas manos hizo que el Kitsune se estrellara contra la vereda, dejando rajaduras en algunas baldosas. Se las arregló para golpearlo así dos veces más -Yusako tuvo finalmente al menos una herida sangrante-, y luego de darle uno muy fuerte lo agarró de una pierna para volver a estrellarlo tres veces en el suelo. Ahora el Kitsune tenia cuatro heridas abiertas pero se incorporó, buscando contraatacar. Bolt por supuesto no esperó semejante cosa y lo lanzó por tercera vez contra un vehículo: un ómnibus con turistas, esta vez. Yusako se quedó unos segundos en la calle y corrió hacia el Perro, aunque ya con bastante menos fuerza. Logró darle sin embargo algunos golpes que por poco consiguen dejar knock out a Bolt, pero él respondió con los suyos hasta que, casi sin aire y tan lastimado como lleno de moretones, vio caer a su oponente más difícil.**

 **"¡Mi Tigrecito!"**  
 **Mittens, por supuesto, fue quien hizo esa exclamación yendo al fin a abrazar a su amado Bolt mientras Ban Pai y Phi Kung se encargaban de llevar al Kitsune a una celda muy fuerte. Los nueve Akitas, aparte de haber ido únicamente para acompañar a su Jefe, prefirieron retirarse a luchar con alguien que había logrado sobrevivir a un combate con ese Kitsune.**  
 **"Cobrita… Qué bueno poder volver a sentir tu cuerpecito junto al mío". -Sonrió el Perro, aún deseando recuperarse lo antes posible, de tamaña batalla.**  
 **"Cielito, debes ir a curarte pronto esa mano lastimada; si puedes, ahora mismo…"**  
 **"Sí, mi Gatita hermosa. Entremos al Templo".**  
 **Casi media hora más tarde, Bolt tuvo la mano derecha curada y vendada. Mittens, que no podia separarse de su lado, ya casi le hacía olvidar el terrible encuentro con Yusako.**  
 **"Debo pedirte disculpas, honorable Guerrero… -intervino Phi Kung. -Deberíamos haber sabido que Yusako usaba el Muay Thai, pues sólo estábamos seguros de que era muy fuerte".**  
 **"No se preocupe, Maestro Phi Kung. Todo eso ya pasó a la historia".**  
 **"Pero tal vez no siquiera imagines qué historia, Guerrero Tigre. Pues pudiste vengar a muchas Gatas y Gatos de Tailandia, eso ya está claro. Pero ahí afuera también hubo otros testigos de tu increíble hazaña, los cuales ahora la repetirán maravillados a lo largo de todo el país, pasando no mucho después a otros de Asia y también del mundo. Los Kitsunes de China o de Japón, por su parte, ya deben estar inquietos sabiendo que estás tan cerca… Perdón, lo mismo con respecto a usted, Guerrera Serpiente".**  
 **Mittens sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio.**  
 **"Fue muy buena, tu idea de hacer que se golpeara así el Kitsune -habló ahora el Siamés que le había enseñado algo de Shé Quan a Mittens. -Dos cosas duras chocando entre sí van a romperse de algún modo, la una a la otra".**  
 **"Sí, me acordé de un ejercicio que hice en el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ, y supe que Yusako podia ser otra piedra".**

 **De vuelta en Prawet, nueve Inus intentaban llegar a un acuerdo sobre qué hacer a continuación.**  
 **"¡Yo quiero ir allá esta misma noche, liberar a nuestro Señor Yusako y comerme viva a esa Gata!"**  
 **"Pues tendrás que conformarte con una de las capturadas. Ahora todo se hizo mucho más difícil".**  
 **"¿Eso piensas? ¿Sólo porque pudieron atrapar a nuestro Jefe? ...No pareces un Perro Ninja".**  
 **"¿Y tú qué plan tienes, para vengarnos de ese maldito Bolt? No creo que hayas pensado nada bueno, aún".**  
 **"No, pero enseguida tendré uno… De algún modo lo haremos venir hasta aquí".**  
 **Alrededor de media hora después, dos de los Akitas habían llegado muy cerca del Templo; uno llevaba en su boca el cuerpo de una Gata Atigrada mientras el otro permanecia escondido detrás de un auto estacionado. El primer Akita dejó caer justo frente al Templo a la Gata que había traído ya sin vida y empezó a comérsela de a poco, empezando por las piernas. Le arrancaba ya con los dientes un brazo cuando vio aparecer a un Bolt muy furioso. Entonces se alejó corriendo, reuniéndose con el otro Perro Ninja.**  
 **"¿Ves? …Sabía que podía contar con esto. El Perro iba a salir apenas te viera masticando a esa Gata".**  
 **"¡Así va a terminar la tuya, y muy pronto, Perro!" -Le ladró el que lo había provocado a perseguirlos.**  
 **Bolt ya no quiso pensar ni que debía estar yendo directo a una trampa, ni si estaba lo suficientemente recuperado del gran combate, ni en responder a tales palabras del Inu. Sólo quería castigar a cualquiera de los dos Perros, con todas sus fuerzas.**  
 **Lo único que les dijo, por lo tanto, fue: "¡Ustedes dos ya pueden considerarse muertos! ¡Ahora no pueden verla, pero estoy yendo con un arma formidable!"**  
 **Eso los hizo reír, claro está.**  
 **"¿Y acaso hablas de tus dientes, Perro presumido? ¿O te refieres a tu mano 'Súper-Vendada'?"**  
 **Bolt ahora no contestó; estaban llegando a la Pagoda abandonada.**  
 **…Y los Inus, aparte de saber eso, lo confirmaron por un detalle: una Gata negra pasó corriendo a unos tres metros de ellos. Luego vieron a una Siamesa y a una Bengal haciendo lo mismo… Las prisioneras restantes habían escapado.**  
 **"¿Qué está pasando? -se detuvieron a mirarlas, olvidando por un momento al Perro blanco. -¿Cómo es que pudieron…?"**  
 **Bolt con todo el impulso que traía hizo volar a un Akita con su golpe y después le cayó encima al que había estado frente al Templo. El otro optó por volver a la Pagoda y averiguar por qué habían podido escapar ellas.**  
 **Allí lo esperaba un espectáculo inesperado y macabro: cuerpos mutilados de seis Inus en toda la planta baja. El último, un piso más arriba, con cinco Shuriken clavados y tan muerto como los otros.**  
 **"¿Pero quién hizo, todo esto…? ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ?" -Gritó, buscando disimular su repentino terror.**  
 **"Soy yo, Akita… El arma secreta de Bolt". -Le respondió entonces Mitens, quien por supuesto había llegado a ese lugar mucho antes, pudiendo liberar a las tres Gatas prisioneras después de su propio combate contra los Inus.**  
 **Apenas vio eso, el Inu sobreviviente -pues Bolt ya había terminado con su compañero de crímenes- decidió que ya no podia hacer nada excepto salvar su vida de semejantes Guerreros y, tal como el Akita de Catania, comenzó a vivir buscando el total anonimato junto con su nueva existencia.**

 **Mittens y su Perro volvieron al Templo "bañados en el oro" de sus victorias, según dijeron los Siameses. Aunque les quedaban dos países por liberar, cuando se dispusieron para volar otra vez sobre el Gran Dragón rumbo a China, tenían tanto honor como Masaaki Hatsumi.**  
 **Para los Kitsunes y sus Akitas, sin embargo y por primera vez, no era honor ni odio lo que les inspiraban la Gata y el Perro, sino una sombra de miedo creciente, como había dicho Shang-Po frente a ellos la noche del reencuentro en el patio.**


	5. Los doce Templos

**Cuando los dos Guerreros llegaron a su primer destino en China, era de noche; para el Gran Dragón -incluso más que en Tailandia-, fue como haber vuelto a su verdadero hogar.  
En Liuzhou, donde estaban ahora, el Kitsune Tamanaha y sus catorce Inus controlaban las provincias del Sudeste: Kwansi, Wangtung, Kueichow, Hunan y Fukien. Otro Kitsune, desde Shihchiachuang, dominaba las del Nordeste (Hupeh, Chekiang, Honan, Kiansu, Shensi, Shansi, Hopeh, Shentung y Liaoning); un tercero, en Ch'engtu, mantenía controlados por el terror a todos los seres no humanos de Tibet, Yunan, Tsinghai, Kansu y Ningsia.  
Y por supuesto se esforzaban en ese territorio tan extenso, para cumplir con sus propósitos de castigo y exterminio. Pues en Hukou, se enteraron, una Perra había tenido dos Gatitos; en Shihchiachuang una Gata adoptaba a un Ratoncito; otra a dos Ratitas. Y una tercera, de quien pudieron llegar a tener noticias, amamantaba a sus cuatro hijos aparte de seis Ratitas recién nacidas. Pero cuando todos salieron para investigar, encontraron además muchos Perros enamorados de Gatas y algunos Gatos de Perras. Luego dos Perros y tres Gatos "habían osado enamorarse" de Gallinas y tres Gatas de otros tantos Conejos, en varias granjas. Mataron a todos los que pudieron encontrar y desde el día siguiente se dedicaron a las Gatas de cada provincia china.  
Los Inus de Tamanaha estaban terminando su misión en Fukien cuando el Gran Dragón descendió en el patio de un Templo, dejando que los dos Guerreros bajaran y subiendo enseguida por una pared hacia el techo, donde encontró un lugar apropiado para permanecer largo tiempo meditando, o bien recordando cosas sobre el pasado de esa región.**

 **En una escuela Canina y Felina de Liuzhou, vivía -por decirlo así y entre muchos otros- el Barzoi Fedor.  
Conocía a todos y los Gatos en general aceptaban a los Perros. Sólo con la llegada de los Kitsunes, ambos grupos prefirieron no acercarse entre sí, pero pocos días después alguien pudo descubrir que era por miedo. Fedor, algunos Perros y una Gata Burmese buscaban en esa etapa que todo fuera como antes, pero en cuanto llegaron más y más noticias de ataques por parte de los Akitas, todos allí supieron que esa escuela sería su único refugio… Y eso hasta que el Kitsune y sus Perros supieran de su existencia.**

 **8/12  
** **Mittens y Bolt durmieron junto a las plantas del jardín hasta el amanecer, luego del cual se presentaron ante los Gatos de ese Templo, contando también algo de su historia.  
"…Y nos trajo desde Krung Thep esa persona tan buena que pueden ver en mitad del techo, descansando tal vez". -Concluyó la Gata, refiriéndose al gran Espíritu Viviente del Long Quan.  
Entonces los Birmanos elogiaron a sus célebres visitantes, para luego dar maullidos tan largos como sonoros; una especie de canto, al unísono y en su honor. Ahora Bolt entendió perfectamente lo que muchas semanas atrás le había dicho Shu sobre el "Rugido del Tigre", pues pudo sentir cómo los maullidos lo atravesaban pero sin pasar enseguida de largo. Y la Gata parecía completamente hipnotizada, a la vez que no podia dejar de estremecerse mientras ellos continuaban el cántico. Sus voces terminaron de sonar por turno, empezando desde la izquierda donde estaban los tonos más graves.  
Ella y él les agradecieron el homenaje, si bien prefirieron no volver a sentir semejantes vibraciones. Luego les preguntaron cómo y dónde podían encontrar al Kitsune y a sus Perros.  
"Tamanaha se encuentra al Oeste de la ciudad donde estamos ahora, aunque no sabemos el lugar exacto. Los Inus estuvieron cumpliendo misiones para ese Kitsune en Kweichow, Fukien, Hunan, Wangtung y Kuangsi. Eran dieciséis, pero pocos días antes de que ustedes llegaran, un Birmano Maestro de Shé Quan en este Templo acabó con dos Akitas, impidiendo justo a tiempo que el segundo matara a una Gata… Es decir, que empezara a comérsela".  
"¿Aquí también? -se sorprendió Mittens. -Creí que sólo en Tailandia, hacían eso".  
"En realidad hacen lo mismo, valiente Guerrera; sólo que allá las matan, primero".  
"Qué horribles, esos Perros… Ya va a ver uno de ellos, si intenta hacer conmigo algo así".  
"Por ahora no te arriesgues, Cobrita -le rogó Bolt; luego volvió la vista a los Birmanos. -Cuéntennos qué lugares hay en Liuzhou donde pueda hacer falta nuestra ayuda".  
Ella y el Pastor Suizo supieron entonces de una veterinaria, tres pequeñas granjas en los límites de la ciudad, y la escuela especial para Perros y Gatos. Pronto se les hizo obvio que si iban a ayudar contra los Akitas, lo primero era ir a esa Escuela. Allí irían los Inus de Tamanaha en cuanto alguno de ellos supiera de su existencia.  
Pero eso precisamente fue lo que les dio una idea a los dos Guerreros, tan simple como adecuada a las circunstancias. Sólo tenia que ir cada uno por su lado, esperando que nada saliera mal.  
"Para proteger esas granjas y otros lugares, Gatita hermosa, ya es demasiado tarde -continuó Bolt mientras salían esa mañana del Templo ****Mǔqīn Shé ("Madre Serpiente"); había en Liuzhou doce Templos, cada uno dedicado a un representante del Calendario Lunar y dispuestos aproximadamente en círculo, con los signos opuestos en cada extremo. -Ahora** **nos dedicaremos por completo a los que de algún modo se entrenan allí. Tú puedes ir primero por esa calle y en un rato nos reunimos, princesita".  
"Me parece bien… Nos vemos pronto, cielito".** **9.05 AM:  
Alejándose despacio del Perro, que empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, Mittens se dirigió al lugar elegido por ambos como primer objetivo. Ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por disimular su presencia; si uno o más Inus los veían, tenían que vérselas con ellos luego, únicamente en esa Escuela… No los querían en otro lado.  
"¿Están ahí, Perros? -pensaba ella. Enseguida dijo en un maullido -Mírenme... Y vayan donde voy ahora".  
La Gata igualmente no dejaba de prestar atención. Si encontraba un Akita por el camino, también ayudaba acabar con él.  
Alrededor de doscientos metros más adelante, pudo comprobar que había hecho bien en ser precavida, cuando un Inu saltando desde el árbol más cercano corrió para atravesarla con su Sai… Evidentemente, no sabía a quién quería matar. Ella según el plan iba sin armas pero con la velocidad y el resultado de su entrenamiento.  
En el último segundo -como si todo hubiera transcurrido con gran lentitud-, Mittens desvió el brazo del Inu y haciéndole soltar al arma, que no perdió tiempo en levantar del suelo, devolvió el ataque clavando el Sai entre las costillas del Akita; enseguida saltó medio metro hacia atrás, mirándolo.  
"No te esperabas esto ¿Verdad, Perrito Ninja?"  
Sin molestarse en responder, el Inu se lanzó sobre ella con la única y simple intención de comérsela a mordiscones, como habían hecho en realidad los Inus con todas sus víctimas. Pero Mittens, sabiendo eso gracias a los Gatos del Templo ****Mǔqīn Shé, con el Sai que le había arrebatado le atravesó hacia arriba la mandíbula y lo sacó un segundo después sólo para volver a hundírselo, casi en el mismo lugar que la primera vez.  
No queriendo perder más tiempo, Mittens se alejó corriendo; no le importaba que el Inu la siguiera.  
"Tengo que ir a una escuela, Akita… Si quieres venir también. Seguramente ya está esperándome mi Perro".  
Oyendo eso, Kosugi fue tras ella. -¡Tu Perro va a tener que llorar cuando le mande lo que va a quedar de ti!"  
"Tal vez, Inu, ¡Pero primero va a matarte como más le guste!"  
Tras esta nueva provocación, la Gata siguió corriendo, cuidando de mantener siempre la misma distancia de su perseguidor.  
Hicieron así casi doscientos metros hasta la entrada de esa escuela; Bolt aún estaba por llegar. Fedor y dos Gatos que pudieron verlos aparecer fueron a esconderse rápidamente para mirar todo desde un lugar seguro.  
Mittens apenas estuvo en el patio dejó caer el Sai que llevaba en la boca y lo usó para atacar otra vez al Inu. Entonces su oponente, que usaba el Shé Quan, le lanzó un Shuriken; la estrella Ninja fue a dar en su hombro -"Ganaste cien puntos, eres uno de los pocos que logró hacerme algún daño".  
"¡Voy a llevarte a cualquier lugar donde te cocinen, Gata!" -Gruñó él, ahora muy furioso.  
"No lo creo, Perrito… Más bien te quedarás aquí hasta el final".  
"De acuerdo entonces, si quieres morir ahora mismo…"  
Los atemorizados Gatos y Perros de ese lugar, pudieron ver ahora desde sus respectivos escondites al Akita intentando simple y llanamente morder a Mittens como para arrancarle cualquier parte del cuerpo mientras ella, interponiendo el Sai, se lo clavaba justo a tiempo para evitar que los colmillos del Perro llegaran a morderla.  
"¡Ayúdenla! -gritaban todos entretanto. -¡Que alguien la salve!"  
…Pues a pesar de ver cómo estaba defendiéndose Mittens, ni siquiera podían imaginar a quién estaban viendo en realidad; el miedo les alteraba la facultad de percepción. De modo que cuando un Perro todo blanco apareció en escena corriendo hacia los dos contendientes pensaron que era el fin de la Gata.  
Los maullidos, gritos furiosos, aullidos y gruñidos que sólo pudieron oír por no querer mirar o tener directamente los ojos cerrados por el mismo motivo, del miedo haciéndoles crear sus propios fantasmas, en realidad formaban parte de la lucha de un Perro por una Gata. Bolt le dio primero al Inu dos golpes con su Nunchaku (venían con el impulso acumulado por la arremetida) y mientras ella ahora lo miraba, siguió empujándolo hacia un rincón, donde luego de un breve pero violento combate, logró vencerlo a pesar de quedar con varias señales de golpes en la cabeza.  
"Gracias, Tigrecito -sonrió Mittens caminando hacia él. -Estás bien, ¿no, a pesar de la pelea?"  
"Sí, Cobrita. Y veo que tú también… -notó algunos movimientos no muy lejanos. -Eh, parece que alguien quiere saber quiénes somos".  
Se había asomado desde atrás de un árbol un Shih-Tzu, pero no tardaron en hacer lo mismo los otros diecinueve Perros (incluyendo Perras), siete Gatas y nueve Gatos.  
"Uy, mira, cielito… Debemos haber tenido suerte de que ninguno fuera un Akita".  
"Es cierto. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan escondidos?" -Le preguntó luego Mittens al Shih-Tzu.  
"Por Akitas como ese… Ellos y el Kitsune vinieron desde Japón junto a otros dos Kitsunes y Perros Ninjas; muchos Inus, quiero decir. En cuanto supieron que una Gata de esta ciudad había adoptado dos Ratoncitos, los… Dieciséis Inus empezaron a hacer sus ataques. La que los adoptó, ahora vive refugiada en esta Escuela tal como el resto de nosotros, esperando que esos Perros no nos encuentren nunca".  
"No deben preocuparse, entonces -buscó tranquilizarlo Mittens. -Mi esposo Bolt y yo llegamos para ayudarlos. Acabamos de estar además en el Templo ****Mǔqīn Shé, donde nos dijeron que uno de los Birmanos se encargó de dos Akitas… Así que ahora, al menos, ya no son dieciséis".  
El Shih-Tzu y todos los que iban acercándose la escuchaban con creciente interés… No sólo por las novedades; también estaban enterándose de quiénes tenían frente a ellos.  
"Por los Ocho Inmortales… Si él es Bolt, tú tienes que ser Mittens". -Evidenció el asombro general diciendo esto uno de los Gatos.  
"Sí, somos nosotros -confirmó ella sonriendo. -Pero en otro momento podremos tener tiempo para conversar de lo que quieran. Ahora mi Bolty y yo esperamos encargarnos de algunos Akitas Ninjas, atrayéndolos a esta escuela sin que ustedes corran peligro".  
"Sí, por favor -dio un paso hacia los dos Guerreros la Gata que amamantaba a los Ratoncitos. -Deseo tanto, volver a mi casa y dejar de tener miedo para cuidar a mis bebés…"  
"No te preocupes -dijo ahora Bolt. -La hermosa Gata que ven junto a mí, y yo, los haremos caer pronto en nuestra pequeña trampa".  
Todos allí entonces les agradecieron de antemano por lo que iban a hacer, con muchos ladridos y largos maullidos de alegría.** **9.40 AM:**

 **No estaba igual el ambiente, en cierta casa situada al Oeste de Liuzhou. El Kitsune Tamanaha, que ya había perdido dos de sus Inus, ahora tuvo que contar un tercero.  
"Kosugi no volvió hoy... ¿Alguno sabe por dónde puede haber ido?"  
"No, Señor Tamanaha, pero le oímos decir que iba a estar cerca del Templo '** **Mǔqīn Shé'".  
"Ah, bueno, ¿Y qué hay, en esa parte de Liuzhou?" -Preguntó enseguida, bastante impaciente y furioso.  
"Pues… Vimos muchas tienditas de comida, otras de ropa, y también, este… Lugares donde venden películas, una escuela para entrenar humanos jóvenes…"  
"Nada que me haga suponer dónde estuvo por última vez el Akita, entonces. ¡Kaneda, Ariaki, vayan ahora mismo a investigar!"  
"¡Sí, Señor Tamanaha!" -Respondieron al unísono y salieron inmediatamente.  
"Ven, busquemos en esta calle con tiendas de comida".  
"¿Piensas que pueden estar por aquí, o sólo esperas conseguir algo para comer?"  
"En este momento, las dos cosas". -Respondió enseguida el Inu en cuestión.  
"Y si no está ahora, de todos modos, en esta parte de Liuzhou?"  
"Tiene que estar. Si en diez o quince minutos no lo encontramos, podemos probar llamándolo".  
"En realidad, no necesitan molestarse…" -Oyeron muy poco después; la voz venía desde algún lugar arriba de ellos.  
"¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fuiste tú, Gata? ¡En ese caso, baja ya mismo o subiré hacia allí para comerte!"  
"¿Estás seguro de poder hacer todo eso, Akita? …Porque yo quiero seguir al lado de este balcón".  
"Como quieras, entonces… Allá voy". -Replicó él en un gruñido. Dando un salto Ninja llegó a la rama que estaba más cerca del balcón mientras Ariaki la vigilaba desde la vereda.  
Pero esa Gata no escaparía… Después de provocarlo hablando así, permaneció completamente inmóvil hasta que el Perro estuvo a treinta centímetros y recién en el ultimo segundo se corrió medio metro, tras un ataque con canalizacion planeado de antemano.  
"No te esperabas esto, ¿Verdad, Inu?" -Le preguntó a Kaneda, que trataba de levantarse para volver a atacar.  
"¿Acaso eres tú… Esa Gata que estuvo con el Perro en Francia, Italia y los otros países?"  
"Sí, acertaste. Y ahora, si quieres, podemos continuar nuestro combate".  
Pero el Akita volvió de un salto hacia la rama del árbol para bajar a la vereda y correr con Ariaki diciendo "¡Tenemos que avisarle a Tamanaha!"  
** **  
Casi media hora después, Ariaki y el otro Inu se disculpaban ante el Kitsune.  
"Sí, Señor Tamanaha… Ellos ya están aquí, en Liuzhou. Me lo confirmó ella misma, la Gata esposa de ese Perro".  
"¿Y qué…? No me digan que también tuvieron miedo".  
"Pero Señor Tamanaha… Ellos dos, solos, se las arreglaron aunque no sé cómo, contra los Inus y Kitsunes de Estados Unidos, Francia, It…"  
"¡Pues no me importa! -lo interrumpió furioso, o más bien disimulando su propio miedo. -Quiero que los encuentren… ¡Y si no pueden contra ellos, consideren su muerte como un castigo mío!"  
"Que no le importa si también nos matan... ¿Pero qué piensa hacer contra ellos, en ese caso?"  
"¡KANEDA! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? -rugió entonces Tamanaha. -¡AHORA IRÁS A BUSCARLOS! ¡TÚ SOLO! ¡YA MISMO!"  
"Parece que es cierto, entonces… Para usted valemos menos que los Inus dirigidos por Akuma. Y él los despreciaba. En este caso, todos nosotros -los Akitas- podemos morir en manos de esos… Guerreros, y el Kitsune Tamanaha va a seguir cómodamente mientras…"  
"¡SILENCIO! ¡TE DÍ UNA ORDEN! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO A CUMPLIRLA, PERRO!"  
"¡Pero si va a pasar eso, por lo menos no quiero que sea por ellos!"  
Entonces ocurrió algo tal vez inesperado pero inevitable…  
Kaneda arremetió contra el Kitsune y de inmediato Ariaki, junto a otros cinco Akitas, luchaban contra los restantes, que se mantenían fieles a Tamanaha. La confusión de ladridos y gruñidos que siguió fue incluso mayor que la del múltiple combate.  
"¡Voy a cortarte en dos, Kaneda!"  
"¡Tal vez, pero yo te dejaré sin brazos!"  
"¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kaneda!"  
"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!"  
"¡El Señor Tamanaha es alguien para respetar!"  
"¡Se supone que estamos para matar a esa Gata y al Perro!"  
"¡Nuestro gran Señor Tamanaha tiene miedo de ellos!"  
"¡No es asunto tuyo, Ariaki!"  
"¿Por qué no puede ir él a buscarlos?"**

 **10.37 AM:  
…Diez o doce minutos después, sólo quedaban vivos -y muy malheridos- uno de los Inus leales a Tamanaha, el propio Kitsune y dos de los que apoyaban a Kaneda; ni él ni Ariaki habían sobrevivido, además.  
"Muy bien… -se dirigió el Kitsune a los Akitas rebeldes. -Supongo que estarán contentos, a pesar de su situación. Ahora no merecen vivir, pero yo no aceleraré sus muertes para evitar que sufran… Ven conmigo, nos llevaremos todas las armas".  
El maltrecho Inu y Tamanaha, a quien Kaneda había logrado dejar con un solo brazo, fueron hacia donde agonizaban los otros Perros Ninjas esquivando Akitas o partes de ellos, para quitarles la Katana entre otras armas y salir de la sala donde se había librado semejante batalla. No mucho después usarian sus sables por turno, para hacer su propio Seppukku al sentir llegar el último suspiro.** **11.40 AM:**

 **Pasó una hora; Mittens había vuelto a la Escuela donde la esperaba Bolt y estaba hablando con él.  
"¿Dónde estarán esos Inus? …No puedo creer que aún no hayan dado alguna señal".  
"Yo tampoco entiendo, Cobrita. Pero si es porque simplemente están tramando algo o tratando de ir a hacer sus matanzas sin que podamos verlos, de todos modos encontraremos la forma de impedírselo".  
"No lo dudo, mi cielo. Sólo que en tales circunstancias deberemos salir otra vez a ver por dónde andan, dejando de lado nuestro plan".  
"Pues lo haremos, mi Gatita hermosa, de eso tampoco dudes".  
Salieron a la vereda oyendo los saludos de Fedor y de los demás, que respondieron alegres.  
"Creo que es hora de usar tus Súper Sentidos, Tigrecito… Para saber hacia qué lado debemos ir".  
"¿Mis Súper Sentidos, Cobrita? -se extrañó Bolt, creyendo que ella se refería a las hazañas de sus antiguas películas. -¡Ah, cierto, ja ja ja… Mi 'todopoderosa nariz'!"  
De modo que, con Mittens a su lado, Bolt comenzó a seguir el rastro dejado por Kosugi. Como ella y él recordaban, Tamanaha y sus Inus tenían su casa, o más bien cuartel, en la parte oeste de Liuzhou. Dejaron atrás la escuela Canina y Felina situada al sur de esa ciudad entre los Templos '** **Mǔqīn Shé' y el del Caballo -pues además los doce Templos estaban dispuestos en circulo y cada uno tenia su signo opuesto en el otro extremo-; hicieron trescientos metros, luego una cuadra hacia el norte y antes de llegar a la siguiente calle supieron porqué había pasado por allí el Inu Kosugi: una Gata, o lo que había quedado de ella, aún podia verse junto al cordón de la vereda.  
"Desalmado Inu… -comentó Bolt gruñendo. -Esta era otra Gata que vivía tranquila y seguramente felíz, antes que él viniera a comérsela".  
"Es cierto, mi cielo… Pero al menos ahora está muerto en el patio de esa escuela, gracias a nosotros".  
"Sí, tienes razón, Cobrita. Porque de todos modos no merecía… Ah, espera. Aquí parece que hubiera saltado. ¡Pero claro, desde ese árbol, arriba de la…! ¿La casa…?"  
Y por lo visto era así. En cuanto Mittens y Bolt pudieron mirar bien, notaron que Liuzhou parecía completamente cubierta de árboles creciendo todos ellos sobre las terrazas.  
"Una ciudad, debajo de un bosque… Creí que ya nada me sorprendería, después de conocer a la Dragonesa Isolda y saber que ella misma iba a poder amamantar a sus hijos".  
"Al parecer, el mundo está lleno de cosas increíbles… ¿El buen Dragón no querrá llevarnos algún día, para que podamos verlas?"  
"Uy, sí, me encantaría, Tigrecito. Deberíamos animarnos a preguntarle, porque entonces… ¡Tal vez acepte llevar también a nuestros hijos!"  
"Eso sería lo mejor, mi Gatita hermosa, aunque no sé cómo se las arreglará para volar con toda una familia sobre su espalda".  
"Cierto, no pensé en eso. Pero ahora no pierdo la ilusión de viajar así por todo nuestro mundo. Pues además por lo que me dijo la Dragonesa, me gustaría ver qué hay en Chiang Mai".  
"Bueno, pues con ir allá no creo que tenga inconveniente. Pregúntale, si es posible, cuando hayamos cumplido con muestra misión".  
Ella le agradeció las palabras llenas de confianza al Perro y luego siguieron buscando el rastro momentáneamente perdido, del Akita.  
"Vaya, Cobrita… Pensar que Tai nos dijo hace tanto tiempo que para cuidarnos de los Inus Ninjas nos convenía observer bien los árboles. ¡Mira cuántos tienen aquí para esconderse y atacar!"  
"Sí, ya veo… Y tal vez por estar allí pudieron caerles encima a sus víctimas sin que ellas los vieran hasta un segundo antes. Pero no importa ahora, cielito, su tan gran habilidad. En cualquier ciudad, los reyes de los árboles seguimos siendo nosotros, los Gatos. Déjame ir a investigar".**

 **Volvió poco más de diez minutos después.  
"El Inu siguió yendo por los árboles en esa dirección atravesando dos manzanas, de ahí fue hacia la izquierda otros cien metros y bajó de nuevo a la vereda por una pared entre dos edificios de quince pisos".  
"Muy buen trabajo como siempre, Cobrita hermosa… Vamos a esa calle donde estuvo el Akita que buscamos".** **Llegaron al lugar indicado y luego de volver a encontrar el rastro del Inu, los dos Guerreros hicieron doscientos metros hacia el Norte; desde allí casi quinientos hacia el Oeste, y… El rastro de Kosugi terminaba en una casa pintada de azul y negro.  
"Lo encontramos Tigrecito… Ahora sólo tenemos que ver por dónde entrar".  
Bolt se lanzó contra la puerta para darle golpes hasta que logró hacer una abertura adecuada para ambos.  
"¿Y los dueños de casa? …Qué raro, que no haya nadie aquí". -Comentó la Gata Guerrera.  
"Enseguida sabremos qué pasa".  
Apenas entraron, entonces, lo supieron.  
"Uy, mira, Tigrecito… El Kitsune y uno de sus Akitas. Parece que hubieran hecho un Seppukku. ¿Pero por qué motivo habrá sido?"  
"No lo sé, Cobrita… -le habló Bolt desde la habitación de al lado. -Pero aquí hay como diez Inus, muertos como por una batalla… ¡Ahora tenemos un inesperado misterio!"  
"Sí, y alguien además llegó por lo visto antes que nosotros… Supongo que deberemos agradecerle, pero hasta ahora, este era nuestro trabajo…"  
"Es cierto, se suponía que nos encargábamos tú y yo, juntos, también. Pero acabo de notar una cosa, princesita: no hay rastros de nadie exceptuando a los Inus o a ese Kitsune".  
"¿De verdad, Tigrecito? ¿Pelearon entre ellos y se mataron unos a otros? …Se habrán vuelto locos, si realmente hicieron eso".  
"Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas, Cobrita; pero éstos, al menos, ya no seguirán buscando Gatas para comer y por lo que nos dijeron los Birmanos sobre la cantidad de Inus ya no queda en Liuzhou ninguno con vida".  
"Bueno -sonrió ella. -Esta fue otra de nuestras misiones más fáciles… Vayamos a decirles a Fedor y a los demás, que se acabó el problema de Tamanaha y sus Akitas".  
"Sí, y después les contamos a los Gatos de ese Templo… ****Mǔqīn Shé".** **Nuevamente en esa Escuela entonces, la Gata y su Perro comunicaban frente a todos las extrañas novedades.**

 **"Tal como lo oyen… El Kitsune y sus Inus Ninjas se mataron entre sí, por un motivo que ahora nunca podremos saber". -Aseguró luego Mittens a quienes en un principio escuchaban sin poder creerlo.  
"¡Estamos salvados! ¡Por fin estamos salvados!" -Maullaban y ladraban todos, felices.  
"…Y mi amado Bolt va a poder volver conmigo más pronto a Los Ángeles, donde queremos reunirnos con nuestros hijos".  
"Así es -confirmó el Guerrero Tigre. -Pero además, así podremos ver de Nuevo a los Birmanos que tanto nos enseñaron, a Shang-Po -el Gato que ahora dirige el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ-, a los otros Grandes Guerreros, los huéspedes de 'El Loto Amarillo' y a mis futuros estudiantes de Hú Quan".  
El Barzoi y otros Perros le preguntaron sobre ese asunto; Bolt les habló de su grupo en formación, mencionando luego a quienes ya lo integraban (Sonya, Nicolo, Antoine, Lau y Ming). Fedor no tardó en ofrecerse como nuevo estudiante, y entonces Bolt le dio las indicaciones para llegar al Templo de Los Ángeles a esperar con los demás su regreso.  
"Mi Gatita y yo ya debemos despedirnos… Tenemos que pasar por el Templo de la Madre Serpiente, nos quedan tres lugares por liberar y también está esperándonos el Gran Dragón".  
"No hay inconveniente, Maestros Mittens y Bolt -replicó una Gata, haciendo que ellos se ruborizaran. -…Y si alguna vez quieren pasar de nuevo por aquí, estaremos esperándolos siempre".  
"Gracias, amigos míos. Trataremos de volver… Nos vemos pronto allá, Fedor".**

 **Salió con su Gata de la Escuela de adiestramiento y volvió con ella todo el tiempo a su lado, al Templo** **Mǔqīn Shé… Pero, ¿Era ese?  
"¿No nos equivocamos, Tigrecito? …No veo a nuestro Gran Dragón".  
"Es éste el Templo, Cobrita, me acuerdo por la casa amarilla que tiene a la izquierda".  
"Ahora yo también estoy segura; pero entonces, ¿Dónde se fue él?"  
Tuvieron la respuesta casi obvia después de entrar.  
"El Espíritu Viviente que los trajo no se quedó desde ayer sobre el techo, sino que voló al Quinto Templo, del Emperador Dragón, del cual volverá esta noche para llevarlos a su próximo destino".  
Entre él y otro Gato les explicaron la cuestión relativa a los distintos Templos, sus signos y nombres.  
Gran Cosechadora, Sembrador Paciente, Padre Tigre, Consejero, Emperador Dragón, Madre Serpiente, Conquistador de Lejanías, Conciliadora, Ilusionista Experto, Organizador Supremo, Conocedor Justiciero y Dedicado Pacifista; tales denominaciones correspondían a los doce signos del Calendario Lunar, en orden y según sus características.  
El Perro sonrió al oír mencionar el Undécimo Templo. -"Sí, creo que los Perros, en todo el mundo, tienen mucho de eso".  
Mittens se abrazó a su cuello.  
"Yo estoy segura, mi dulce y valiente Perrito. Tú sí, tienes esas cualidades".  
"Oh… Gracias, mi Gatita de noche. Pero ten cuidado… -le dijo al oído poco después. -O voy a querer que tengamos aquí y ahora mismo otra relación…"  
"Eso no me molestaría… Pero también sé que nos conviene esperar un poco más".  
"Sí, princesita hermosa. Así cuando sea el momento apropiado podemos disfrutarlo mucho más".  
"Ojalá llegue pronto, Bolty… Porque ahora apenas si puedo esperar a que mi Perrito amado vuelva a dejarme embarazada".  
"No te preocupes, ya vendrá; sólo debemos seguir teniendo paciencia… Y acabar con esa Organización para siempre". -Dijo esto abrazándola.** **"Pero ahora dígannos, cómo lograron vencer a todos esos Inus y a su Jefe". -Les rogó un Sagrado de Birmania poco después.  
"En realidad no fueron muchos Akitas –comenzó a explicar Bolt. -Encontramos a varios Inus rondando la escuela Canina y Felina, pero dos escaparon hacia la casa de Tamanaha cuando vieron a mi esposa. Luego ella y yo seguimos el rastro del Perro que había ido a la Escuela donde teníamos nuestra trampa… Encontramos parte de una pobre Gata, poco después mi amada Mittens pudo ver por dónde había ido el Inu subiendo a los árboles y cuando por fin llegamos a la casa del Kitsune… Bueno, aún nos cuesta creer lo que vimos: todos muertos, por haberse matado ellos mismos, o unos a otros. Y no es justo, además… No nos dejaron ganar más honor encargándonos personalmente de ellos".  
"Pues… Yo diría más bien lo contrario, Guerrero Tigre: algo muy relacionado con ustedes provocó esa situación, o sea que es casi como si hubieran luchado contra ellos ustedes mismos. Y de cualquier modo, ya es muy difícil que puedan tener aún más honor. En mi opinión, merecerían incluso el reconocimiento de los Guerreros legendarios".  
"Uy, ¿Te lo imaginabas, Cobrita? ¿Tú y yo, tan importantes?"  
"A pesar de todo no, cielito… Pero en cuanto regresemos a Los Ángeles, tenemos que agradecerles a Shu y a Li-Kuei. Sólo gracias a sus enseñanzas, logramos llegar a ser lo que somos".  
"Pero mientras tanto -volvió a hablar el Gato. -Ahora que tienen unas horas libres, ¿Qué les parece visitar el Templo del Conocedor Justiciero?"  
"Sí, Bolty, creo que deberías ir conmigo a ver cómo es…"  
"Si tú me lo pides vamos apenas hayamos terminado de comer. Pero a la vuelta nos cuentan algo más de este". -Le pidió luego al Sagrado de Birmania.  
"¿Y por qué no mientras todos disfrutamos del almuerzo? …Vengan por aquí; hoy tenemos albóndigas y arroz con curry".  
Ellos se relamieron.**

 **"Nuestro Templo tiene tres niveles, y cada piso -como pudieron ver en éste-. además de tener lugares normales es un laberinto con muchas escaleras cortas. Si alguien que no fuera del Templo tratara de atacarnos, se perdería enseguida o se volvería loco buscando la salida luego de llegar al segundo piso. En cuanto a la Madre Serpiente, vive en el tercero, donde tiene un lugar muy grande para ella sola: un vivero con techo de vidrio, donde crecen hierbas aromáticas de las que se usan para varitas de incienso. Y la llamamos así porque fue quien trajo aquí hace casi treinta años a tres Gatitos que poco tiempo después fueron los primeros Maestros de Shé Quan en el Templo y, excepto amamantarlos, hizo todo por ellos".  
"Qué buena historia -comentó Mittens. -Quiero contársela a la Serpiente Suprema del 'Shé hé Lǎohǔ'. Ella por su parte vivía hasta hace poco en el segundo subsuelo, pero desde que mi Bolt y yo nos reunimos, Shang-Po le permite ir a su antojo por todo el Templo; y lo mismo con respecto a los otros dos Espiritus Vivientes".  
La Gata y él le contaron luego algunas cosas de las que habían hecho o visto en cada país.  
"Ahora sí puedo saber por qué merecieron tanto honor, Guerreros Serpiente y Tigre… Sus combates solitarios en Ontario, el de la Guerrera contra ese Inu en Sicilia… Lo que hicieron en la casa de Shinsato, la forma en que el Guerrero Tigre venció a Yusako… Incluso hay que contar ahora el rescate que hicieron, de Ming y de los otros. Pues eso, más que honor, quiere decir que ambos tienen un gran corazón".  
Mittens y Bolt no pudieron dejar de sonrojarse fuertemente y un largo rato, mientras le agradecían sin saber bien qué decir.**

 **1.35 PM:  
El Templo dedicado al signo del Perro tenia dos niveles pero sólo el de arriba se veía como uno con corredores, salas y habitaciones. La planta baja era principalmente un gran jardín protegido con rejas en los rectángulos correspondientes a las ventanas y a la puerta, cubierto todo de hierbas y arbustos… Tal vez el lugar ideal para cualquier Perro, pues no le faltaba una pileta pequeña y rectangular llena de agua en un rincón. Por ultimo, además de algunos Shar-Pei, Chow Chow y Gatos que estaban en una pausa de su entrenamiento, Mittens y Bolt pudieron ver quién parecía ser el indiscutido Jefe del Templo.  
"Bolty, mira el tamaño de ese Perro…"  
"Es un Gran Danés, Cobrita. Claro que en realidad es más grande incluso que lo normal en ellos".  
Él estaba sentado mirándolos, al parecer completamente inmóvil. Bolt le preguntó si estaba haciendo guardia y el Perro se tomó algo de tiempo para responder.  
"Estoy vigilando y meditando, Guerrero Tigre. Sé todo lo que hizo y acerca de usted también, Guerrera Serpiente. Si bien aún no terminaron su misión, los Gatos de muchos Templos como este están dejando constancia de sus hazañas; y aunque en el 'Conocedor Justiciero' abunden los libros, su historia tendrá un lugar privilegiado".  
"Si se preguntan cómo dirigí la lucha contra los descarriados de mi propia especie, pues… Fue precisamente a través de la Justicia y el Conocimiento que nos distingue de los otros Templos. Antes que llegaran ustedes, se encargaban de combatirlos físicamente los Birmanos del 'Padre Tigre', del 'Emperador Dragón' y del 'Madre Serpiente'. En los del 'Consejero', la 'Conciliadora' y el 'Dedicado Pacifista', recibían y protegían a todos los que quisieran estar a salvo; los Gatos del de la 'Gran Cosechadora, del 'Sembrador Paciente' y del 'Organizador Supremo' se encargaban tanto de asegurar recursos como de dirigir los ataques a los Inus en cada lugar. Por último, entre los del 'Conquistador de Lejanías', el 'Ilusionista Experto' y mi propio Templo facilitamos las comunicaciones para llevar más pronto a cualquier lado la Justicia, ayudados especialmente por los Birmanos del Ilusionista en el difícil uso de las computadoras. Así fue como pudimos saber de las grandes cosas que lograron hacer a pesar de sus propias pérdidas por culpa de Kenzaburo. Pero ahora ya es como si hubieran podido vengarse diez mil veces, de ese Kitsune o del Inu Yoshiro, por sus cuatro hijitos muertos. Pues la antigua tristeza de ambos, aunque pueda haber seguido hasta hoy, en cierto modo se convirtió por sí sola en un deseo compartido de justicia, que además pudieron ver realizado".  
Como confirmando que parecía saber incluso del día romántico que habían pasado en aquélla plaza de Los Ángeles, habló luego del Templo 'Shé hé Lǎohǔ', de Shang-Po, del viaje accidental de Bolt a Japón y de lo que ambos habían logrado tanto en Sicilia como en Krung Thep.  
"Y cuando estuve en el Monte Hanachigasen, alguien de un Templo como el del Ilusionista ayudó a que Fuji mandara ese mensaje a Los Ángeles…"  
"Sí, Guerrero Tigre. Y el día en que ese Inu mató a tu antiguo Maestro Tai, otros Perros como yo -junto con quien les habla, en realidad-, estuvieron de acuerdo en que los Siete Grandes Guerreros hicieran ese ataque".  
"¡Está enterado de todo!" -Se sorprendió Mittens aún más.  
"Entonces debe saber también algo de cómo están nuestros amigos de 'El Loto Amarillo', Chomp, y… Los hijos que tuvimos ella y yo. -Aventuró Bolt deseando oír hablar de Snowy, Gino y los demás. Miró al Gran Danés. -Puede contarnos, ¿Verdad?"  
"No mucho, lo siento… Shang-Po hablamos muy poco, este mes. Pero sé que sus cuatro hijos están bien… Felices".  
Tras decir esto, el Perro se disculpó; debía volver a sus meditaciones y al trabajo de vigilancia.**

 **Mittens y Bolt, luego de despedirse, salieron del Templo.  
"Aún es temprano, Cobrita. ¿Crees que podamos visitar los otros diez?"  
"No, mi cielo. Pero sí, por lo menos, los del 'Padre Tigre' y del 'Ilusionista Experto'".  
"Sí, mejor vayamos. Creo que además elegiste bien. Yo tengo curiosidad por ver cómo es el del Ilusionista".** **En las horas libres que de algún modo se habían ganado, visitaron primero el Templo cuyos Gatos llamaban el del Rey Mono. Construído casi únicamente de madera, tenia en medio del patio un árbol muy grande y alto… Casi treinta metros, con siete en su parte más ancha mientras sus raíces y ramas se extendian quince metros.  
En las ramas superiores vivía el representante de ese Templo y del Signo Lunar, aquél a quien los Sagrados de Birmania llamaban el Rey Mono.  
Pero en el interior del Templo propiamente dicho, Mittens y Bolt pudieron ver por qué tenia como nombre "Ilusionista Experto". Muchas actividades distintas se desarrollaban allí, y hasta algo como la música se relacionaba de alguna manera con la lucha contra los Kitsunes.  
"El Arte de la Guerra -les explicaba un Birmano- necesita de la metalurgia para sus armas, escudos y armaduras; la construcción le sirve para tener fortalezas, murallas y otros lugares que puedan protegerlo. Luego podemos considerar la vestimenta, que en este caso dignifica a los Guerreros; la gastronomía, pues un Guerrero necesita comer bien como todo el mundo; arte, música y escritura, para glorificar sus hazañas; cerámica y porcelana, porque él también debe poder pintar bien un simple plato, decorar un jarrón, o apreciar los objetos refinados que posea".  
"Vaya…" -Fue lo único que pudo decir Bolt en este caso.  
"¿Y aquí hacen todo eso?"  
"Sí, Guerrera Mittens; en este piso de nuestro Templo y en el segundo. El último de arriba lo usamos para enviar y recibir comunicaciones, ayudados por un grupo de Monos sabios que son quienes manejan nuestras computadoras".  
"Ah, sí… Y también ayudaron mientras estábamos viajando, ¿Verdad?"  
"Efectivamente. Recibimos mensajes de algunos países donde ustedes estaban por llegar y se los mandamos al Templo 'Shé hé Lǎohǔ'. Ahora escuchamos que en Japón están viendo qué hacer con un misterioso nuevo líder de los Inus, pero además pudimos saber que la Loba Sonya ya está esperándolos en Los Ángeles".  
"¡Qué bueno! …La primera Guerrera de mi propio grupo".  
"No te olvides de Morita, mi cielo…" -Le recordó ella tocándole el hombro.  
"Cierto, él podia ser el primero, ya que vino de Japón con su Gata".** **2.50 PM:  
Pasaron tranquilos allí otra media hora y atravesaron igualmente la ciudad para llegar al Templo del 'Padre Tigre'.**

 **Estaba sostenido por las columnas que rodeaban una gran pileta rectangular, en medio de un jardín por lo menos diez veces mayor y poblado de árboles. Así, el Tigre que vivía allí podia sentirse tal como en su habitat natural, siendo además el dueño de todo ese parque.  
Mittens y Bolt, al verlo, fueron a presentarle sus respetos; él reconociéndolos se los devolvió, sintiéndose honrado de tenerlos delante.  
"Gracias por venir a mi Templo, honorables Guerreros… Y también por haber rescatado a Ming de ese restaurante. Salvaron a uno solo, pero eso ya habla muy bien de ustedes. Estoy seguro de que si pudieran, lo harían con todos los Tigres que esos humanos capturan simplemente para favorecer a unos cuantos de ellos".  
"Pues realmente nos gustaría... -le respondió la Gata. -Por lo menos a mí…"  
"Pero no se preocupen, Guerrera Serpiente, Guerrero Tigre. Ahora ustedes sólo tienen una misión para terminar de cumplir. Acaben con los que aún quedan de esa Organización en Shihchiachuan, Ch'engtu y Japón, que los Gatos y los Perros de todo el mundo no les exigirán nada más".  
"En realidad queremos seguir -dijo ahora Bolt. -Tenemos que esperar al Gran Dragón hasta la noche, supongo, pues se fue al Templo donde vive su congénere".  
"Sí, ya me avisaron del 'Ilusionista Experto'. Ahora ustedes pueden permanecer unas horas haciendo lo que deseen. Y... Buena suerte con sus próximos combates. Con el permiso de ustedes… Debo subir a supervisar unos ejercicios".  
Los tres se despidieron respetuosamente; luego ella y Bolt prefirieron entrar a conocer también ese Templo, así le contaban algo más al Tigre Supremo cuando regresaran a Los Ángeles.  
…Y en realidad habían hecho bien, en querer entrar. Entre el piso y el techo de la planta baja habían diez metros, muchas plataformas pequeñas saliendo a distintas alturas de las cuatro paredes y sólo podia llegarse al segundo piso usando escaleras de cuerda como las de los barcos antiguos. Era el lugar donde se entrenaban los Gatos practicantes de Hú Quan, aunque el Tigre estaba unos pisos más arriba donde se encontraban los más avanzados.**

 **3.47 PM:  
Después de mirar durante un largo rato los distintos ejercicios, Mittens y Bolt sintieron ganas de comer. Decidieron entonces ver qué podían conseguir en el camino de vuelta al ****Mǔqīn Shé. Aún les costaba un poco creer que al menos Liuzhou estuviera libre de Tamanaha y los suyos, pero caminaban tranquilamente mientras pensaban en cuál sería su próxima comida.  
"Yo sueño con un pollo frito, como el que comí en el Templo tailandés, en el desayuno del otro día…"  
"Y a mí… -habló el Perro a su vez. -Me gustaría para hoy encontrar un restaurant donde el menú incluya comida italiana… De todas las que vimos alrededor del mundo, Cobrita, ahora esa es mi favorita".  
"Entonces no te preocupes, mi Perrito amado -lo abrazó. -Antes de regresar allá buscaremos uno que sirva alguna de las cosas que comimos en Catania".  
"Ojalá… Estoy pensando en Pasta a la Norma. Tal vez Stigghiole".  
"Cielito mío, ahora estoy segura: eres un gran conocedor…" -Lo besó en la boca a modo de premio y como demostración de su gran amor por él.  
Casi media hora después, estaban disfrutando juntos lo que hasta entonces deseaba comer el Perro.  
"Mmmmmmmmh… -se relamió él. -Estos Stigghiole me piden que les sienta el aroma antes y después de cada bocado".  
"Tenías razón, también, mi cielo… Están muy buenos. -comió un poco más y volvió a hablar. -A la vuelta, en Los Ángeles, podemos ir a almorzar a uno de estos restaurantes italianos".  
"Sí, Cobrita… (Chomp). -…Hermosa. Y si podemos, junto a nuestros hijos".  
Nuevamente en el Templo ****Mǔqīn Shé, casi al anochecer, vieron regresar al Gran Dragón y se dispusieron a seguir su viaje -en cuanto él estuviera listo- hacia el siguiente destino que los esperaba: Ch'engtu, al Oeste del gigantesco territorio Chino.**


	6. Muchos encuentros en Ch'engtu

**Había en la región de Szechuan tres lugares que los dos Guerreros pudieron conocer durante su segunda misión en China. El primero fue un refugio para todos los Dragones que hubiera en el mundo y quisieran pasar allí unos dias; bajo la montaña o en los valles; junto al río o volando entre las elevaciones cubiertas de neblina.  
** **Por ello, cuando el Espíritu Viviente llegó desde Liuzhou dejándolos junto a un Templo situado en las afueras de Hsich'ang pero cercano al río Yalung, Mittens y Bolt no tardaron ni dos minutos en sorprenderse viendo volar muy por encima de ellos -y en distintas direcciones- tres Dragones, luego cinco más.  
** **"Vaya, cielito mío… -comentó maravillada la Gata blanqui-negra. -No creí que pudiera volver a sorprenderme, viendo Dragones…"  
** **"A mí me pasa igual, Cobrita. En cuanto a nuestro buen Espíritu Viviente, ahora también tendrá oportunidades de sobra para hablar con sus semejantes".  
** **El edificio del Templo, situado contra la pared azul y casi vertical de una montaña, tenia a cada lado del techo un Dragón de oro macizo, luego dos niveles visibles y un subsuelo donde se mantenían tesoros obtenidos durante varios siglos, a salvo de los saqueadores y las guerras.  
** **En tercer lugar había una reserva de Pandas y Tigres, afortunadamente desconocida por los Inus de Asato.  
** **En cambio un Perro Shih Tzu y una Gallina a quien él había dejado embarazada, pues no habían podido dejar de enamorarse por vivir juntos en una granja, fueron las dos primeras víctimas de los Akitas.**

 **Apenas consideraron que había llegado el momento de entrar otra vez en acción, la Gata y el Perro tomaron hacia el norte la ruta que pasaba por Luku, Yüehsui, Hanyüan, Yungching, Yaan, Chiunglai y Hsingching, antes de llegar a Ch'engtu. Hicieron los tres primeros kilómetros caminando, lo cual les permitió encontrar la reserva mencionada donde se enteraron de otras historias relacionadas con parejas de distintos animales: allí pudieron conocer a un Tigre enamorado de una Osa Panda, y dos Osos con Tigresas.  
** **Los dos Guerreros permanecieron en la reserva hasta que vieron llegar un ómnibus con rumbo a la ciudad donde debían ir.  
** **"Hasta pronto, si es posible para nosotros, mis valientes amigos". -Se despidió él, mientras los habitantes de allí les devolvían a ambos el saludo.**

 **9/12  
** **Al día siguiente entonces, después de dejar la terminal, se pusieron a buscar rastros pertenecientes a Akitas. Bolt se detenía junto a cada árbol, olfateando para saber si algún Perro había estado allí y subido de pronto a esconderse o bien bajado de un salto para atacar a cualquier Gata desprevenida. Al ver que el Perro Pastor sólo investigaba en vez de hacer algo más, una Chow-Chow llamada Ling se acercó a preguntarles si estaban buscando Akitas Ninjas. Le respondieron sorprendidos que sí, y entonces ella les explicó por qué había imaginado lo que hacía el Perro.  
** **Luego habló de la situación en que se encontraban quienes no habían sido víctimas de los Inus o incluso se mantenían a salvo, como una familia de Gatos Atigrados a la cual ella esperaba poder seguir protegiendo en su casa.  
** **"Y especialmente… -agregó. -porque el hijo mayor y yo nos amamos, pudiendo sin embargo disfrutar nuestra relación únicamente en el interior de esa casa… Y siempre bien lejos de cualquier ventana".  
** **"Si es por eso no debes preocuparte más… Ella y yo vinimos para encargarnos de esos Inus; y podemos empezar hoy mismo".  
** **"Gracias, entonces… Ustedes son los grandes Mittens y Bolt, ¿Verdad? …Tendría que haberlo imaginado".  
** **"En realidad sí -admitió la Guerrera Serpiente. -Pero ahora tampoco los Akitas saben con certeza que ya estamos en Ch'engtu. Mi esposo y yo esperaremos hasta la noche, para entrar en acción apenas ellos empiecen a hacer su recorrida diaria… O más bien nocturna",  
** **"En ese caso déjenme tener el placer y el honor de tenerlos esperando hasta ese momento en mi casa, nobles Guerreros".  
** **Ellos aceptaron su ofrecimiento; faltaban casi cinco horas para el anochecer y así de paso conocerían a una de las pocas familias de Gatos que aún seguían completas.  
** **Caminaron poco menos de trescientos metros y entraron a una casa pintada casi toda de amarillo.**

 **"Bueno, él es Manchú, el Gato a quien amo; su hermana mayor Jiahui; las dos menores Chan Juan y Mingmei. Sus padres, que acaban de entrar, son Jiei y su esposa Mei-Yin. En cuanto a nuestros ilustres visitantes -se volvió hacia el grupo familiar. -Quiero presentarles a la Guerrera Serpiente y al Guerrero Tigre, quienes ya atravesaron varios continentes para llegar a Szechuan".  
** **Los ocho Gatos se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a Mittens y Bolt; no necesitaron palabra alguna para hacerles saber cuánto eran honrados.  
** **A la hora de recibir el almuerzo, con los dueños de casa ligeramente sorprendidos de ver a otros dos comensales, Mittens y el antiguo actor de televisión hablaron sobre su vida en Los Ángeles y otras cosas que pudieron hacer allá. Un rato después los dos dedicaron algo más de media hora a distintos ejercicios de sus respectivos estilos.**

 **6.37 PM:  
** **La Gata y Bolt, decidiendo que era el momento de dar inicio a su misión, le preguntaron a la Chow Chow si sabía dónde tenia su casa el Kitsune de esa provincia.  
** **"No, lamento no poder responder su pregunta. Pero conozco a alguien que sí pudo ver de dónde salieron cada vez los Akitas".  
** **Acompañados por Ling fueron al lugar donde luego encontraron al oportuno informante.  
** **Pei, un Ratón, vivía en el taller de un alfarero, más exactamente detrás del gran horno encendido casi toda la semana y la mayor parte del día.  
** **La Perra, después de llamarlo, le presentó a la pareja y explicó por qué estaban allí.  
** **"Sí -les dijo por lo tanto el Ratón. -En muchas de mis correrías nocturnas ví a esos Perros dirigidos por Asato salir de esa casa amarilla que está casi enfrente del taller. Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, pero un día por desgracia sí… Cuando además de oír sobre las pobres Gatas a quienes mataron, supe que habían hecho lo mismo con el único Gato que tenia como amigo desde mucho antes de mi primer cumpleaños. Venía a conversar conmigo como tantas veces había hecho, cuando lo vio uno de esos Inus… Acaben con ellos tan pronto como puedan, por favor".  
** **"No te preocupes, Pei -dijo Mittens para tranquilizarlo. -Nosotros también queremos terminar cuanto antes esta larga misión".  
** **Ella improvisó un plan para obligarlos a salir, lo cual su Perro aceptó sabiendo que muy pocas cosas más los convencerían. Por otro lado haciendo eso iba a poder decirle a Bolt cuantos Inus trabajaban para el Kitsune de Ch'engtu.  
** **Cuando consiguió entrar para observarlos y contar su número, sólo vio a diez. Los otros ya habían salido minutos antes y de a dos, para encontrar más Gatas a las cuales ambos integrantes de cada equipo pudieran comer dando tirones.  
** **Si los dos Guerreros pudieran estar allí para impedirlo… Pero la Gata, luego de contar a los Perros restantes, llamó su atención y ellos enseguida empezaron a correr… Sólo que no fue hacia ella, para atacarla.  
** **"¡Es esa horrible Gata, estoy seguro!" -Exclamó el que estaba más cerca de ella antes de levantarse para poner la mayor distancia posible.  
** **"Oigan, aquí estoy, aún… ¿Acaso nadie piensa venir a pelear conmigo?"  
** **Pero increíblemente para ella los Inus siguieron alejándose, lo cual iba en contra del plan que había acordado con Bolt. Mittens los vio salir por una ventana lateral y supo que en realidad iban a buscar nuevas y más fáciles víctimas, pero sólo pudo volver al lado de su esposo para contarle lo ocurrido.**

 **"Así es, Tigrecito… No estaban todos, y los que había huyeron enseguida al verme, yendo en distintas direcciones como pude ver después".  
** **"Quién lo creería… -comentó Bolt a pesar de imaginar el motivo. -Y ahora será muy difícil rastrearlos rápidamente a todos. Tendremos que empezar por el Kitsune. Era Asato, ¿Verdad, Cobrita?"  
** **"Sí, eso es lo que nos dijo Pei".  
** **De modo que entraron a buscarlo.  
** **"¡Si estás en casa como creemos y no te fuiste con los Inus lleno de miedo, ven a vernos ahora mismo, Kitsune!"  
** **"¡Ja, ja, ja! -se rió entonces Asato apareciendo frente a ellos. -Ustedes, los supuestos Guerreros tan temibles, ahora llegaron tarde. Seis de mis Inus ya fueron a cumplir mis órdenes y los otros diez lo harán pronto, pues no estarán molestándolos una Gata, o un Perro, y ni siquiera hay en Ch'engtu uno de esos Templos llenos de Gatos entrometidos. ¿Vieron qué bien elegí el lugar, para mi gran misión?"  
** **"Mejor cállate…" -Le gruñó el Perro. Sin embargo, tanto Mittens como él tuvieron que pensar sobre lo que habían oído y ver qué podían hacer.  
** **"¿Y bien? ¿Pudieron decidir algo? …Si no, los ataco y listo".  
** **"Cobrita, creo que puedo arreglármelas solo contra este Zorrito. Vuelve donde dejamos a Pei y pídele que te guíe por la ciudad mientras buscas a los Akitas".  
** **"Me parece bien, cielito… Ahora cuídate, especialmente si usa su Pudao".  
** **Mientras Bolt luchaba contra Asato, una Gata comenzaba su búsqueda yendo por Ch'engtu en compañía de un Ratón.**

 **7.11 PM:  
** **En otro sector de esa ciudad, dos Inus de Asato parecían estar disputándose como simples Perros una Gata Jaspeada que aún estaba con vida… Uno de ellos la tenia sujeta con sus colmillos detrás del cuello y el otro tiraba para su lado buscando quedarse con una pierna de ella.  
** **Cuando uno de los dos consiguió "su premio", tres de los diez Akitas que habían escapado al ver a Mittens se acercaron para hacerles ver que podian tener problemas.  
** **"Nuestro Señor Asato está solo, en estos momentos… Tenemos que reunir la mayor cantidad posible de inus y regresar a ayudarlo como sea". -Le explicó la nueva situación.  
** **"¿Volver donde está esa Gata? …Pues no, ve tú, si quieres. O convence a algún otro Akita para que te acompañe".  
"No quieres, ¿eh, Inu? …Entonces volveré allá de cualquier modo y ya podrás ver lo que pasa en cuanto él se entere de tu respuesta. Ahora convocaré a los que sí quieran ir en defensa de nuestro Señor Asato".  
** **Empezó a dar ladridos y poco después ocho Akitas le respondieron desde distintos sitios de Ch'engtu. Pero tal vez no contaba con que se les sumaran los demás Perros, armando un alboroto mucho mayor y haciéndoles creer a los habitantes de esa ciudad en un gran terremoto inminente.**

 **Menos de media hora después, con las calles de la ciudad muy vacías, Mittens por fin vio venir a tres Inus.  
** **"Ah, ya era hora de que dejaran de ladrar…"  
** **El Ratón corrió a esconderse bajo un contenedor y la Gata se sentó para esperar a los Inus, que se acercaban recelosos.  
** **"Miren, ahí está… Es ella, otra vez. Quiere matarnos a todos".  
** **"¿Y habrá empezado ya…? ¿Qué haremos si…?"  
** **"Sigamos por aquí… Tenemos que volver a casa de nuestro Jefe".  
** **Se metieron por una transversal, esperando que al llegar allá él siguiera vivo. Mittens por su parte no podia dejarlos escapar.  
** **"¿Adónde creen que van? ...Si es a la casa de ese Kitsune encontrarán a mi esposo Bolt, con quien tal vez prefieran pelear en vez de hacerlo contra mí".  
** **Pero los Inus no se quedaron a escucharla -mucho menos para esperarla-. Apuraron el paso y sólo se detuvieron frente a la entrada de esa casa.**

 **"Señor Asato, ¿Puede escucharnos? …Somos Yukiteru, Asakura y yo". -Dijo Tsukune, sin poder evitar temblar ligeramente.  
** **Al ver que nadie respondía, el Inu más veloz entró seguido por los otros.  
** **"Mi Perrito amado va a poder contra el Kitsune, estoy segura -se decía entretanto Mittens. -Pero me gusta la idea de ir a ayudarlo, especialmente si lo atacan esos Akitas".  
** **…Sólo que él ya había terminado con Asato, a pesar de su gran destreza en el uso del Pudao. Después de haber enfrentado a Yusako, ningún Kitsune podia darle a Bolt muchas dificultades.  
** **Su presencia los sobresaltó.  
** **"¿Qué quieres aquí? ¡Mejor lárgate, antes de que salga nuestro Señor Asato!"  
** **Sin embargo no parecía que estuvieran amenazándola.  
** **"Es que quiero hablar otra vez con mi esposo. ¿Pueden entrar y decirle que venga?"  
** **"Nada de eso, Gata… Saldremos trayendo los pedazos de ese Perro".  
** **Pero ni siquiera esas palabras, sonaban amenazadoras.  
** **Los Akitas entraron a buscar al Perro blanco, teniendo aparentemente menos miedo de él que de Mittens por haber oído sobre ese combate en Nueva York que la había convertido en una leyenda urbana. Sin duda les habría convenido saber del que Bolt había tenido contra Yusako en Tailandia, o el del Guerrero Tigre en Ontario contra los Inus de Tamanaha.  
** **Tres Akitas yendo en silencio y cautelosamente por distintos lugares de esa casa encontraron en una habitación a Asato, muerto junto a su Pudao… Oyeron un ruido fuerte proveniente del sitio por donde habían entrado, y replicaron dando aullidos cortos.  
** **"¿Acaso estás llamándonos desde allá haciendo eso, Perro? …Si quieres pelear, no te escabullas". -Trató de mostrarse fuerte Yukiteru.  
** **Pero ahora lo único que había era silencio.  
** **"¿No vas a venir, entonces? …Pues peor para ti, si te vemos primero".  
** **Fue a la cocina donde estaba el interruptor y de pronto toda la casa tenia mucha menos luz… Un campo de batalla favorable para cualquier Perro con las mismas características y habilidades de ellos. Bueno, en realidad, no sólo los Perros.  
** **Bolt sabía que podia servirse del olfato para encontrarlos -y había hecho además ese ejercicio de los otros sentidos en el Templo S̄eụ̄x-, pero también sabía que estaba en franca desventaja contra ellos, en esa penumbra.  
** **Se quedó al lado de la entrada buscando en su mente un posible plan, pero la Gata lo llamó en voz baja desde una ventana diciéndole que saliera, al ver lo que habían hecho los Akitas. Ahora sólo ella, podia enfrentar con éxito a los Perros de Asato, gracias a su ejercicio con obstáculos en la habitación a oscuras. Mittens sonrió al acordarse de eso, pues como le había dicho Li-Kuei, estaba usando simplemente una habilidad natural de los Gatos aunque estuviera desarrollada a un nivel muy superior.  
** **"Espérame aquí, mi cielo, me encargo y vuelvo pronto".  
** **Entró confiada y en perfecto silencio… Era una sombra experta y no tardó en toparse con Asakura; esperó que se acercara lo suficiente y lo atacó de costado con el Sai. El aullido involuntario del Akita atrajo a los otros dos, pero apenas comprendieron toda la situación vieron que no podían hacer allí nada más.  
** **"Esa Gata horrenda nos siguió incluso hasta aquí… Vayamos a prevenir al resto de nuestro grupo".  
** **"Lo siento por Asakura…" -Murmuró Yukiteru mientras ya salían.  
** **"Yo también, ¿Pero qué hay del Perro? …Porque fue él quien dejó así a nuestro Señor Asato, no esa Gata asesina".  
** **"Pero lo hizo porque ninguno de nosotros se quedó para defenderlo..."  
** **"Sí, ya lo sé… Y algunos tampoco quisieron reunirse oyendo ese llamado".  
** **"Ellos serán castigados pronto".  
** **"Estoy de acuerdo; deben sufrir las consecuencias". -Aceptó el Akita Tsukune.**

 **7.42 PM:  
** **Trece Inus seguían merodeando en busca de Gatas, pero ya sin tanto entusiasmo; sabían que Mittens había aparecido en Ch'engtu y podia caerles encima de un momento a otro. También debían temer represalias por ignorar ese llamado.  
** **Uno de ellos, Harunobu, asomó la cabeza por encima de un muro para asegurarse de que sólo había en el jardín una Gata y además que no era la Guerrera Serpiente. Entonces se lanzó en persecución de su nueva y deseada víctima.**

 **"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Cobrita? …Esos Akitas otra vez se perdieron de vista".  
** **"Pues vamos a buscarlos de todos modos, cielito. De ti, nadie podrá escapar".  
** **"Es cierto, mi Gatita de noche… No debería olvidarme a cada rato, de mi Súper-Naríz".  
** **Como desde la casa del Kitsune tenian por lo menos seis rastros para seguir, Mittens y Bolt eligieron aunque sin saberlo el de los Akitas que habían estado comiendo aquella Gata viva a mordiscones.  
** **Ellos estaban frente a una tienda de ropa. Utagawa y Kiyomitsu miraban en torno de ellos mientras discutían qué hacer por la llegada de Mittens a Ch'engtu.  
** **Lograron detectar la presencia de una Birmana llamada Wong Wong, a quien luego destrozaron entre los dos con sus dientes… Poco después Mittens y Bolt, a pesar de no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar semejante cosa, aparecieron en escena. La Gata derribó a uno de los Akitas usando una Canalización mientras el Perro blanco, con su Nunchaku, rompió la mandíbula del otro Inu. En medio del revuelo y las exclamaciones de la gente que pasaba por allí -o directamente se había quedado a mirar el violento espectáculo-, los dos Guerreros no tardaron en dejar sin vida a otros dos Akitas. En cuanto a lo ocurrido, apareció horas después en un periódico local.**

 **7.55 PM:  
** **A la Gata y a Bolt sólo les quedaban, según su cuenta, trece Inus difíciles de encontrar en esa ciudad que no conocían.  
** **"…Y supongo que es mejor si lo conseguimos hoy, Cobrita. Si tardamos más, incluso van a poder salir de Ch'engtu y entonces va a ser imposible saber dónde buscarlos".  
** **"Eso es cierto, pero lo que sí podemos hacer ahora es dejar que nuestros respectivos sentidos nos ayuden, Tigrecito. Tú prestas atención usando tus orejitas ponderosas y yo miro las ramas de los árboles para ver si allí hay algún Akita".  
** **Se frotó unos segundos contra el cuello de Bolt y continuaron su búsqueda luego de que él le agradeciera lamiéndole el rostro.  
** **Cerca de un hotel, Mittens y Bolt escucharon ruidos que sólo podian ser causados por una pelea entre Inus.  
** **"Es tan bueno, saber que ya no se llevan muy bien…"  
** **"Estoy de acuerdo, princesita… ¿Vamos a ver cómo se pelean?"  
** **La Gata aceptó. -"Buena idea, Tigrecito. Y luego nos encargamos del que haya quedado con vida".  
** **"Esa idea sí me gusta, Cobrita hermosa. Ven, me parece que por aquí podemos llegar rápido".  
** **Casi frente al hotel, Tsukune y Yukiteru seguían luchando al lado del caído Tsukune.  
** **"Aquí sólo quedan dos, Cobrita, y no parece que sean amigos. ¿Nos encargamos de ellos ya?"  
** **"Sí, yo del que acaba de dejar al Akita sin una mano".  
** **Mittens saltó hacia el Inu antes que él pudiera evitar su ataque o incluso tratar de escapar. Harunobu, ahora con una Gata sobre su espalda lista para inmovilizarlo con un golpe, trató de alcanzarla con los dientes pero ella una vez más pudo adelantarse atacando primero; el Akita cayó a su vez y Mittens terminó de eliminarlo, sintiendo que al menos en ese caso sí era, una Gata capaz de matar fríamente.  
** **"¡No, tú ahora no te vas!" -Le gritó Bolt al que intentaba visiblemente alejarse. Con un golpe simple de su mano lo hizo volar un metro hacia una pared y luego lo mantuvo en la vereda para rematarlo de un modo parecido al que había usado con Yusako.**

 **8.20 PM:  
** **"Princesita, acabo de oir a Ling llamándonos… Desde allá. Vamos a ver qué necesita decirnos".  
** **Después de hacer 300 metros hacia el Este y 120 en dirección Norte encontraron a la Chow Chow (Mittens viendo esto tuvo un nuevo motivo para maravillarse de lo que podia lograr él, "Su Perro").  
** **"Ah, por fin los encuentro, nobles Guerreros; quería avisarles de dos Perros Ninjas hacia la izquierda por la primera calle que ven desde aquí. Según me contaron, hace pocos minutos mataron a un Gato al cual vieron hablando… Hablando, simplemente, con una Pekinesa. Yo pensé enseguida en mi amado Manchú, pues aunque no se trataba de mi esposo, prefiero que no hagan eso de nuevo con ningún otro Gato".  
** **"Yo también. ¿Después de ti, princesita?"  
** **"Sí, gracias, Tigrecito".  
** **Hicieron algo más de doscientos metros y vieron únicamente a Higuchi; Yoshitaki, sin embargo, no podia andar muy lejos.  
** **"Oye, Inu, ¿Estás buscando algún otro Gato para matar, ahora que no encuentran Gatas?"  
** **Mucho antes que Bolt pudiera terminar su pregunta, claro está, el Akita se alejó, alertando además a su compañero de crímenes.  
** **Dos Akitas perseguidos por una Gata color noche y un Perro todo blanco llamaron otra vez la atención de muchos en veredas, casas, tiendas y restaurantes. Mittens, la más rápida, alcanzó primero a Yoshitaki.  
** **Bolt, no mucho más lento que su esposa y como un pequeño tanque de guerra, derribó poco despues a Higuchi dándole con el Nunchaku un golpe en las piernas y enseguida otro en la espalda. Cuando lo tuvo en la vereda, bien sujeto para impedirle volver a escapar, dijo a su Gata "Este también es para ti, Cobrita hermosa; acaba con él y nos quedamos descansando unos minutos".  
** **Ella aceptó encantada su ofrecimiento.**

 **9.15 PM:  
** **Tres Inus atravesando el sector occidental de Ch'engtu, pero temiendo igualmente ser atacados o bien castigados, fueron vistos por una Rata blanca y gris, quien hizo entonces correr la voz hasta que Mittens y su esposo supieron dónde podían encontrarlos. Pei de cualquier modo los guió hasta allí.  
** **"Estamos llegando -susurró el Ratón. -La Rata mencionó una casa de antigüedades como la que ahora tenemos frente a nosotros".  
** **Pero no los veían, ni escondidos en algún árbol, ni metiéndose por una ventana a cualquier casa o negocio. Bolt apeló nuevamente al único sentido que podia ayudarlos a descubrir a los tres Akitas Ninjas y extrañamente el rastro los llevó de vuelta a la vereda donde se encontraba la casa de objetos antiguos.  
** **"Qué raro, Cobrita… Ellos están muy cerca pero es como si estuvieran usando esa habilidad Ninja de ser invisibles".  
** **"Ah, sí, me parece que ya sé dónde buscarlos… Cielito mío, eres un Perro con Súper Poderes de inteligencia. Ven, entremos aquí".  
** **Entrando por una puerta lateral que no había quedado bien cerrada, ambos ingresaron sin hacer ruido; la Gata, delante de Bolt, le indicaba con señas en qué momento era mejor avanzar o detenerse, y la dirección más conveniente en cada caso. Así logró atravesar junto a él un lugar con nueve personas sin que ninguna los viera. En el gran salon de ventas colmado de objetos hechos en porcelana y otras piezas de arte se detuvieron frente a lo que debería haber sido una escultura de Perro.  
** **"¿Qué opinas, Tigrecito, se mantendrá así si lo pincho con mi Sai?"  
** **"Tú sólo tienes que hacer la prueba, princesita".  
** **Ella se lo clavó en un brazo y Hiyochika no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente, pero siguió inmóvil después de eso.  
** **"Soy un Perro Ninja por si no lo sabías, Gata entrometida. -pensaba el Inu. -Puedo ignorar y soportar el dolor, perfectamente".  
** **Pero no podia hacer nada en cuanto al hilo de sangre que había empezado a salir. Y Mittens le dio otro pinchazo.  
** **El Inu mantuvo su posición de estatua, sólo que con sus ojos ahora la miraba como si estuviera a punto de hacer a un lado su simulación y hundirle los colmillos en el cuello mientras la aplastaba contra el piso.  
** **"Mejor ten cuidado, Gata… -siguió pensando. -En el momento que menos lo esperes, si salto sobre ti puedes estar segura de que llorarás".  
** **Otra cuestión sin embargo lo obligó a abandonar su pretensión de seguir inmóvil; en otro sector del local, los dueños habían descubierto que ciertas supuestas esculturas eran Perros de verdad y vivos.  
** **Mifune y Masayoshi, viendo que no tenían una mejor opción, fueron hacia donde había elegido ocultarse Hiyochika, llevando unas armas antiguas que encontraron por allí.  
** **Fue por lo tanto ante las deconcertadas miradas de los que trabajaban o compraban allí, que tuvo lugar el combate: tres Akitas peleaban con una Gata y un Perro blanco; Masayoshi atacaba a Mittens usando una espada Samurai del Siglo doce y Mifune le daba a Bolt algunos golpes con un Nunchaku del período Kamakura (Hiyochika habría seguido combatiendo pero uno muy fuerte dado por Bolt lo mandó a través de la vidriera haciendo que llegara a la calle donde pasaba un camión que lo llevó lejos de allí).  
** **Nada mejor para el Guerrero Tigre, poder tener tan al alcance de la mano su arma favorita. Se lo sacó al Perro Ninja de la suya y comenzó a contraatacar.  
** **En cuanto a la Gata, que había estado esquivando los sablazos de Masayoshi, protagonizó con el Akita una exhibición de ataques y saltos Ninjas mientras usaban como superficie todo lo que encontraban por el camino incluyendo jarrones costosos, esculturas y las cabezas de la gente.  
** **Mittens al ver lo que hacía su perseguidor se acordó de algo que había visto junto a Bolt unos días antes, en Liuzhou.  
** **"Tu estilo es el Hú Quan… ¿Estuviste en un Templo como el del Padre Tigre?"  
** **"¿Pero de qué hablas?, tampoco te importa lo que hago. ¡Y ya deja de huir!"  
** **"Hablo de unos ejercicios que pude ver en Liuzhou -le respondió tranquilamente desde arriba de un jarrón del Siglo 16. -¿Y por qué no quieres que haga eso? …Estoy divirtiéndome en grande".  
** **"¡Pero no estamos jugando, Gata desquiciada, vuelve aquí a pelear!"  
** **Habiendo cerrado los ojos con fuerza mientras gritaba esto último, al abrirlos para volver a mirar comprobó que Mittens ya no estaba allí.  
** **"¿Qué…? -la buscó con la vista. -¿Dónde te metiste ahora?"  
** **El Inu volvía la cabeza en varias direcciones mientras iba a su máxima velocidad tratando de localizarla… O más bien, ver cómo intentaba escabullirse para atraparla saltándole encima de una vez.  
** **Bolt a todo esto disfrutaba gracias a dos cosas: el espectáculo que le había brindado su amada, y viendo cómo trataba de encontrarla sin éxito el Inu.  
** **Masayoshi no esperaba que ella lo atacara repentinamente, después de esperarlo sentada, casi inmóvil, haciéndose pasar por un Manneki-Neko junto a otros tres de ellos.  
** **Alargando el brazo izquierdo, la Gata levantó el Sai que había dejado detrás del segundo Gato Bendecidor y se lo clavó al Akita cerca de una pierna.  
** **"¡GRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Gata infernal!, ¿Por qué no morirás de una vez?"  
** **Y trató de acabar con ella ahí mismo, pero Mittens como tantas otras veces fue más rápida.  
** **"No, no puedo hacer eso, Inu -le respondió a un Akita a punto de viajar al otro mundo. -Mis hijos me esperan en Los Ángeles y mi Perro también quiere volver conmigo allá".  
** **Enseguida volvió la vista hacia Bolt. -"Podemos irnos, Tigrecito… Ahora les toca a los de la tienda, ocuparse de ellos".  
** **Saliendo seguidos por dieciséis pares de ojos, fueron a reunirse con Pei para contarle lo que había ocurrido.**

 **9.49 PM:  
** **Estando seguro ahora de que junto a los dos Guerreros no debía tener miedo, Pei fue con ellos mientras la Gata y el Perro iban por la ciudad buscando a los dispersos Akitas… La situación ahora era completamente opuesta en relación a aquélla que les había hecho ir al Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ** **y empezar su entrenamiento. En esta, ellos querían encontrar y eliminar Inus Ninjas -como los Akitas de Kenzaburo hacían con sus víctimas de Los Ángeles-, en tanto que los de Asato apenas si intentaban llamar la atención, tratando en cambio de matar alguna que otra Gata subrepticiamente aquí o allá… Y algo más ocurrió, inimaginable en esa época: varios Gatos y Perros unieron sus esfuerzos para localizar a los susodichos Inus, y por intermedio de varios Ratoneros, avisarles a los dos grandes Guerreros.  
** **Todos esos Gatos habían visto a sus respectivas esposas, madres, hermanas o hijas morir en manos de los Akitas y en cuanto a los Perros, casi todos Shar-Pei, se habían enamorado de Gatas, por lo que ahora también sentían una gran carga de culpa.  
** **Cuando Mittens y Bolt vieron una de esas aves descender muy cerca de ellos, supieron enseguida del motivo de su llegada: dos Inus estaban a menos de cinco calles hacia el Norte.  
** **"Míralos, Bolty, me hacen acordar a Isamu, el Akita de Akuma, mirando en todas direcciones para ver si yo estoy a punto de atacarlos".  
** **"Mejor así, entonces… -estuvo él de acuerdo -¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Si no salen corriendo en este momento y con la cola entre las piernas, tendrán una muerte un poco más digna!"  
** **Lleno de confianza, Bolt les daba así una oportunidad de defenderse contra ellos.  
** **"Tú, ven a pelear conmigo… Demuéstrame cuánto sabes".  
** **"Y tú, ven a hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a las Gatas a quienes pudiste matar".  
** **Tal vez porque no tenían otra opción, Horikoshi y Shiba finalmente se decidieron a atacar; sólo que ya empezaban con desventaja moral por todo lo que habían escuchado acerca de ellos.  
** **El primero en caer derrotado casi tres minutos después, fue el que había ido a enfrentar a Mittens. Ella empezó dándole un golpe con Canalización y apenas lo vio tendido en la vereda, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de lástima por el Akita le clavó su Sai para dejarlo sin vida lo antes posible.  
** **El otro Akita, viéndose perdido, se rindió diciendo "Bueno, ustedes ganaron. Pero ya que también hablaron de muerte digna… Déjenme elegir la mía y en cierto modo los ayudaré, peleando contra alguno de los Perros Ninjas que por otro lado querrán matarme sabiendo que no quise ayudar a mi Señor Asato".  
** **El Perro blanco y su felina esposa aceptaron, si bien para ir detrás de Horikoshi y asegurarse de que no hacía algo imprevisto en algún momento.  
** **Uno estaba a la vuelta de un bazar, hacienda como que esperaba conseguir algo de comida de un local pequeño donde vendian empanaditas chinas.  
** **El Inu, que le había seguido el rastro -o tenia cierta idea de dónde podia encontrarlo-, lo vio acechando a una Gata pero mirando por las dudas en distintas direcciones.  
** **"Mejor déjala, Katsukawa; los dos Guerreros vinieron conmigo y están dispuestos a matarte".  
** **"¿Entonces tú los trajiste? ¡Traidor! ¡Ahora vas a… !"  
** **"¡No me llames traidor si fuiste uno de los que no quisieron reunirse cuando Taiso nos convocó a todos!"  
** **Sin decir más, Katsukawa se lanzó contra Horikoshi; con el combate entre los Akitas, Mittens y Bolt no tardaron en acordarse de aquél ejercicio de su primera semana en el Templo cuando lucharon usando los estilos de la Serpiente y del Tigre sin saber quién era su oponente. La única diferencia era que en este caso no había ninguna clase de vacilación.  
** **Mientras "el traidor" esquivaba casi todos los ataques, el otro Inu -usando el estilo del Tigre- lanzaba golpe tras golpe hasta que estirando hacia adelante ambos brazos consiguó sujetar a Horikoshi y por la fuerza del Tigre ya no lo soltó ni mucho menos, hasta que con un golpe en el costado le provocó una hemorragia interna; esto vino a acelerar su muerte casi dos minutos después.  
** **"Bueno, quedaste tú, Katsukawa. Ahora las cosas son más simples". -Dijo entonces Mittens.  
** **"Sí, sólo debes elegir contra quién prefieres pelear, contra mí o mi esposa".  
** **"Ah, ¿Así que te casaste con una Gata en lugar de seguir la noble tradición de los Perros que reconocen su origen, sus principales representantes a lo largo de toda la historia y la dignidad que distingue a cada Raza Canina según sus características, y en las cuales se destacan por su inteligencia, la capacidad de detectar cosas escondidas con el olfato, la habilidad para las carreras de obstáculos en entrenamientos milit…?"  
** **"¡Cállate ya! -se exasperó Bolt. -¡Yo al menos no ando buscando Gatas por todas partes sólo para matarlas eliminando así a toda una especie!"  
** **"¡También tú, por lo visto, aumentas sólo con ella la población Canina! ¡Y si ahora la maldita Gata no quiere tener hijos de su propia especie como debería, no merece ni vivir ni que le tengan consideración! ¡Tú tampoco, por supuest…!  
** **"¡Pero tanto los Kitsunes como los Inus mataron incluso a las que no se enamoraron de otros animales, sino que vivieron una vida normal hasta que aparecieron ustedes!"  
** **"Porque sólo matándolas a todas íbamos a conseguir evitar que alguna de esas basuras mal olientes pudiera llegar a tener hijos con alguien perteneciente a nuestra especie, Perro".  
** **"Sí, ya veo… Otra vez eso de las especies. ¿Acaso no importa más lo que una Gata pueda sentir por otro así sea… Un Dragón?"  
** **"¡Mejor deja de decir ridiculeces! ¿Dónde viste a una Gata enamorada de un Dragón?"  
** **"Mi esposo no pudo -intervino la Guerrera Serpiente. -Pero en Krung Thep…"  
** **"¡Nadie te preguntó nada, Gata de porquería!"  
** **Bolt quiso darle un gran golpe, pero ella, usando por primera vez una Canalización poco menos que instantánea se adelantó a su Perro mandando a Katsukawa a dormir en la vereda.  
** **"Cielos, Cobrita, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"  
** **"No lo sé, mi cielo. En realidad ni siquiera esperaba que me saliera así…"  
** **El Perro la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que quedara de espaldas contra el suelo. -"Lo hiciste muy bien de todos modos… Gatita hermosa, haberme enamorado de ti fue una de las cosas más correctas que hice en la vida".  
** **"Gracias, Bolty… -le sonrió con sus ojos dulcemente entornados. -Yo entre otras mil cosas, soy felíz sabiendo que eres un Perro y sólo por eso, tal vez, te amo mucho más".**

 **10.17 PM:  
** **Taiso caminaba despacio a pocas calles de la casa donde vivía Asato. Una Lechuza lo reconoció al verlo a trescientos metros y fué volando enseguida en busca de Mittens y Bolt.  
** **Ayudada en cierto momento por dos Gatos y una Perra Shar-Pei, los encontró frente a una pescadería.  
** **"Vengan, nobles Guerreros, uno de esos Akitas tal vez haya vuelto a la casa del Kitsune".  
** **"Gracias, buena Lechuza -sonrió Bolt. -Vamos otra vez para ese lado, Cobrita".  
** **"Déjenme guiarlos, también; con estos ojos podría ver a ese Inu a través de una ventana en un lugar de oscuridad total".  
** **Le agradecieron nuevamente, le preguntaron su nombre y fueron por una vereda donde normalmente abundaban los puestos callejeros, con ella volando de un árbol a otro.  
** **Junto a uno de ellos precisamente, tal vez, encontró Bolt un rastro del Akita, por medio del cual pudo confirmar la suposición de la Lechuza.  
** **"Sí, ahora yo también pienso que fué a esa casa y… Veremos si además sigue allí".  
** **Doce minutos después, yendo sin problemas, llegaron frente a la vivienda de Asato.  
** **"Inu, somos nosotros… ¿Estás en casa? …Somos mi Gata y yo".  
** **No hubo obviamente respuesta, por lo cual tuvieron que buscarlo por todos los ambientes.  
** **"No lo oigo para nada, princesita; pero mis otros sentidos me dicen que al menos estuvo aquí recientemente".  
** **"…Y yo te creo, mi cielo. Como dije hace un rato, te amo mil veces más porque eres un Perro, y me diste todo lo que un Perro podia darle a una Gata".  
** **"Uy, sí, claro… -dijo alguien entonces muy cerca de ellos. -El Perro pudo hacer que una Gata tuviera muchos hijitos y ahora ella se cree muy felíz".  
** **"Ah, así que estabas en este living, Inu. Me sorprendiste, pero no tanto, pues ya sabía que debías estar dentro de esta casa".  
** **"Ni a mí -coincidió Mittens. -Aunque puedo ver que eres excepcionalmente silencioso…"  
** **"Sí, lo soy… Es algo que heredé de mi madre nacida en un Zoológico junto al Ganges. Pero no pregunten demasiado acerca de ella, pues cuando me hice Ninja me encargué de hacer allá mi primer trabajo para Asato".  
** **"¿QUÉ…? ¿Fuiste realmente capaz de hacer eso, Akita?"  
** **"Era una Pantera negra, no tenia por qué enamorarse de un Akita y ser justo ella, mi madre… ¡Puaj!"  
** **"¿No? ¿Y quién tenia que impedírselo, antes de que ustedes empezaran su campaña contra las Gatas de todo el mundo?"  
** **"No sé, pero ella tenía que elegir a alguien de su especie y dejar a la nuestra en paz…"  
** **"Esa Pantera negra tenia que hacerlo… ¿Y qué hay de tu padre, el Inu a quien ella quiso por esposo?"  
** **"Pues nada; de él se encargó Katsukawa…"  
** **"¿Y lo dices así, sonriendo?" -Bolt empezaba a estar igual de enojado que cuando había acorralado a Akuma contra la pared.  
** **"Sí, porque ahora al menos habrá aprendido a decidir mejor con quién formar pareja para su próxima encarnación".  
** **"¡GRRRRRRRRR! -le rugió en la cara a Taiso. -¡Mejor empieza a pelear y te aseguro que si logras matarme buscaré a tu padre para decirle que cuando vuelva se case cada vez con una Pantera negra!"  
** **"Y si después ocurre lo mismo conmigo, le diré a tu madre que hizo muy bien, en enamorarse de ese Perro". -Agregó Mittens, cuando su esposo y el Akita ya estaban trabados en un violento combate. Bolt tal vez no podia responder o agregar nada y Taiso no le hacía el menor caso, aunque esto fuera porque el Perro blanco le había dado un gran golpe debajo de un ojo; en cuanto Taiso se llevó la mano hacia allí, después de notar que le salía sangre le dio uno frontal al Guerrero Tigre y él respondió sujetándolo tal como Katsukawa lo había hecho un rato antes con Horikoshi; entonces pudo al fin darle el merecido castigo final.  
** **"Cómo lo siento por el Perro al cual mató ese Katsukawa, Ahora tendrá que esperar más tiempo, mi consejo de casarse con Panteras negras en cada futura encarnación que tenga como Akita…"  
** **"Pero no te preocupes, Tigrecito. Algún día podrás verlo allá. Y yo por mi parte le diré a esa pobrecita Pantera lo que se me ocurrió hace unos minutos: enamorarse del Perro no fue un error, aunque haya tenido semejante hijo".  
** **"Espero que podamos hacerlo, Cobrita. Este Inu tan desalmado, capaz de matar a su propia madre… Grrrrrrrr. Se merece vivir mil años como un simple insecto, o algo así".  
** **"Qué buen castigo sería, cielito… ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió algo tan maravilloso?"  
** **"Me quedó de una cosa que dijo Tsé-Kiang sobre Kenzaburo, luego de que ese Kitsune atacara a todos en 'El Loto Amarillo'".  
** **"De todos modos fue un pensamiento fantástico, mi Bolty. Eres un Conocedor, como supe en Liuzhou".  
** **"Gracias, mi Gatita hermosa… Te lo debo mucho a ti".  
** **Y era cierto hasta en su forma de hablar. Tres años antes, tal vez, no habría podido decir cosas tan románticas, menos aún a una Gata que se hubiera enamorado de él.  
** **Después de disfrutar abrazados entre diez y quince minutos, se dispusieron a seguir su búsqueda.**

 **10/12 - 12.41 AM:  
** **El Inu Shiseki, el único que podia seguir cumpliendo en Ch'engtu las órdenes de Asato, pasó entre dos y tres horas sobre una rama, viendo desde allí a los grupos de Perros y Gatos que pasaban buscando Akitas; ya no iban con miedo y él… Tenía que estar asustado de ellos aunque hubiera matado muchas Gatas, Perras y Perros.  
** **"¿Ya no vendrán si los llamo, Asakura…, Shiba, Yukiteru, todos ustedes? ¿Y acaso nadie más podrá contra esa Gata y el Perro? …Si ahora quedé solo, tendré que elegir entre desaparecer como hicieron otros Inus, rendirme o dejarme matar por ellos… Ah, no, cierto. Si muero, mejor que sea a manos de otro Akita, o por la mía. ¡Jamás aceptaré que lo haga una Gata!"** **Bajó rápidamente del árbol para tratar de encontrar a alguno de los que iban como él cada noche a despedazar Gatas.  
** **"Horikoshi, este era tu sector, con Mifune, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes…?"  
** **…Pero si alguno andaba cerca, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo cuidando no revelar su presencia.  
** **"Oigan, soy yo, Shiseki…Necesito una cosa de ustedes, antes que me encuentre esa porquería de Gata".  
** **"Te refieres a mí, ¿Verdad, Akita?"  
** **"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme?"  
** **"Sin contar lo que pudo escucharte decir mi Perrito amado, un Ratón muy bueno llamado Pei nos guió hasta aquí".  
** **"Ah, sí, los que aún viven se volvieron contra nosotros. ¿Pero por casualidad ese Pei no vive en el taller de un alfarero? …En esa parte de la ciudad trabajaban Higuchi y Yoshitaki. Hicieron bien, en matar al Gato que quiso ser su amigo".  
** **"¿Y acaso sólo tenia que pensar en comerse a Pei? -le gritó entonces ella. -¿Tener un Ratón para cenar y buscar otra presa para llenarse más el estómago?"  
** **"Por supuesto… Esa siempre fue la obligación de los Gatos".  
** **"¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Cuando uno de nosotros persigue a un Ratón o a una Rata lo hace porque quiere, o sea que ÉL, lo decidió. ¡Lo mismo va para toda las demás cosas incluyendo por lo tanto la elección de sus amistades!"  
** **"Sí, claro… Porque ahora un Gato va a poder ser amigo de un Caballo, o tal vez de un Cocodrilo".  
** **"Eso no lo escuché, pero lo del primer caso sí podría pasar".  
** **"Sí, especialmente en un mundo en el que nadie hace lo que le corresponde… Como las Gatas que incluso quieren amamantar Ardillitas. Los Kitsunes y nosotros, por suerte, hicimos algo contra toda esa… Locura".  
** **"¡Esa locura la provocaron ustedes mismos matando así a las Gatas y a sus hijos! -estalló ahora Mittens. -¡No debería extrañarles que por no encontrar alguna de ellas para formar una familia normal como ustedes pretenden, un Gato busque hacerlo con una Coneja o se enamore de una Perra!"  
** **"No, va a ser porque él quiere, tú misma lo dijiste… Y también cualquier Gata a la que de pronto se le ocurra adoptar Pollitos. Qué ridiculez…"  
** **"Entonces para ustedes es mejor matar a alguien de otra especie, que aceptarlo o incluso amarlo, como creo que dijo mi esposo".  
** **"Pero ese Perro arruinado por tu culpa ya no tiene derecho a decir nada; y menos tú, por todo lo que hiciste con él".  
** **"Te equivocaste, como lo hicieron todos los Inus que quisieron obedecer a esos Kitsunes delirantes. Yo a Bolt sólo lo hice felíz estando a su lado, teniendo hijos con él y entrenándome a la par de mi esposo para protegerlos de ustedes".  
** **"Ya veo… Parece que tuvieron éxito. O demasiada suerte. Pero eso aún puede cambiar para ustedes en Japón; y más si otros Kitsunes vienen a continuar nuestra campaña de limp…"  
** **"¡No, ni limpieza ni exterminio! ¡Akita, no podrán eliminarnos a los Gatos por más que lo intenten, como le dije a un Kitsune! ¡Ustedes y su proyecto desaparecerán primero!"  
** **Bolt nunca había visto a su esposa realmente enojada; podia alegrarse de que no estuviera así con él, porque Mittens atacó al Inu tal como lo había hecho muchos días antes en Nueva York con Hiroto, Yuuta y Tsuyoshi. Su cólera al empuñar el Sai hizo que se lo clavara en varios lugares de la cabeza y del cuerpo en menos de cinco segundos; luego saltó sobre su espalda y sin siquiera darle tiempo de que volviera la vista hacia ella, atravesó con su arma verticalmente el cuello de Shiseki.  
** **"Espero que al fin… Te maten, Gata…" -Dijo a duras penas el Inu, antes de morir.**

 **2.07 AM:  
** **"¿Habremos terminado esta misión, Cobrita?"  
** **"Según mi cuenta, si; ven, mi Perrito amado. Vamos a hablar con nuestros amigos de Ch'engtu".  
** **Llegaron a la casa de Ling y tuvieron una sorpresa agradable al encontrar allí a Pei hablando en ese momento con la hija mayor de Jiei y Mei-Yin.  
** **"Lo ví con ustedes un poco antes de que fuera medianoche y lo invité para que conociera a la familia… Es decir, la de mi amado Manchú".  
** **"Mi Perrita y yo -intervino el Gato acercándose a ella-, por fin podremos estar juntos tranquilamente donde queramos. Porque es verdad, ¿No, que acabaron con todos los Inus?"  
** **"Así es -sonrió Bolt. -Ustedes ya pueden vivir juntos sin temer por sus vidas a causa de ello. Y tu familia también puede volver a salir sin problemas".  
** **Mucho antes de que terminara su respuesta, los maullidos de júbilo se sumaron a los ladriditos felices lanzados por la Chow Chow; esto despertó a los otros dueños de casa haciéndoles pensar que había estallado una pelea, pero sacando eso, después todo siguió con normalidad.  
** **Ling y Manchú fueron a festejar durmiendo acurrucados sobre la alfombra del living; en unas horas saldrían juntos por primera vez y todos verían en ellos a una pareja felíz.**

 **5.21 AM:  
** **"Bueno, Cobrita hermosa, es hora de volver a esa región cerca del río Yalung".  
** **Se lo dijeron a Ling incluyendo lo que recordaban del camino y ella aprovechó para acompañarlos saliendo con Manchú, guiándolos así hasta la salida apropiada de Ch'engtu.  
** **Como media hora después, por indicación de la Chow Chow, saltaron al remolque de un camión que transportaba electrodomésticos a un mercado en Hsich'ang. Todos se despidieron ("¡Que vuelvan pronto y bien a Los Ángeles!", "¡Que puedas tener muchos Gatitos!").  
** **Sin mucho para hacer durante el viaje, la Gata y Bolt hablaron de algunas cosas que harían en cuanto se reencontraran allá con sus hijos; luego durmieron otro poco hasta que estuvieron llegando a Luku.  
** **"Cielito mío, por aquí estaba esa reserva, ¿verdad?"  
** **"Ah, sí… A la izquierda de esta ruta, pasando ese grupo de árboles".**

 **4.17 PM:  
** **Cuando el camión disminuyó un poco la velocidad por el tráfico, ellos se bajaron con otro salto para dirigirse al lugar donde habían conocido a los Tigres y a varios Pandas.  
** **"Al fin… -suspiró, casi, el Perro. -Ahora sí, que nos falta poco para terminar esta etapa de la misión…"  
** **"Y además el buen Dragón querrá vernos pronto, según puedo imaginar, para seguir con nosotros el viaje alrededor del mundo".  
** **"Ya pasaron como diez días, ¿no? -preguntó él poco después. -¿Desde que salimos de Los Ángeles?"  
** **"Sí, Tigrecito… Más de una semana, desde que nos despedimos de nuestros hijitos".  
** **"Cierto… Cómo me gustaría poder saber ahora mismo, qué están haciendo todos ellos. Gino… Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa, Snowy…"  
** **"No te sientas triste por ello, mi Perrito. En unos días todo será otra vez como antes".  
** **Y los valientes Guerreros, aunque un tanto melancólicos por recordar a sus hijos, siguieron rumbo a la reserva donde encontraron a uno de los Tigres.  
** **"Hola de nuevo, grandes Guerreros -los saludó él. -Yo ahora estoy solo, pero los demás no andan muy lejos, si quieren venir conmigo y contarnos a todos lo que hicieron".  
** **"Bueno, pero apresurémonos -pidió Bolt. -Están esperándonos el Espíritu Viviente cerca de un Templo y nuestra familia en Los Ángeles…"  
** **Fueron hacia una pequeña colina con el que se había enamorado de la Osa Panda, luego se les acercaron las otras dos parejas y cuando terminaron lo más brevemente posible el relato de sus combates en Ch'engtu, todos ellos supieron que ya nadie les impediría seguir con quien más amaban.  
** **"Ella y yo -señaló uno de los Pandas a una Tigresa-, vamos a tener hijos en seis o siete semanas. Pero también sabemos que si hay algo más importante aún, es que van a vivir tranquilos y principalmente gracias a ustedes, nobles Guerreros. Habrán notado, por cierto, que dije 'principalmente'; el motivo detrás de esa palabra se encuentra a poco menos de un kilómetro delante de nosotros".  
** **Siguieron bordeando el grupo de colinas hasta que llegaron a la entrada de lo que les pareció una cueva pequeña.  
** **"Esta caverna -continuó el Oso Panda. -fue durante casi un mes el refugio de un Guerrero del Siglo Catorce. Ahora nos sirvió a nosotros, mientras ustedes seguían ocupados con los Kitsunes de Italia y otros países. Y no sólo fue para que ellos no pudieran vernos, miren…"  
** **Apenas lo hicieron, la Gata y Bolt, la imagen ante ellos les hizo acordar al Templo del Ilusionista Experto que habían visitado en Liuzhou, pues dentro de un área no visible desde la entrada varios generadores mantenían funcionando siete computadoras, manejadas por otros tantos Monos Sabios. El Panda y su Tigresa siguieron explicando.  
** **"Ellos están comunicados con otras reservas naturales del mundo; especialmente si se producen casos como el de mi Tigresita y yo, o una madre de cualquier especie adopta a un recién nacido de otra".  
** **"Un Oso Pardo, en América del Norte, vive junto a una Loba; en Antoli, India, una Leopardesa fue adoptada por una Vaca que la esperaba cada noche, en Kenya varios tipos de Antílope fueron cuidados maternalmente por al menos una Leona y también en África varias Gacelas pequeñas pudieron estar con Leopardos, Leones o Guepardos… Los Monos Sabios, después de recibir los distintos informes, se encargan de hacerles llegar comida a las Leonas, Leopardesas y Guepardesas que adoptan a algún pequeño de otra especie; y algunas veces además, para los Felinos grandes que quieren tener como amiga, por ejemplo a una Gacela de Grant".  
** **"Qué bueno, igual que el Templo del Organizador Supremo, ¿No?" -Preguntó entonces Bolt.  
** **"Sí, Guerrero Tigre, tenemos un Birmano ayudándonos, venido de un Templo como ese".  
** **Mittens sonrió al hablar, a su vez.  
** **"Ahora todo me parece perfecto… Desde esta caverna y con sus propios medios, estuvieron ganándoles a los Kitsunes tal como mi Perro y yo".**

 **5.37 PM:  
** **Tras disculparse haciendo ver su intención de seguir su camino -y unos cuarenta minutos más tarde-, fueron recibidos por el Espíritu Viviente del Long Quan y otros quince Dragones. Formaron un círculo alrededor de los Guerreros y dieron tres rugidos perfectamente sincronizados, en su honor.  
** **Mittens y Bolt les habrían agradecido, pero no llegaban a entender semejante recepción de unos Dragones que no habían tenido forma de saber sobre los combates de ellos en Ch'engtu. ¿O acaso sí…?  
** **"¿De algún otro Templo les contaron lo que hicimos mi Gatita y yo?" -Adivinó, casi, el Perro blanco.  
** **"Así es, Guerrero Tigre. Pero en este caso una Paloma Mensajera voló desde esa ciudad al que tenemos entre estas montañas y así pudimos enterarnos de sus hazañas… Las de ambos, quiero decir".  
** **"Ahora sí entiendo por qué debemos agradecerles semejante bienvenida. Ella y yo terminamos otra etapa de la misión y por decirlo así ya no cabe en nosotros tanto honor… Sólo que mi Cobrita hermosa y yo estaríamos celebrando esta victoria de un modo muy distinto, ¿Verdad, mi Gatita de noche?"  
** **"Uy, Tigrecito… Estás haciéndome desear que otra vez me dejes embarazada, ahora mismo".  
** **"Cierto, perdóname. Aún no es buen momento para que disfrutemos así todo nuestro amor".  
** **"No te preocupes, mi cielo -rodeó ella con sus brazos el cuello de Bolt. -Esa gran felicidad vendrá a nosotros en cuanto estemos de vuelta en Los Ángeles".  
** **Se volvió luego hacia el Espíritu Viviente. -"¿Podemos ir ahora, a Shichiachuang?"  
** **El Gran Dragón asintió y apenas ambos se acomodaron en su canasta empezó a elevarse hacia el Este, en medio de numerosos saludos.**


	7. ¿Aliado o enemigo?

**Desde su casa en Shichiachuang, Provincia de Hopeh donde también estaba Peiping (Peking), Fumitsugu y sus diez Inus ya habían acabado con casi todas las Gatas, por lo cual de las pocas restantes en esa Provincia y las otras de sus dominios -Hupeh, Chekiang, Honan, Kiansu, Shensi, Shansi, Liaoning y Shentu- se encargaría de ahora en más el Kitsune, mientras los Perros Ninjas usaban el tiempo para buscar y eliminar otros animales que vivieran juntos sin ser de la misma especie. Fumitsugu usando el Hú Quan buscaba a sus víctimas, luego las acechaba para caerles de improviso y se iba en cuanto veía que yacían sin vida, felíz de su éxito.  
** **Con respecto a las de los Akitas, pronto entre los pobladores de un Zoo predominó un sentimiento de temor, pues allí un Panda rojo y una Ardillesa estaban a pocos días de ser padres.**

 **5.55 PM:  
** **Por todo eso, apenas los sobrevivientes supieron que Mittens y Bolt habían llegado con el Gran Dragón a una fábrica en desuso a un kilómetro de Shichiachuang, no tardaron en acercarse a ellos y entre muchos otros un Gato Jaspeado y una Coneja negra, ambos muy preocupados.  
** **"Venimos de una granja, donde también nacimos y crecimos; a los dos meses de conocerla no pude dejar de enamorarme. Y cuando se lo confesé, dándole con la declaración un adorno que encontré, mi Conejita aceptó encantada.  
** **"Pero ahora no sabemos cómo hacer ni adónde ir, porque además… Dentro de una o dos semanas van a nacer nuestros hijos. No quiero que vayan a encontrarla… Ustedes tienen que ayudarnos, Guerreros Mittens y Bolt".  
** **La Gata al oír eso recordó las palabras de su Maestro Li-Kuei acerca de poder salvar a todos, o al menos querer hacerlo, pero enseguida cobró confianza y ánimos suficientes como para decirle al Gato y a su esposa que no se preocuparan.  
** **"Nosotros vinimos a ayudar, tal como hicimos en Los Ángeles, Nueva York y Japón. Ahora mi Perro y yo sólo necesitamos encontrar al Kitsune y a sus Akitas".  
** **Una Shar-Pei se acercó ahora a ellos. -"Fumitsugu vive en una calle que sólo tiene trescientos metros, al Sur de la ciudad, si quieren encargarse primero de él. Aunque a mí… Me gustaría que quisieran empezar matando a esos Inus Ninjas. Pues uno de ellos, y ni siquiera pude saber cuál, mató a mi hermano justo después de verlo haciendo el amor con una Gata Siamesa. Ahora ella vive refugiada en mi casa y a salvo de los Akitas, pero eso en realidad significa que no puede salir de allí ni un momento, mientras llora además por el Perro a quien amaba…"  
** **"Pues tampoco te preocupes -dijo en este caso Bolt. -Mi Gatita y yo buscaremos a los Inus antes que a Fumitsugu; especialmente al que te dejó sin tu hermano".  
** **Ella les agradeció de antemano junto con los demás Perros y Gatos; los dos Guerreros se despidieron prometiendo cumplir y se dirigieron a Shichiachuang.**

 **6.20 PM:  
** **Cuando comenzaron su búsqueda, sin embargo, pronto vieron extrañados a un Akita Ninja tendido junto al cordón de una vereda; tenia heridas a ambos lados del cuerpo y por supuesto yacía sin vida.  
** **"¿Habrá sido otra vez el Espíritu Viviente, Tigrecito?"  
** **"No, no lo creo, Cobrita… El Gran Dragón tiene que haberse quedado en el techo de esa fábrica abandonada, para dejar otra vez que nos encarguemos personalmente de ellos".  
** **"Algún Birmano, entonces -opinó ella. -…Como mi Maestro de Shé Quan, aquella vez que fue a Nueva York para vigilar a Akuma".  
** **"En ese caso espero que lo veamos pronto, princesita; vayamos por esta calle, ahora".  
** **Pasaron junto a las casas que tanto abundaban allí, tratando de captar cualquier señal sospechosa o de peligro, pero antes de trescientos metros sólo vieron a otro Akita muerto en iguales circunstancias.  
** **"Qué extraño, Cobrita… ¿Y dónde estará el Birmano que vino a ayudarnos?"  
** **"No podemos saberlo, se vé que está haciendo todo de incógnito. Busquemos por allá".  
** **Y dieron vuelta hacia la izquierda en una esquina, donde se veía un cine.  
** **  
Quien también tuvo que preguntarse sobre eso unas horas después, fue Fumitsugu. Esperó a que se reunieran con él sus Inus y comenzó a hablarles.  
** **"Alguien estuvo matando a mis Akitas -dos hasta ahora-, y no sé si fueron ellos… La asquerosa Gata y su maldito Perro. Tampoco puedo entender cómo sobrevivieron ellos tanto tiempo al plan de eliminación y para colmo, debemos tener cuidado… ¡Cuidarnos, por una Gata llena de Perritos! ¡Escuchen, Inus! ¡Ustedes tres, vayan a ver quién está matando así a los Akitas! ¡Los demás encárguense de esos dos y mátenlos de una vez! ¡No quiero que vivan ni un día más!"  
** **Los ocho Akitas se apresuraron a salir, atemorizados por la voz del Kitsune.**

 **7.33 PM:  
** **Cinco Akitas caminaban mirando con detenimiento a lo largo de una avenida para ver si allí estaban los que habían provocado esa reacción en el Kitsune, mientras los tres restantes iban por el Este dejando atrás una plaza, en busca del misterioso nuevo enemigo; pero todos, con la misma clase de miedo por causa de una Gata que había sido capaz de matar a muchos Akitas Ninjas y también -según creían-, a otros tantos Kitsunes.  
** **Del Perro blanco otra vez, aunque habían escuchado igualmente sobre sus hazañas, no les parecía necesario cuidarse tanto.  
** **Pero pronto los del primer grupo pudieron saber mejor a quién debían temer, cuando lo que para ellos era una forma borrosa golpeándolos mientras saltaba atacándolos desde varios ángulos y casi simultáneamente, no tardó ni dos minutos en dejarlos moribundos con el primer golpe y sin vida con el segundo. Todos sus ataques habían sido además calculados exactamente para eso.  
"Bueno, creo que ahora sólo quedan tres Perros inferiores a mí y el Kitsune… Nos vemos pronto en Sakai, Gata asquerosa y maldita". -Dijo alejándose la atacante, seguida por las miradas de varios transeúntes.** **7.41 PM:  
** **  
"Era por este lado, ¿Verdad, cielito? …Los ruidos de lucha que pudiste escuchar venían de algún lugar por aquí cerca".  
** **"Sí, Cobrita: logré localizar esos ladridos justo antes de que todo terminara".  
** **Mittens y Bolt iban en ese momento por la vereda de una avenida con muchos restaurantes, lo cual casi les hace olvidar el motivo de su búsqueda.  
** **"Uy, princesita, deberíamos tratar de conseguir algo allí para cenar…"  
** **"Ya podremos comer algo, no te preocupes. Por ahora es mejor si encontramos algún Inu, como le prometimos a la Shar Pei, y… Por otro lado, Tigrecito, nos conviene desconfiar de los restaurantes; no olvidemos lo que vimos en Krung Thep".  
** **"Ah, sí, cierto. En ese por poco me atrapan… A veces sigue dándome escalofríos. Pero allí estabas tú para impedirlo, Cobrita hermosa".  
** **La Gata le sonrió y para el Perro ese gesto fue más que suficiente, en ese momento. Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron las veredas llenas de restaurantes y antes de doscientos metros vieron un grupo de gente en círculo, mirando a cinco Akita Inus completamente inmóviles.  
** **"Mira eso, Tigrecito… Cinco Inus Ninjas, ahora. Muertos… Pero sin marcas de ningún tipo de arma. ¿Cómo podrá ser…?"  
** **"Espera, Cobrita, me acercaré a examinarlos mejor".  
** **Estuvo diez minutos hasta que terminó con cada uno y regresó al lado de ella, ignorando como hasta entonces a los que observaban sin entender.  
** **"¿Qué pudiste descubrir, mi cielito?" -Le preguntó Mittens apenas empezaron a alejarse.  
** **"Pues… Ví en ellos algo que sólo puedo considerar muy extraño: todos recibieron dos golpes casi en el mismo lugar, siendo el segundo el causante de sus muertes. Pero ahora esto me hace preguntar… ¿Tenemos un aliado, o un competidor que además quiere reirse de nosotros?"  
** **"Uy, no, Tigrecito… Ojalá sea lo primero, aunque, en el otro caso, supongo que sigue estando bien tener algo de ayuda".  
** **"Eso sí es cierto. El caso es que encontré al lado del último Inu en morir un rastro nuevo… El del enigmático Guerrero, pero que en realidad me resulta extrañamente conocido".  
** **"Alguien que seguramente encontramos… Puede haber sido en cualquiera de los países donde estuvimos durante todo este viaje".  
** **"Sí, aunque yo diría más bien una de las tres regiones de China dominadas por ellos. Espero que al menos podamos conocerlo antes de ir a Japón…"  
** **"Yo también, cielito. Con respecto a los Inus, creo que ahora sí podemos dejarlos para otro momento y buscar algo para comer. ¿Te gusta ahora esta idea, Tigrecito?"  
** **"Me parece muy, muy buena. Pues además el que debíamos encontrar, si no estaba entre los cinco Inus muertos que vimos allá, tendrá de todos modos cercano su fin".**

 **7.53 PM:  
** **"Bueno, parece que aquí vive ese Kitsune tan valiente para pelear con Gatas comunes y corrientes… Mi idea era eliminar primero a sus otros Inus, pero esto de todos modos me servirá".  
** **Fumitsugu, después de matar a otra Gata según su costumbre, había regresado a la casa donde vivía… Siendo observado por la causante de que ahora tuviera siete Akitas menos.  
** **Pero el Kitsune, justo antes de entrar, se detuvo: su instinto y el del Tigre, desarrollados por el uso del Hú Quan, le hicieron prever el ataque inminente. Dándose vuelta en medio segundo sujetó el brazo de una Gata furiosa, que trataba de liberarse y le enseñaba todos los dientes, siseando.  
** **"¿Pero a quién tendremos aquí? ¿La esposa de ese Perro descarriado, la que pudo matar a algunos de mis Inus, o una simple Gata creyéndose capaz de ganarme en combate?"  
** **"¡Suéltame ahora mismo o lo sabrás de la peor manera, porque fui yo quien mató a tus Akitas y además ahora en vez de dos fueron siete!"  
** **"Ah, ¿Realmente lo hiciste tú, miserable Gata?"  
** **"Sí, porque ahora YO, soy mejor que la recién llegada a Shichiachuang (¡Sí, ella también está aquí!) …¡E incluso mejor que los Akitas o que tú!"  
** **"¿Tan segura estás de eso? -gruñó Fumitsugu. -Porque sigo sujetando tu brazo".  
** **Ella apenas oyó al Kitsune hablar así se impulsó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Fumitsugu la hizo volver al suelo consiguiendo ahora que la Gata definitivamente ardiera de cólera.  
** **"¡Es tu última oportunidad, Zorro apestoso, si no quieres soltarme mientras aún sigues con vida!"  
** **"¡Ah, sí…? ¿Y cómo piensas matarme, Gata engreída?"  
** **Por toda respuesta ella acumuló Chi de Dragón, estirando ambos brazos verticalmente y levantando su pierna izquierda, que dejó completamente flexionada. Entonces hizo descender los suyos muy rápidamente para hacer bajar el del Kitsune, darle primero un golpe bajo la mandíbula con la mano izquierda (Fumitsugu sintió que empezaba a perder el conocimiento) y uno horizontal muy fuerte (el verdadero y mortal "Ataque del Dragón"), que derribó al Kitsune haciéndole volar como dos metros y dejándolo sin vida antes que cayera al suelo casi de espaldas.  
** **"Te dije que era superior, Zorrito…" -Dijo la Gata, alejándose como si hubiera acabado de hacer algo completamente normal. Sólo le quedaban tres Perros por matar y podría volver al único lugar donde quería tener a Mittens.**

 **7.55 PM:  
** **El Perro y su Gata habían estado siguiendo el nuevo e intrigante rastro; sirviéndose de su olfato, él pudo ver que el desconocido había subido a un semáforo y vuelto a bajar.  
** **Poco después Bolt encontró otros dos rastros: el de los Akitas, que pasaban apresurados para cumplir la orden de Fumitsugu, y el de alguien que sólo podia ser un Kitsune. Pero además de todo esto, el supuesto aliado estaba según todas las apariencias yendo tras Fumitsugu, como un Tigre con su presa.  
** **"Bueno, tal vez estemos cerca de donde vive ese Kitsune. Si lo encontramos con vida, Cobrita, le preguntaré dónde están sus Inus".  
** **"Yo pienso que vamos por buen camino, Tigrecito… Para ir mucho más pronto a Japón y volver a nuestro hogar".  
** **Con ese gran deseo dentro de ellos, dieron la vuelta hacia el Este en una esquina y no tardaron en llegar a la casa pintada de amarillo y blanco donde se había establecido Fumitsugu.  
** **"Uy, mira allí, princesita… El que parece estar ayudándonos se nos adelantó otra vez -señaló Bolt al Kitsune muerto en la vereda y rodeado de gente. -¿Y ahora qué hacemos? …El que lo mató ya debe estar buscando a los otros Inus".  
** **"Pues seguiremos tratando de encontrarlo, cielito. Después si no lo conseguimos volvemos a esa fábrica para decirle al Dragón que continuemos el viaje".  
** **Y Bolt se aplicó nuevamente a olfatear, con Mittens junto a él.**

 **8.16 PM:  
** **Tres Inus iban aún por el Este de la ciudad, sin poder ver a pesar de sus esfuerzos a la que ya había matado a Fumitsugu y a siete de ellos. El segundo en cambio divisó desde un arbol a una Gata en plena relación con un Caniche Toy negro; saltó para llegar al jardín donde estaban ellos y después de cortar en dos al Perro con su Katana arrinconó a su aterrorizada pareja contra una pared.  
** **"Conque amas a los Perros, ¿Eh, Gata cabeza hueca? ¿Y crees que puedes enamorarte de uno para hacer incluso algo así con él? …Pues ya verás cómo te enseño dos cosas: ¡A odiarlos y a temerles!"  
** **Sujetándola contra las baldosas con ambas manos, le mordió con fuerza un brazo hasta que se lo arrancó.  
** **"¡Deja de gritar así o será peor! ¿O acaso quieres ver cómo te hago lo mismo que él, pero a mi modo?"  
** **Los maullidos desesperados de ella fueron escuchados por Mittens y Bolt, pero desde muy lejos; sin embargo alguien que andaba por allí podia alterar un poco la situación.  
** **"Deja tranquila ahora mismo a esa Gata, grandísimo cobarde".  
** **"¿Qué…? -se volvió el Inu hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz. -¿Quién rayos eres tú y qué pretendes aquí?"  
** **"¡Soy Nekkoru, Perro… Vengo a matarte como hice con tu Jefe y con otros siete Akitas!"  
** **"Pues yo no te creo nada de eso, así que déjame tranquilo con mi juguete nuevo -miró otra vez a su víctima. -Algunos de los que usan los Perros hacen ruido cuando los muerden, a ver qué pasa ahora…"  
** **Le mordió con fuerza el otro brazo mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el piso y ella maullaba gritando enloquecida de dolor.  
** **"Era cierto -se dijo él dejando caer los restos del bracito que estaba masticando. -Acabo de encontrar otro de esos juguetes para Perros".  
** **"¿Acaso no te dije algo hace dos minutos, Perro?" -Preguntó ahora Nekkoru, pero como si no le importara realmente lo que estaba haciendo el Akita.  
** **"Sí, y no te hice el menor caso, porque además te pedí que me dejaras jugar tranquilo".  
** **"Eso ya lo sé… Como también que eres un cobarde".  
** **"¡Vuelves a llamarme así y te haré algo mucho peor que a ella!"  
** **"Pues sí lo hago. ¡COBARDE!"  
** **"¡Morirás viendo pedacitos tuyos en el piso, maldita!" -Se lanzó hacia la Gata después de saltar hacia el borde de la pared que separaba los dos patios. Ella al verlo venir así dijo simplemente "¿Tu estilo es el del Tigre? …Qué lástima, entonces, que no vaya a servirte".  
** **"¡Por lo visto no sabes nada, del Hú Quan!" -Rugió el Inu sujetándola con ambos brazos. Iba a mantenerla inmóvil mientras empezaba a morderla para arrancarle una mano.  
** **Sólo que Nekkoru ya sabía cómo liberarse de un oponente que usara el Hú Quan. Saltando como si le hubieran brotado repentinamente alas, fue a caer en el borde de la misma pared, pero a casi tres metros con cincuenta y enseguida se volvió hacia el Inu.  
** **"¿Estabas haciendo de verdad, el 'Abrazo del Tigre'? …Porque acabas de poder ver el 'Vuelo del Dragón' y ahora te toca sentir su ira".  
** **Saltó entonces nuevamente y del mismo modo para darle al Akita un golpe en el entrecejo que lo hizo caer al jardín donde quedó desmayado y a merced de Nekkoru, quien le dio el de gracia siguiendo su método favorito.  
** **"Oye… -habló lo mejor que pudo la Gata a punto de despedirse del mundo. -¿Puedo pedirte algo?"  
** **"¿Y tú qué quieres, conmigo?"  
"Yo nada… Es sólo para que… Si pudieras enterrar a mi amado Caniche, para…"  
** **"¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso crees que vine a hacerte algún favor, estúpida? ¡Sólo maté a ese Akita por un plan que tengo! ¡Y no me importas en absoluto! …Por mí podrías hacer el amor con todos los Perros de Shichiachuang".  
** **"Pero si no lo haces por mí… -lloró ella. -…Al menos dale un buen entierro al pobrecito…"  
** **"Ya te lo dije, Gata: no me interesan ni un poco, tú o tus asuntos. Tengo otros mucho más importantes que atender, ahora".  
** **Se alejó sin mirar de nuevo a la que estaba muriendo, de ese jardín donde ya habían dos cuerpos sin vida, y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la intersección más cercana.  
** **"Listo, estoy otra vez en ese cruce donde el Inu se separó de los otros dos para ir a destrozar al Caniche. Ahora ellos… Fueron por el momento hacia esa avenida. Los alcanzaré enseguida".**

 **8.37 PM:  
** **Acabo de encontrar otra vez ese rastro, Cobrita… Al lado de esta pared. Y parece que allí hay un jardín donde… Uy, no, no puedo creer esto -olfateó un poco el aire. -Cobrita, ¿Podrías subir y mirar desde allí qué pasó?"  
** **Ella saltó al borde del muro y lo que pudo ver confirmó las peores sospechas del Pastor Suizo.  
** **"Bolty, aquí pasó algo terrible… Aunque uno de los Perros muertos es un Akita Inu. El otro… -dijo casi lagrimeando -…Creo que es un Caniche Toy, cortado en dos… Y también hay una Gata muy cerca de él, pero sus brazos están más lejos".  
** **Volvió a la vereda para llorar junto a Bolt, que también sentía el ánimo destrozado.  
** **"Llegamos tarde otra vez, princesita… Encima el que pudo hacer esto ahora sí, debe estar riéndose de nosotros. O al menos de mí… Todo esto pasó porque quise buscarlo como lo habría hecho cualquier Perro. Ya no sirve mucho lo que diga, pero se acabó -dijo, levantando la cabeza y dando unos pasos. -¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿ESCUCHAS LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? ¡PORQUE AHORA TE BUSCA UN TIGRE FURIOSO!"  
** **Mittens se acercó de nuevo a él, aunque seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos y no sabía bien qué decirle.  
** **"Bolty, no te preocupes… Para mí, sigues siendo un Perro, pero como dije en Toulouse, te amo mucho más por lo que eres. Aunque alguien haya matado a los tres que acabo de ver allí, estoy segura de que podremos contra él, y especialmente tú".  
** **Casi en ese mismo instante, una piedra con un mensaje grabado y lanzada desde bastante lejos fue a dar en la cabeza del Guerrero Tigre; no le dolió, pero cuando fue a verla muy de cerca pudo leer "Sí, sigue buscandome… Que un Perro y un Tigre pueden correr, pero un Dragón puede volar".  
** **"¿Un Dragón, dice que es? …Tigrecito, esto ya no me gusta. No creo que ni siquiera con todo lo aprendido, podamos vencer a uno de ellos. Tal vez lo mejor en este momento sea volver a esa fábrica, hablar con nuestro buen Espíritu Viviente y ver si puede darnos algún consejo".  
** **"Sí, vamos… Aunque en este caso el que estuvimos persiguiendo sí va a poder reírse. No encontramos al Kitsune y ni siquiera pudimos enfrentar a un Akita. Si su plan era llevarse todo nuestro honor de Guerreros, me temo que lo consiguió".  
** **"Pero yo no, mi cielito Perruno. Nosotros ya hicimos mucho más, en cada lugar donde estuvimos. Por lo que no debe estar riéndose tanto, mi amado Perrito; y menos de ti".  
** **"Pues ahora te creo, dulce Cobrita -le lamió el rostro. -Ven… Sigamos. Por esta calle salimos de Shichiachuang".  
** **"¿Lo ves, Bolty? …Acabas de agradecerme como lo habría hecho cualquier otro Perro, y me encantó. Ahora también por eso tu Gata quiere que seas siempre tú mismo, o sea el Perro de quien se enamoró hace más de seis años".  
** **"Entonces lo haré, mi Gatita de noche. Aaaaaah… Ya falta muy poco".  
** **Con estas palabras de Bolt, que significaban muchas cosas, salieron de la ciudad hacia la fábrica.**

 **En otro sector de Shichiachuang, entretanto…  
** **"Buenas noches, seres inferiores… Vengo a matarlos".  
** **"¿Qué…? ¿Entonces tú, estuviste eliminando a los Akitas de Fumitsugu?"  
** **"Sí, Perro… Y también al Kitsune".  
** **"Pues no te creo… ¿O acaso resulta que estuviste ayudando a esa Gata y al Perro de Los Ángeles?"  
** **"¡No, tengo mis propios motivos! ¡Cállate y ven para que te mate o iré yo!"  
** **El Inu que había estado hablando se lanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad, seguido inmediatamente por el otro.  
** **"Muy bien, me gusta más así… Dos Perritos buscando su propia muerte al mismo tiempo". -Mientras aún decia "buscando", con un golpe dirigido bajo el hombro del Akita más cercano lo hizo caer de costado hacia la izquierda, poco menos que paralizado; saltando para caer sobre la espalda del que venía detrás, con dos golpes simultáneos sobre el occipital lo tumbó igual que al anterior.  
** **"Espérame aquí un momento mientras acabo con tu compañero". -Le dijo entonces al Perro que en realidad no podia moverse y fue a matarlo con el "Zarpazo del Dragón", lo cual repitió con el último Inu de Fumitsugu.  
** **"Por fin, puedo volver a Sakai… Ya falta muy poco".  
** **Y tras decir esto empezó a correr hacia el Aeropuerto más cercano, aunque cualquiera al verla habría pensado que volaba.**

 **9.07 PM:  
** **"…Y eso fue lo último que pudimos ver, Gran Dragón -terminó Bolt de contar lo ocurrido. -Ni siquiera logramos saber de sus propósitos".  
** **"Pero sigue en la ciudad, ¿No?"  
** **"Sí, al menos yo pienso que está esperándonos en Shichiachuang".  
** **"Muy bien, suban que voy a hacer un pequeño vuelo de investigación".  
** **Los dos Guerreros se metieron de un salto en el canasto; el Gran Dragón tomó velocidad trepando por una larga chimenea y enseguida llegó a quinientos metros de altura para sobrevolar la mencionada ciudad.  
** **"¿Puede ver todo desde tan arriba, Espíritu Viviente?"  
** **"Sí, honorable Guerrera; y podría hacerlo a un kilómetro de altura, si no tuviera que pasar cerca de los aviones. Es una facultad normal en las Águilas, pero quienes se dedican al Long Quan pueden desarrollarla a un nivel muy superior".  
** **El Gran Dragón dio una vuelta en semicírculo mirando hacia abajo; luego les señaló un grupo de inus en una vereda.  
** **"Allí tienen a cinco, todos sin vida… Pero el que los mató no anda cerca. Y frente a esa casa el Kitsune que mencionaron. Ahora el del jardín, donde vivían aparentemente el Caniche y la pobre Gata… Y en esa otra avenida, los dos Inus que no pudieron encontrar. Pero déjenme asegurarme un momento… No, no hay otro Akita Inu con vida en Shichiachuang, así que la misión en China terminó. Es hora de ir a Japón, más exactamente a Sakai".  
** **Subió cerca de doscientos metros más y se dirigió al Imperio insular llevando a la Gata y al Perro blanco.**


	8. Cinco horas negras en Sakai

**10/12  
** **En Kyushu, Shikoku, Honshu y Hokkaido, los veinte Inus que habían quedado tras la llegada de Bolt lucharon entre sí por el control de todo el grupo; no tenían mucho más para hacer, de todos modos, pues en todo el territorio insular sólo quedaban cuatro o cinco Gatas.  
** **Entonces en pocos días el número de Akitas se redujo a once y de pronto -o tal vez justo a tiempo- apareció Violet. Después de convocarlos, tuvo que convencerlos de aceptar sus órdenes… O los mataba a todos como demostró que podia hacer con siete de ellos, o quedaban absolutamente bajo su mando.  
** **"Muy bien, Perros -les habló desde el sofá del living. -Dentro de poco, según espero, estarán en Japón ese Bolt y su buena para nada… Los que ahora más odio en el mundo. Yo me encargué de acelerar su llegada en China, matando a los Inus de Fumitsugu. Ahora la mitad de ustedes irá a vigilar si vienen con ese Dragón amarillo y verde por el Norte. Los otros dos harán lo mismo en el lado Sur y no tardarán en venir a avisarme apenas lleguen. ¿De acuerdo, Inus?"  
** **"HAI!" -Le respondieron los Akitas a una sola voz.**

 **Pero apenas los vio salir para cumplir sus órdenes, se dirigió hacia el subsuelo de la que varios meses antes era la casa de Kaisetsu, para hablar con Uchiha, una Víbora del Gabón.  
** **Él había nacido por supuesto en África, pero al ser comprado para un Zoo de China fue secuestrado junto a otras Serpientes por unos traficantes de fauna. Luego Uchiha y otros dos lograron escapar; él se escondió en un Templo donde se especializaban en Long Quan durante casi tres meses. Su continua observación le hizo aprender cada uno de los movimientos y cuando Violet lo encontró en Kweichow poco después de ser enviada a China por Mittens y Bolt, fue su más fiel seguidora.  
** **"Al fin, pude venir a conversar contigo, Uchiha. Espero que no hayas estado muy aburrido…"  
** **"No mucho, Violet… Mientras estabas en Shichiachuang tuve toda la casa para mí".  
** **"Eso me parece muy bien. No me gustó, tener que dej** **arte aquí solo".  
** **"No te preocupes… Sé lo que necesitabas hacer allá".  
** **"Y hablando de eso, pude hacerlo así de rápido gracias al entrenamiento especial que me diste. Te debo mucho, Uchiha… O tal vez todo, porque ahora estoy segura de poder hacer sufrir a esa Gata esposa de Bolt".  
** **"Quieres que me encargue de él, ¿No, Violet?"  
** **"Sí, por favor. Hazlo como más te guste y después tendrás una recompensa".**

 **9.55 PM:  
** **Bolt al ver junto a Mittens Sakai desde el canasto sobre la espalda del Dragón se acordó de su viaje anterior, cuando había llegado acompañado por Ishino.  
** **"Mira, dulce Cobrita… Creo que por allí entramos esa vez el Gato y yo".  
** **"Y te acuerdas de dónde vivía ese Kitsune... Kaisetsu?"  
** **"Sí, la casa tenia una escultura de Tigre en el techo".  
** **El Espíritu Viviente no entró sin embargo a esa ciudad, sino que descendió sobre la terraza de un hotel. Los dos Guerreros ingresaron así por el Norte mientras Bolt empezaba a recordar otras cosas.  
** **"Bueno, estamos cerca de donde Ishino preguntó la dirección del Kitsune. Pero nosotros podemos hacer eso más tarde, princesita. Ahora quiero comer y sin duda tú también… Por ejemplo allí, en ese donde venden pescado y cosas parecidas".  
** **"Sí, y después me gustaría dormir unas horas junto a ti, mi Bolty".  
** **"Ese sí es un buen plan, Cobrita hermosa".  
** **Cenaron casi veinte minutos después en lo que resultó ser una casa de sushi y luego fueron a dormir abrazados debajo de un arbusto.**

 **11/12 - 8.51 AM:  
** **"Buenos días, dulce Cobrita, hoy me desperté un rato antes que tú".  
** **"Miaaauuuuuuuuu… -bostezó ella. -¿Estamos en China, aún?"  
** **"No, es la ciudad de Sakai, en el sur de Japón. Yo también me confundí, la primera vez".  
** **"Ah, cierto… Antes de que fueras a esa ciudad. ¿Kibichuo, era?"  
** **"Si, ese era el nombre. Allí conocí a la Gata Hiroko y a su esposo".  
** **Yendo con ella a buscar algún desayuno, Bolt siguió rememorando cosas de su imprevisto viaje.  
** **"Desde donde estamos -agregó él. -hay que dar muchas vueltas para llegar a la calle Ichiban. Pero si le preguntamos a alguien por esa casa con la escultura sabrá respondernos enseguida".**

 **"Frente a una florería… Tal vez. -empezó a decir una Cuerva. -…Pero la única en Ichiban con esas características tiene una escultura de Dragón".  
** **"Ah, pues… De todos modos tiene que ser allí, donde vivía Kaisetsu hasta que aparecí en Japón".  
** **"¿Hasta que viniste? …Espera, ¿Quiere decir que eres Bolt?"  
** **"Ehmmm… Sí -confesó, casi, imaginando lo que vendría. -Y ella es la hermosa Mittens, con quien vivo hace casi siete años".  
** **"De tu esposa pude oír algunas cosas increíbles, pero tú eres para nosotros como un héroe nacional… Un grande en Japón".  
** **"Gracias por el honor, entonces... Sólo que este gran héroe necesita regresar lo antes posible junto a su esposa a Los Ángeles, donde lo esperan todos sus hijos. ¿Puedes indicarnos cómo llegar a esa casa desde aquí?"  
** **"Sí, aunque me gustaría poder no contestar eso… La que vive ahora en el lugar de Kaisetsu, durante su primera semana mandó al otro mundo a cinco de los Inus que trabajaban para el Kitsune y a casi todos los Perros -y Perras- de esta ciudad. Cualquiera de esa especie que aparezca por allí no vivirá para contarlo…"  
** **"Hum… Supongo que es cierto. Pero si no hacemos algo, mi Gatita y yo, no podemos volver a Estados Unidos del todo conformes con nosotros mismos".  
** **"Entonces deben tener cuidado, Bolt. Especialmente tú, que eres nuestro único héroe en este país".  
** **Imprevistamente extendió sus alas para rodear con ellas al Guerrero Tigre. "Perdón si hago esto, pero quiero que te cuides tanto como Mittens. Porque aunque apenas si te conozco de verdad, pude escuchar sobre cada una de tus hazañas contra la maldad de Inus Ninjas y Kitsunes. Sólo por eso -siguió explicando mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarlo. -…También te amo aun sabiendo que te casaste con Mittens. Ahora tú sólo debes ir con tu esposa y ver cómo terminan juntos con esta nueva calamidad. Yo tal vez pueda encontrar otro Perro de quien pueda llegar a enamorarme, y más si él viene a decir que quiere casarse conmigo".  
** **"Ah, pues… -habló ahora la Guerrera Serpiente. -En Sakai deberían quedar algunos a pesar de lo que nos contaste".  
** **"Sí, eso espero, aunque tenga otras ciudades cerca; pues esta es mi casa, el lugar donde está el árbol en que nací".  
** **"No te preocupes, este…"  
** **"Michiko, me llamo".  
** **"Bueno, entonces… Michiko, no debes preocuparte. Ella y yo nos cuidaremos mutuamente muy bien como hicimos hasta ahora, pues nos esperan nuestros cuatro hijos".  
** **"Ok., vayan por esta avenida… Quince cuadras, luego tres como yendo hacia el Oeste, en la diagonal Midori otra vez a la izquierda; después de cruzar Fukuoka hagan lo mismo y doscientos metros más allá encontrarán la calle Ichiban".  
** **"Muchas gracias, Michiko. Ahora espero acordarme de todo… Y que puedas encontrar al Perro de tus sueños".  
** **"No lo necesitarás, puedes estar seguro…" -Murmuró alguien que miraba toda la escena desde una terraza, once pisos más arriba, antes de alejarse a los saltos.**

 **9.34 AM:  
** **"Mis Inus ayer no pudieron encontrar a ninguno de los dos, pero ya no importa, porque yo misma los maté por su incompetencia. En cambio tú y yo juntos, Uchiha, podremos hacer muchas cosas, y una de ellas será ir a Los Ángeles para eliminar a todos los del Templo y de esa Casa de Huéspedes… 'El Loto Amarillo'".  
** **"En cuanto a los dos que odio, ellos están ahora en la avenida que pasa cerca del Hospital Sanbo; tú sólo debes interceptar a ese Perro… Ah, no, cierto, casi me olvido. Si puedes, también, encárgate de esa pajarraca enamorada de Bolt y tu recompensa será tres veces mayor".  
** **"¿Y qué me ofrecerá hoy mi mejor estudiante de Long Quan?"  
** **"Además de lo que te prometí, mi buen Uchiha, tendrás Perritos nacidos este mes… Unos bocaditos tiernos y sabrosos".  
** **"¡Oh, sí…! ¡Gracias, corazoncito de Dragón!"**

 **9.49 AM:  
** **Lejos de los que habían tenido ese diálogo tan inquietante, Mittens y Bolt estaban haciendo los últimos doscientos metros de esa avenida.  
** **"No viste ningún Akita Ninja, ¿Verdad, Cobrita?"  
** **"No, mi cielo. Ni en los árboles, ni escondidos acechando para saltar sobre nosotros".  
** **"Vaya, parece que fuéramos a tener otra misión muy f… -su instinto se disparó igual que como había pasado con Fumitsugu, haciendo que por primera vez percibiera la amenaza antes que su esposa. -¡Cuidado, princesita!"  
** **Alguien dando un gran salto cayó sobre Mittens, llevándosela con otro igual de largo hasta que se perdió de vista huyendo por los techos; el Perro entretanto, en su desesperación creciente y sabiendo que no iba a resultarle nada fácil alcanzar al secuestrador, empezó sin embargo a correr guiándose por la voz de su amada Mittens. Para empeorar las cosas no tardó en aparecer la Víbora del Gabón bloqueándole el paso.  
** **"¡Tú! ¡Sal del camino para que pueda salvar a mi Gata!" -Dijo Bolt esperando que él le hiciera caso, pero Uchiha atacó al Perro casi con la velocidad de un rayo, mordiéndolo en el brazo.  
** **"¿Qué…? ¿Esta es tu forma… De… Luch…?" -El Perro empezaba a sentir el efecto del veneno. La Serpiente entretanto lo miraba en silencio.  
** **"Tengo que… Ir a ayudar… A mi esposa". -Jadeó Bolt hablando con gran esfuerzo. La gente que había presenciado todo, pronto tuvo otro suceso extraordinario para comentar cuando un Dragón verde y amarillo que había visto lo ocurrido desde esa terraza descendió como una flecha de ballesta; no podia abandonar al Perro aunque todos lo vieran. Voló hacia el Monte Hanachigasen y consiguieron salvar a Bolt justo a tiempo, en la Casa de los Guerreros.**

 **9.55 AM:  
** **En cuanto a Mittens, ahora no sólo estaba prisionera en el segundo piso de un lugar para ella desconocido -la casa de Kaisetsu- sino además con una argolla en el cuello, sujeta por una cadena de treinta centimetros a la pared… Imposibilitada casi completamente de cualquier movimiento, por estar en el rincón más alejado de la entrada del cuarto donde Violet la había dejado.  
** **Y no tardó en ocurrir algo incluso peor, cuando la que Mittens no tardó en reconocer sin poder creerlo, trajo una cosa que supuestamente era para comer.  
** **"¡Aquí tienes, un brazo y algo más de un Inu que maté hace casi dos meses! ¡Pero como amas a todos los Perros, no te importará su estado!"** **10.51 AM:  
** **"¿No comiste el brazo de ese Inu, Gata? ¡Entonces tal vez quieras su cabeza! -la arrojó hacia Mittens dándole de frente. -¡En un rato veré si cambiaste de idea!"  
** **Ya empezaba a ser peor que cuando estaba en poder de Akuma. Los restos del Inu ya olían horriblemente llenando la habitación de moscas y Violet por lo visto iba a seguir trayendo partes de Akitas como las dos primeras.**

 **11.34 AM:  
** **"¿Qué estás esperando para comer, Gata estúpida? ¿Prefieres una de sus piernas, entonces? ¡Aquí la tienes, ahora sólo queda la otra y todo el resto de ese Inu, pero por supuesto hay mucho más!"  
** **La Guerrera Serpiente, con el estómago revuelto -pues también había expulsado casi todo su desayuno de esa mañana-, se preguntaba desesperada dónde estaría su Perro y si sabría dónde buscarla… Pero parecía que la historia de su gran desencuentro al intentar aquél viaje a Nueva York había vuelto a ocurrir. Y aunque en cierto modo ella pudiera moverse, no importaba cuánto tratara de esquivar lo que le lanzaba la Atigrada. Violet usando el Estilo del Dragón era como mínimo experta en lanzar cosas con puntería perfecta incluso a veinte metros.  
** **Sin embargo -y dejando a un lado su gran repugnancia provocada por el olor que llenaba todo ese cuarto haciendo que deseara no tener que respirar- la Gata prisionera recordó una cosa importante de su primera semana en el Templo... Pues no sólo le habían dicho que esquivara esas pelotitas de plástico. Y en eso, ella podia ser la experta.**

 **11.59 AM:  
** **"¿No te gusta, toda esa comida? ¡A ver qué te parece esta, 'Pierna de Perro con Guarnición'!"  
** **La guarnición por supuesto no era otra cosa que medio centenar de gusanos… Pero cuando se la arrojó a Mittens, ella la golpeó enviándola a un costado. Esto pareció enfurecer aún más a Violet.  
** **"¡No vuelvas a rechazar así lo que te traigo, Gata inútil, porquería! ¡AAAAAAAAARGHHH! ¡No creo que puedas siquiera llegar a imaginar cuánto te odio, aun desde antes que entre tú y tu amado IDIOTA, me hicieran viajar asi a Kweichow! ¡Pero eso ahora se volvió contra ustedes, y más desde que encontré a Uchiha!"  
** **"¿Y ese quién es?" -Preguntó Mittens después de toser, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.  
** **"¡Eso no te importa, maldita basura!"  
** **"Oye, un momento -volvió a toser. -Si tanto me odias, ¿Por qué no quisiste matarme aún?"  
** **"Ah, pero eres incluso más idiota que ese Perro con el que quisiste casarte… ¡Porque quiero que sigas sufriendo mi ira, por supuesto! Y con respecto a eso… ¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!"  
** **Mittens se quedó en el rincón, inmóvil pero temblando sólo de pensar en lo que podia ocurrir.  
** **"¡Aquí tienes ahora! -le gritó su atormentadora desde la ventana. -¡Las dos piernas de un Perro parecido a tu imbécil esposo, que acabo de matar a tres cuadras! ¡Más tarde te traeré otros pedazos!"  
** **La Gata ahora sí lloraba, por ignorar dónde estaba Bolt y por el Perro inocente a quien Violet había matado. Tenía además algo de su sangre en el cuello y parte de la espalda.**

 **1.03 PM:  
** **"¡Vas a terminar aceptando comer, Gata asquerosa! ¡Además ahora estás completamente en mi poder porque sólo eres una cosa que me pertenece y tendrás que obedecer! ¡Soy tu ama, Gata!"  
** **Mittens, ya sin saber cómo hacer para soportar el horrible olor, trataba de concentrarse en lo que le haría a Violet si alguien llegaba a liberarla.  
** **"Ayúdenme, por favor… Pero déjenme después vengarme de ella…"**

 **2.07 PM:  
** **Una bolsa de residuos se rompió luego de golpear la pared, justo encima de Mittens, dejando caer su contenido… La Gata gritó como si hubiera sido herida por una Katana, viéndose completamente cubierta de aceite, hojitas de lechuga, salsa y algunos fideos para sopa; alrededor de ella había arroz, unos trozos de pescado, medio tomate y más salsa… Todo en mal estado.  
** **"Ahora tienes más opciones para la cena, Gata inútil… !Que lo disfrutes!"  
** **"¡Ya vas a ver si vienen a sacarme de aquí, Violeeeeeeeeeeet!" -Empezó gritando Mittens pero enseguida rompió a llorar.**

 **2.35 PM:  
** **Mittens, que había tratado de dormir entre una y dos horas por estar con sueño, despertó de pronto cuando otra bolsa golpeó la pared justo sobre ella y…  
** **Ahora también tenia encima restos de sushi, cebolla, salsa golf y más aceite, mientras alrededor seguía estando todo lo demás aparte de carne en descomposición y por supuesto moscas.  
** **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!"  
"¿Por qué te asustas tanto? …Yo sólo te traigo más comida de la que estuve juntando para ti".  
** **"Bolt, ¿Dónde estás? -tembló la voz de Mittens. -Necesito que me saques ya mismo, de aquí…"  
** **"¿Quieres que venga, el idiota? ¿Qué parte de ese Perro te gustaría ver volar hacia ti? ¡Porque eso es lo que voy a poder darte si lo veo venir!" -Le gritó aún, antes de irse, que ya había demostrado frente a más de treinta Perros la superioridad de su especie y ni hablar de la suya propia ("¡PORQUE SÍ, SOY UNA VERDADERA GATA!"), insultando a Bolt de todas las formas posibles.  
** **Y Mittens no pudo dejar de creer que su amado fuera a morir apenas apareciera intentando salvarla.**

 **10.21 AM (Monte Hanachigasen):  
** **"Es un alivio ver que se recuperó de esa mordida venenosa, Guerrero Tigre; y un honor tenerlo otra vez con nosotros -se dirigió a él Fuji por intermedio del Espíritu Viviente. -El Gran Dragón pudo ir a salvarlo sólo gracias a que vio desde esa terraza cómo lo atacaban".  
** **"Yo me alegro un poco por lo anterior… Pero esa Serpiente me atacó así justo después de que viera a mi esposa capturada por alguien que se alejó como si volara sobre las casas y los edificios. Tengo que encontrarla…"  
** **"Lo sabemos, Guerrero Tigre. Pero si quiere salvarla, tiene que saber algunas cosas. Cuéntale lo que pudimos averiguar, Ishino".  
** **"Sí, Gran Maestro. Desde que acabó con la vida de Kaisetsu, los dieciocho Perros Ninjas estuvieron ocupados alrededor de tres días luchando entre sí por el liderazgo, como sucesores del Kitsune. No sabemos si alguno de ellos pensó en buscar venganza al encontrar así a su Jefe, pues nadie en su grupo pudo verlo matar a Kaisetsu. Pero lo que ocurrió después fue más extraño e inesperado, pues alguien increíblemente experto en Long Quan empezó a dirigir a los Inus bajo el nombre de Nekkoru... Matando además ella sola a veintisiete Perros y unas treinta Perras en menos de una semana. En esta Casa de Guerreros pensamos que su propósito es demostrar la superioridad Felina frente a cualquier rival y sin ayuda, es decir… Estuvo ocupada en dejar claro que nadie está a su nivel en un combate, por lo cual también debe haber un mensaje dirigido a usted, Guerrero Tigre: cualquier Perro que intente enfrentarse con Nekkoru, irremediablemente morirá".  
** **"Entonces ella, se llevó así a mi Cobrita… Y yo tengo que ir a rescatarla aunque muera en el intento -decidió tristemente Bolt. -Creo que además… Por primera vez desde nuestra misión alrededor del mundo, necesitaré un poco de ayuda".  
** **"No, gran Guerrero, necesitará mucha ayuda -lo corrigió Ishino cortésmente. -Y todos los Gatos de esta noble Casa estamos dispuestos a dársela".  
"Gracias, pero… ¿Qué pasará si también logra matarlos a ustedes?"  
** **"No se preocupe por eso. Todo Guerrero sabe que la muerte puede ir a buscarlo cada día y siempre está listo para recibirla".  
** **"Pues yo nunca había pensado en eso… Y ahora que me necesita tanto, mi esposa…"  
** **"De algún modo la salvará; nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo logre. Llegó el encuentro decisivo".  
** **"¡Muy bien, vamos, entonces!"  
** **"No olvide lo que dije, Guerrero Tigre. Nekkoru puede llegar a matarlo en un instante. Usted únicamente debe buscar reunirse con su esposa".  
** **"Entonces ya armaron un plan, ¿Verdad?" -Le preguntó, esperando que fuese cierto.  
** **"Sí, es uno que incluye al Espiritu Viviente -pues ahora incluso él se ofreció a ayudarnos-; de modo que tal vez sea él, quien luche finalmente con la Gata Dragón".  
** **"Bien… ¿Podemos ir ya? …Mi esposa querrá verme y yo quiero saber cómo se encuentra".  
** **"Sí, aunque usted llegará primero a las afueras de Sakai, donde deberá esperarnos junto con el Gran Dragón. Aunque hace unos minutos dije que sólo se encargaría de rescatar a la Guerrera Serpiente, será mejor si lo hace mientras atacamos a esa Gata".  
** **"Bueno, pues de todos modos quiero estar allá ahora mismo".  
** **"Con eso no habrá problema: el Espíritu Viviente del** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ está listo para volar".  
** **Bolt se subió al canasto sobre la espalda del Dragón que los había llevado por toda la Tierra… Tenía el olor de su amada Mittens, pero ahora ella no estaba allí para que sintiera su cuerpo mientras él le hacía sentir el suyo.**

 **10.37 AM:  
** **El Gran Dragón descendió detrás de una casa que el Perro creyó reconocer, de esa vez que había viajado a Sakai con Ishino.  
** **"Llegamos… -pensó. -Ahora la cuestión es ver cómo hago para no enloquecer queriendo ir allá para rescatar a mi esposa, haciendo algo inconveniente o arruinando el plan de Fuji y los otros buenos Gatos".  
** **"Listo -habló el Dragón. -Pude bajar sin que me viera Nekkoru, si es que estaba vigilando. Proyecté desde adentro la ilusión de una Gaviota; en este momento estoy haciéndolo con la de una Serpiente verde durmiendo enroscada"  
** **Y Bolt, que no había estado prestando mucha atención mientras pensaba en su hermosa Mittens, al volver la vista hacia donde estaba el Espíritu Viviente pudo ver cómo la voz parecía venir de alguien completamente dormido.  
** **"Excelente truco… ¿Pero yo qué hago, mientras tanto?"  
** **"Es mucho más que un truco, como dije antes; Guerrero Tigre, conseguir que otros crean algo sólo por hacerlo o decirlo, es un gran poder… Con respecto a su pregunta, puede dormir un rato si lo desea; yo estaré vigilando cielo y tierra".  
** **Bolt entonces aceptó ese consejo, sabiendo que en esas circunstancias nadie excepto el Gran Dragón podia defenderlo de semejante enemigo.**

 **1.17 PM (Volviendo un momento a Violet, alrededor de tres horas y media después):  
** **"Aquí tienes, Uchiha… Me costó encontrarlos, pero te traje tu primera parte del premio. A la madre la enterré cerca de la costa, donde estará hasta que le lleve algún pedazo suyo a esa maldita Gata".  
** **"Gracias otra vez, corazoncito de Dragón… -sonrió él a la vista de los dos Akitas que aún no cumplían tres meses de nacidos y gimoteaban. -Yo por el contrario esta vez no pude complacerte del todo matando a esa Cuerva, pero mordí el brazo de Bolt y… Se lo llevó el Dragón a algún lado, pero es casi imposible que el Perro sobreviva".  
** **"No te preocupes, hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance y si en caso de haber seguido con vida se atreve a venir, me encargaré de dejártelo servido en porciones para cada vez que quieras comer".  
"Uy, sí, por favor… Ahora empezaré con uno de ellos".  
** **"Adelante, son todos tuyos. Yo ya almorcé".  
** **Uchiha dirigió su mordida al más cercano y luego Violet se quedó mirando felíz, cómo lo engullía de a poco.  
** **"Tienes una forma maravillosa, de comer… Sin necesitar para nada ni manos para atrapar a tus presas, ni piernas que te ayuden a perseguirlas".  
** **"No, pues en mi Uganda natal -empezó a explicar diez minutos después. -Para conseguir mi comida me quedaba inmóvil y enroscado al menos una hora, disimulándome como un grupo de hojas secas hasta que alguien se acercaba y, cuando estaba a unos veinte centímetros, mis colmillos hacían todo el trabajo".  
** **"Excelente…-siguió sonriendo ella. -¿Y cómo aprendiste que podías hacerte pasar por unas hojas caídas sobre la tierra?"  
** **"En realidad no lo aprendí… Las Víboras del Gabón como yo, tuvimos ese aspecto en nuestra escamosa piel durante al menos un millón de años, como un** **regalo de la Naturaleza".  
** **"Y es hermoso, Uchiha, no me canso de mirarlo. En otras palabras, tú eres hermoso a mis ojos. Además eres mejor para mí que cualquier Gato -y ni hablar de los Perros-, Uchiha… Estoy lista para iniciar contigo una nueva generación de Guerreros, todos hijos nuestros, quienes después de reemplazar a los fracasados Kitsunes y sus inútiles Akitas puedan destruír a todos los que conocieron esos malditos Mittens y Bolt. Seremos por encima de todo la nueva Pareja Imperial".**

 **3.17 PM:  
** **Mientras Mittens, sintiéndose enferma por tener ahora encima y alrededor de ella los desechos de una tercera bolsa rota (leche agria, otros restos de carne en mal estado, ceniza, yemas de huevo, algunas cáscaras de papas) además de una maceta con agua estancada ("¡Por si tienes sed, Gata idiota!"), no sabía ya cómo rogar que alguien la rescatara, Bolt vio llegar a Fuji con los diecisiete Gatos del Monte Hanachigasen.  
** **"¡Bueno, por fin voy a buscar a mi Cobrita hermosa!"  
** **"Sí, de eso se trata, justamente -le dijo Ishino. -Pero esta vez no puede permitir que lo vean, Guerrero Tigre. Según tengo entendido, su esposa rescató a una Birmana llamada Yuan Li valiéndose de sus habilidades Ninjas para ser invisible frente a los Akitas. Usted por lo tanto deberá conseguir hacer lo mismo".  
** **"Ah, cierto, me acuerdo. Pero ella me contó sobre las prácticas previas que hizo con su Maestro Li-Kuei… Atravesar el patio, luego los pasillos del Templo y finalmente entrar al comedor sin ser notada. Eso yo no creo poder lograrlo".  
** **"Quiere decir que no adquirió esa experiencia. Pero usando otras cosas, le será posible conseguir que ni siquiera Nekkoru, pueda verlo acercarse".  
** **"¿Y cómo lo haré, Ishino-San?"  
** **"Con el 'Instinto del Tigre', el cual desarrollado al máximo le advertirá en todo momento de cualquier amenaza".  
** **Esa palabra fue a traer un recuerdo a la mente del Perro.  
** **"Ah, espera… Con mi Maestro de Hú Quan en Tailandia tuve un ejercicio que me hacía usar el instinto. Pero era para atacar sin ver a mi oponente; justo lo contrario de lo que necesito hacer…"  
** **"Si me permite, Guerrero Tigre, es la misma habilidad; sólo que pudiendo usarla como dije antes, en cuanto Nekkoru o esa Serpiente se acerquen para atacarlo, presentirá el peligro inminente y será usted quien los ataque primero".  
** **Mientras Ishino hablaba aún, alguien llegó volando y Bolt no tardó en reconocer al ave negra.  
** **"Eh, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí, Michiko?"  
** **"Te ví desde ese árbol, al lado del edificio blanco y gris, y al verte rodeado de Gatos pero sin Mittens a tu lado vine a preguntarte que había pasado".  
** **El Perro le contó lo ocurrido y ella se entristeció.  
** **"¿Nekkoru, se hace llamar? -preguntó luego. -No me extraña… Ese nombre viene de las palabras japonesas para Gato y Dragón. La que estuvo matando incluso a los Inus Ninjas usa ese estilo. Pero como ya habrás entendido, ese no es su nombre. Pude oír el verdadero cuando se lo decía a una Vibora del Gabón. La Gata que atrapó a Mittens se llama Violet…"  
** **"¡Ah, era ella! …Yo en Shichiachuang supe que era alguien conocido. Pero no puedo creer que haya aprendido tanto, del Long Quan. Mi Cobrita y yo la mandamos a algún lugar de China luego de que ella atacara en Los Ángeles a nuestro hijo Gino. Tampoco entiendo cómo hizo para llegar a Sakai, y… ¿Pero por qué estoy diciendo todo esto? ¡Tengo que salvarla de Violet!"  
** **"Espera, Bolt -le rogó inesperadamente Michiko. -Quiero ayudarte, y creo saber el modo de hacerlo. Mi amor imposible… -lagrimeó. -Tan sólo considérame tu esposa hasta que hayas recuperado a la tuya. No tendrás que traicionarla, y haré que al menos te sientas un poco mejor".  
** **"Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?" -Le preguntó Bolt, incómodo por semejante propuesta.  
** **"Voy a llamar a todos los Cuervos que conozco y decirles que hagan correr el mensaje de reunirse en la calle Ichiban, frente a la casa del olor".  
** **"Perdón, ¿Casa de qué…?"  
** **"Uno de mi especie, al pasar por allí pudo notar un olor horrible, de cosas en descomposición…"  
** **"Oh, no, no pued… ¡No quiero creerlo! ¡Mi Gatita hermosaaaaaaaaa!" -Sintió Bolt que empezaba a llorar imaginando lo peor.  
** **Michiko se acercó entonces al Perro, quien en esas circunstancias no la alejó, para rodearlo otra vez con sus alas y apoyar sobre él su cabecita.  
** **"No puede estar muerta, y supongo que en tu corazón tú también lo sabes. Ahora hazle caso a esta Cuervita enamorada de ti y corre con los demás a rescatar a tu esposa".  
** **Cuando se alejó volando para convocar a los otros Cuervos -y el Gran Dragón siguiendo un plan personal empezó a caminar hacia la calle mencionada-, los Gatos Guerreros de Hanachigasen saludaron a Fuji antes de dirigirse allá a su vez, acompañando de momento a Bolt.**

 **3.41 PM:  
** **La Gata a rayas amarillas y anaranjadas, desde una cornisa, vio cómo venía acercándose alguien que ella conocía muy bien, y se rió en voz baja.  
** **"Miren al miedoso, caminando despacio y tratando de ver si estoy a punto de caerle encima... ¿Estará tratando de usar el 'Instinto del Tigre'? …Si eso es cierto, ya puedo empezar a reírme en grande, de ese Perro imbécil".  
** **Yendo confiada para eliminarlo, tuvo su primer motivo de extrañeza cuando el Perro blanco saltó hacia un costado evitando su ataque.  
** **"¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Pelea si puedes, idiota!"  
** **Se lanzó otra vez hacia el Perro blanco, pero él volvió a evitar por muy poco su golpe y Nekkoru siguió de largo como tres metros.  
** **Al tercer intento recibió uno muy fuerte dado por la mano del Perro, que le hizo volar hasta un jardín situado en la vereda opuesta. Entonces ella pudo estar segura de una cosa.  
** **"Tú no eres Bolt… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ AHORA, ESE IDIOTA? ¡SI NO ME RESPONDES, IRÉ A MATARLO DE TODOS MODOS!"  
** **"Claro, porque para ti no hay nada peor que la muerte, ¿Verdad, Gata?"  
** **"¡No me vengas con filosofía y responde lo que te pregunté! ¡Última oportunidad!"  
** **"Pues tendrás que ir a buscarlo… Mientras alguno de los dieciocho Gatos que vienen del Monte Hanachigasen mata a la Serpiente Uchiha, o libera a la esposa de Bolt".  
** **"¡No harán nada de eso, y gracias por avisarme! ¡Iré ya mismo a encarg… AGH!"  
** **El Gran Dragón con apariencia exterior de Perro le dio esta vez un zarpazo que dejó tres marcas en su cabeza; el castigo normal usado por el Tigre Supremo del Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ.  
** **"¿Cómo te atreves...? ¡Soy una Gata!"  
** **"Y yo un Dragón, Espíritu Viviente del Long Quan en Los Ángeles; Símbolo de Prosperidad; Fuerza Inextinguible; Corazón Indomable; Diplomacia Suprema; Majestad Milenaria; Sabiduría de Fuego Místico; Guardián de la Inmensidad; Protector Magnánimo; Artífice Inigualable; Sol que hace huír a las Sombras; Cetro Viviente de Autoridad y Benefactor Incansable".  
** **"¿Ya terminaste...? -le preguntó por tercera vez, oyéndolo enumerar las cualidades de los doce Signos Lunares. -No, es cierto… Te faltó decir: Acaparador Insaciable, Sabelotodo Engreído y Arrogante Inigualable".  
** **La respuesta del Dragón ante semejantes palabras fue un gran golpe, pero en este caso característico del Hú Quan, que envió a la desprevenida Violet unos doce metros más allá.  
** **"Muy bien, Dragoncito… Pero ahora salgo en busca de Bolt, así que no me detengas".  
** **El Espíritu Viviente la miró alejarse y empezó a seguirla sin que ella lo notara; estaba aplicando el insuperable sigilo del Conejo.  
** **Violet, que ya ni siquiera pensaba en el Gran Dragón por estar concentrada en ver desde dónde venía el Perro blanco, se vio cayendo al fondo de un pozo con una profundidad de casi tres metros… Aunque ya estuviera allí mucho antes, sólo el aspecto "Artífice Inigualable" del Gran Dragón podría haberlo dejado listo como una trampa destinada a la Gata.  
** **"¡Maldito Lagarto, ahora si puedo te haré lamentar lo que hiciste!" -Gritó con voz aguda** **desde allí, antes de dar un salto muy fuerte hacia arriba. Pero una vez fuera sólo pudo ver a un Perro blanco caminando cautelosamente.  
** **"¿Así que quieres engañarme otra vez con esa apariencia? …Pues ya no te servirá, Gran Batracio. ¡Y mataré a Bolt incluso delante de tus narices!"  
** **Apenas vio acercarse otro Perro de ese color se lanzó hacia él… Sólo que lejos de huír, siguió su camino con toda tranquilidad mientras ella lo llenaba de golpes hasta que entendió, pero cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El Espíritu del Long Quan había usado simplemente la enorme resistencia del Buey y en este momento tenia sujeta a Violet con un "Abrazo del Tigre" fortisimo.  
** **"¡Si no me sueltas ahora mismo te juro que sufrirás! ¡Quita de mí tus manos, Lagartija con alas!"  
** **"Es que sólo uso una, Gata gritona… Y además ahora ni siquiera estoy tocándote, realmente".  
** **Violet volteando la cabeza pudo ver entonces al Gran Dragón -siempre en su aspecto Canino-, que con algo parecido al Reiki la tenia inmóvil estando a un metro de ella.  
** **"Bueno, ¿Y qué pretendes, haciendo esto? ¡Tampoco puedes mantenerme así todo el día y además está Uchiha, mi Maestro y esposo! ¡Si yo no puedo matar a Bolt o a Mittens, lo hará él!"  
** **"¿Cuántas veces piensas decir esa palabra, 'matar'? ¿No te dije también que hay cosas peores, en comparación a algo que sólo dura unos instantes? …Te las enumeraría ahora si pudiera estar aquí hasta el anochecer, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar tanto, así que piénsalas tú misma. Bolt acaba de entrar a la casa de que te adueñaste y yo tengo que mantenerte así un poco más".**

 **"¡Ugh… Puaj! ¿Todo ese olor, viene de algún lugar adentro de esta casa?"  
** **Tratando de ignorar lo que literalmente golpeaba y lastimaba su excepcional olfato Canino, atravesó cuidadosamente la sala de estar junto a la puerta de entrada; temía un ataque de Violet.  
"Mató a más de treinta Perros… -recordó con un estremecimiento. -Pero también pudo contra muchos Akitas Ninjas… Con Fumitsugu…"  
** **"Exacto -dijo acercándose a él la Víbora del Gabón. -Porque yo personalmente completé su entrenamiento, después de conocerla en Kweichow y escuchar su historia".  
** **"¡Ah, tú eres el que casi me mata esta mañana!"  
** **"Sí, pero no eres aquí el único sorprendido. No esperaba que sobrevivieras a mi veneno, ¡Pero ahora que ese Dragón está ocupado con mi esposa, nadie te salvará, Perro!"  
** **"¿Qué…? ¿Tu esposa, esa Gata demente que nos odia a Mittens y a mí por…?"  
** **"¡Más te vale no volver a hablar así de ella o me aseguraré de que agonices envenenado durante tres horas!"  
** **"¡Nada de eso! –gruñó mostrándole todos los colmillos. -¡Yo sé, lo que voy a hacer!"  
** **"Sí, atácame, maldito Perro… Ven a buscar tu muerte".  
** **"¡Soy un Tigre, ya verás!"  
** **Lanzó golpe tras golpe, cada vez con más fuerza; Uchiha parecía divertirse esquivándolos, sólo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, o hacia atrás.  
** **"¿Qué te parece mi velocidad… Perro? …Porque también así te atacaré cuando menos lo esperes".  
** **"¡Ni lo sueñes!"  
** **Dispuesto a evitar ahora cualquier nueva mordedura de él, Bolt empezó a hacer lo mismo cada vez que Uchiha se lanzaba hacia adelante intentando clavarle sus mortales colmillos.  
** **"¡Jah! ¿Esperas matarme con el Estilo de la Serpiente, ahora? ¡Yo también sé algo del Shé Quan gracias a mi esposa!"  
** **"¡Nada de eso, Perro! ¡O al menos no como tú crees! Porque el Estilo del Dragón exige dominar antes todos los demás".  
** **"¡Pues a mí me bastará el Hú Quan, ya verás!"  
** **"¡El Tigre casi no hace otra cosa que tratar de ganar a golpes!"  
** **"¡Cállate o te duermo con el primero de ellos!"  
** **"Primero tienes que alcanzarme, Perro, después puedes hablar…"  
** **Se deslizó alejándose aparentemente para emboscar a Bolt, que no esperaba verlo moverse tan rápido.  
** **"¿Dónde crees que vas? …No voy a caer en tu trampa, si eso es lo que quieres".  
** **El Guerrero Tigre se preguntó entonces si podia estar bien que fuera en busca de su Mittens, pero comprendió que le convenía eliminar antes el peligro actual.  
** **"Que no aparezca Nekkoru, por favor…" -rogó Bolt en su mente, buscando con la mirada a Uchiha. Como la Serpiente podia ser especialmente silenciosa, y además podia estar haciendo emboscada lo que más sabía hacer, el Perro blanco trató de usar todos los sentidos que pudieran ayudarlo en tal situación.  
** **"Mi naríz me dice que se fue… Para allá, atrás de esa mesa con la lámpara roja".  
** **Pero no estaba allí, y Bolt encontró su rastro yendo al comedor donde empezaban las escaleras… Y el olor parecía más fuerte por venir de un piso superior.  
** **"¿Pero qué cosas, tienen allá? …Encima parece que para buscar a esa Serpiente, ahora tengo que volver a hacerlo como un simple Perro. Y si se fue por ahí, mi naríz no va a servir para nada".  
** **En el primer piso logró ignorar durante unos momentos el hedor que llegaba del segundo, para seguir el rastro de Uchiha; pero pronto se le hizo imposible hacer eso tanto como soportar el horrible olor.  
** **"¿Y Violet realmente puede vivir en esta… Casa? ¡AGH, NO! ¿Qué habré acabado de oler?"  
** **Sin poder creerlo y casi sin ánimo para pensar en algo, aceleró de todos modos instintivamente el paso, recordando que iba tras Uchiha. Y fué precisamente por instinto, pues lo que tanto golpeaba su olfato también le hacía difícil cualquier pensamiento.  
** **"Creo que… Aquí está otra vez su rastro…" -Dijo, sintiéndose descompuesto, ya en el segundo piso.  
** **Mientras rogaba otra vez que al menos la Gata Dragón no le cayera encima para matarlo con un solo golpe, vio el extremo posterior de Uchiha cuando él entraba a lo que parecía un dormitorio, y… De allí venía toda la putrefacción.  
** **"Maldita Serpiente, ahora también tengo que ir justo ahí… ¡AGH!"  
** **Antes de seguir tras él vio en una pared el plato de bronce que tiempo atrás había usado contra Kaisetsu. Lo sacó de allí y entró al dormitorio esperando no desmayarse. Entonces pudo ver a la Víbora del Gabón yendo hacia un montón de basura y restos de Perros. Sin poder aguantar más lo que tanto lastimaba su naríz, le arrojó el plato; girando en el aire como una especie de Shuriken gigante, voló directo hacia Uchiha… Que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de Mittens, a quien Bolt no podia ver desde donde estaba. Le dio a la Serpiente entre las vértebras segunda y tercera, haciéndole un corte que llegó casi hasta la mitad. Entonces la Vibora del Gabón se volvió colérica hacia el Perro, decidida a llenarlo de veneno; sólo que Uchiha ya tenia el cuello completamente roto y en cuanto Bolt lo tuvo a escasos veinte centímetros, con dos golpes lo dejó semi inconsciente. Usando ambas manos lo sujetó en el suelo con su versión de "Abrazo del Tigre" y por último apretó con sus colmillos el cuello ya quebrado de la Víbora hasta que logró separar su cabeza.  
** **Miró un momento a quien había estado a punto de matarlo horas antes y volvió a tomar conciencia de que estaba en algo entre basural y cementerio. Pero enseguida pudo notar algo más… El dificultoso rumor de alguien que despertaba. Y apenas miró hacia la izquierda casi se muere por la impresión.  
** **"¡COBRITA! ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ…?"  
"¿Bolt? ¿Dónde estuviste… Hasta ahora?" -Preguntó como pudo ella, antes de expulsar otro poco de lo que habían comido juntos esa mañana.  
** **Y el horrorizado Perro, además de verse a sí mismo nuevamente en la situación de aquél problemático reencuentro con su Gata, ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a decirle la respuesta apropiada viendo a su esposa rodeada de restos agusanados pertenecientes a distintos Perros, algo de su sangre, una maceta con agua estancada, basura en igual estado de descomposición que también la cubría en parte… Insectos rastreros y moscas.  
** **"Yo… Princesita… -empezó a aullar tristemente. -Otra vez no pude llegar antes. Esa Serpiente, que se llama Uchiha, me mordió aquí en el brazo poco después que Violet te llevara de mi lado. Luego el Gran Dragón me llevó al Monte Hanachigasen desde donde pude volver, gracias a que allá lograron salvarme la vida, para reunirme con Fuji y todos los Gatos Guerreros. No sé dónde estarán ellos en este momento, Cobrita, pero tenemos que irnos antes que Violet vuelva a esta casa…"  
** **Ayudándose con el gran plato rompió el eslabón junto a la argolla que tenia Mittens en torno al cuello; aún se contenía a duras penas para no hundirse en la melancolía, viendo a su amada Mittens con el hermoso pelo blanco y negro cubierto de salsa, aceite, yema de huevo, cebolla, varios fideos, ceniza de cigarros, cáscaras, sangre y restos de lechuga. Quería salir con ella lo más pronto posible… Tenían que correr y dejar todo lo demás para después. Pero ella se sentía demasiado mal para huir y Bolt no insistió en que se apresuraran. Si en ese momento aparecia la ya tan odiada por él, iba a causarle todo el daño que pudiera antes que ella lo matara.  
** **"Vamos, princesita… Saldremos de este basurero; tal vez vayas al Monte Hanachigasen y en cuanto te sientas bien, si quieres puedes volver como esa vez a Los Ángeles, para esperarme reuniéndote con nuestros hijos..."  
** **"¡No, no te alejes de mí!" -Gritó casi histérica, Mittens, arrimando su cuerpo al del Perro. Él le permitió quedarse así hasta que ella decidiera continuar.  
** **Fue entonces que oyeron desde el primer piso otros gritos mezclados con insultos, de una voz que conocían demasiado bien.  
** **"Ahí viene ella, cielito… Por favor, no dejes que me atrape otra vez…" -Le suplicó, llorando.  
** **Los gritos de Violet empezaron a escucharse cerca de la escalera, pocos segundos después.  
** **"No entiendo qué ocurre pero está a punto de subir, Cobrita... Ven, rápido, vamos a esa otra habitación".  
** **Fueron allí y desde abajo de la cama pudieron ver no mucho después a Violet pasar corriendo mientras insultaba a su perseguidor… Quien no era otro que el Gran Dragón bajo su apariencia de Perro exactamente igual a Bolt, lanzándole bolas de fuego que intencionadamente iban dirigidas a uno y otro costado de la Gata, para dirigir así sus movimientos.  
** **"¿Y ese olor que sale de ahí abajo? ¿La maldita y asquerosa Gata pudo escapar? ¿Cómo puede haberlo hecho? ¡Ah, si fue ese Perro imbécil ya verá lo que le hago!"  
** **Tal vez para asegurarse corrió hacia el segundo piso, ignorando ahora al Espíritu Viviente y sus disparos quemantes.  
** **Mientras Mittens y su esposo permanecían escondidos por temor a Violet -lo que ni siquiera habían sentido frente a los Kitsunes-, el Gran Dragón, siempre bajo la forma Canina que la Gata tanto había despreciado, la siguió hasta el cuarto donde Mittens había sufrido. Cuando Violet llegó allí tuvo que lanzar otro grito pero esta vez de rabia y dolor, al ver a Uchiha muerto y con su cabeza separada del cuerpo.  
** **El Gran Dragón recobró su forma original y sin darle tiempo a nada lanzó otra bola de fuego que esta vez sí fue dirigida hacia ella. Y Violet sin poder pensarlo bien fue de un salto hacia el único lugar donde podia apagar ese fuego… La maceta llena de agua estancada, donde el Dragón usando su poder aprovechó para mantener a la Gata sentada e inmovil desde la entrada de ese cuarto.**

 **"¡Guerreros Serpiente y Tigre, vengan a ver un momento a Nekkoru!"  
** **Y sólo un piso más abajo, ellos hablaron para decidir qué harían.  
** **"¿Quieres volver allá, princesita? …Parece que el Dragón tiene a Violet bajo control".  
** **"En absoluto… Pero no me importará tanto tener que hacerlo si tú estás junto a mí".  
"¿Esto te ayudará a estar segura?" -Preguntó él empezando a lamer su costado y su espalda.  
** **"¡Espera, Tigrecito! ¡Todo lo que tengo encima huele horrible, y yo…!"  
** **"No te preocupes, Cobrita hermosa. Mi parte de Perro está acostumbrada a comer desperdicios".  
** **La limpió un poco más y luego ella se incorporó; ahora sí tenia ánimo suficiente para hacer frente a Violet, aparte de un buen motivo.  
** **"Quiero vengarme, amado Perrito mío… Hace tres horas, que quiero hacerlo".  
** **Llegó con Bolt a la entrada de ese cuarto fatídico y cuando el Gran Dragón se movió un poco ella no pudo creer que hubiera estado allí alrededor de seis horas y se estremeció; pero su esposo, notando cómo se sentía ella, le lamió de nuevo un poco el cuello.  
** **Recién entonces, aparentemente, pudo divisar a Violet, quien con el agua maloliente llegándole casi hasta el cuello la miraba de muy mal humor.  
** **"Tal vez pienses que lo lograste, maldita porquería… ¡Pero tú no hiciste nada! ¡NADA! ¡Y además sólo te salvas porque yo no puedo salir de esta maceta!"  
** **"Pues ya me gustaría que pudieras hacerlo, para dejarte junto a los restos de Perros que trajiste…"  
** **"No, por favor, Cobrita… Dejémosla ahí, mejor".  
** **"¡Tú cállate, grandísimo idiota! ¿Te sientes acaso muy felíz, teniendo a tu lado otra vez a una Cerda? ¡Espero que incluso…!"  
** **Bolt le gruñó como lo había hecho con Uchiha, pero el Espíritu Viviente interrumpió sus insultos hundiendo -siempre desde donde estaba- la cabeza de Violet durante cinco segundos.  
** **"¡GACK! ¡COAJ! ¿Cómo te atreves, gusano súperdesarrollado? ¡A una Gata, le haces esto! ¡Además voy a tener hijos de Uchiha, y…!"  
** **"Ya basta, Violet -volvió a gruñir Bolt. -Mereces estar así, por todo lo que hicist…"  
** **"DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS, PERRO INÚTIL, BASURA DEL REINO ANIMAL! ¡TÚ MATASTE A MI MAESTRO Y ESPOSO!"  
** **"Tus insultos me hacen acordar a Shinsato, el Kitsune de Toulouse. Y a él pude vencerlo con un golpe".  
** **"¿A él? ¡Entonces otra vez no hiciste nada, maldita! ¡Shinsato era el más debilucho de todos!"  
** **"Pero también luché contra los otros Kitsunes empezando por Kenz..."  
** **"¡NO HICISTE NADA! ¡YO SIEMPRE FUI MEJOR QUE TU Y SEGURO QUE NI SIQUIERA ESE PERRO TE SOPORTA, GATA INMUNDA!"  
** **"¡CÁLLATE, VIOLET! -Ladró Bolt con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. -¡Estoy a punto de hundir personalmente tu cabeza para ahogarte en ese agua aunque también se me quede el mal olor en la mano, así que YA deja de insultar a mi esposa!"  
** **"Descuida, cielito; puedo hacerlo yo, que ya tengo muchos olores encima y así mantienes tu manito limpia".  
"No te atrevas ahora tú, especie de Puerc… ¡AAGH!" -Mittens ya había empujado hacia abajo la cabeza de Violet y se quedó allí con la mitad del brazo sumergido, mirando las burbujitas que subían por los intentos de ella para respirar, hasta que fueron menos y al fin dejaron de verse… Mittens se había vengado.  
** **"Listo, podemos salir y volver a respirar, mi cielit…"  
** **Quien la interrumpió fue Bolt; ya sintiéndose incapaz de contenerse, saltó hacia su Gata para rodearla con los brazos -estando ella de espaldas al piso-, y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.  
** **"¿Por qué no habré hecho esto antes, Cobrita hermosa? Con lo mucho que me necesitabas… Pero si ahora me dijeras que nos quedáramos abrazados aquí mismo lo haríamos, princesita".  
** **"Lo sé, mi dulce Perrito. El caso es que prefiero estar afuera de este… Lugar maligno".  
** **"Por supuesto que sí, mi Gatita siempre hermosa. Salgamos".**

 **5.16 PM:  
** **Tomando aliviados en la vereda una buena bocanada de aire fresco, al menos uno de ellos vio sorprendido a los Cuervos posados en varios balcones y a los Gatos Guerreros un poco más lejos.  
** **"Ah, mira, princesita, parece que Michiko pudo llamar a todos sus congéneres de Sakai".  
** **Ella al verlos salir a su vez, aleteó desde el marco de una ventana para hablar con ellos.  
"Oh, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le pasó, a tu esposa?"  
** **"No, espera, Michiko… No creo que quiera acordarse de todo eso".  
** **"Gulp… Perdón, Guerrera Serpiente. Este… ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?"  
** **"Pues, lo que más deseamos -respondió ella. -es reunirnos con nuestra familia en Los Ángeles y comenzar nuevamente a vivir en calma, olvidando a los Inus y a esos Kitsunes".  
** **"Ellos no volverán, estoy segura… Y miren a quién se lo debemos en parte".  
** **"Bah, ya pueden darle las gracias en donde sea que esté ahora. No me importa nada más, de Violet".  
** **"Y por cierto, Bolt… Quiero decir, Guerrero Tigre, ¿Cómo hiciste para derrotarla?"  
** **"No fui yo, Michiko. Mi Gatita lo hizo todo, para vengarse por lo mucho que sufrió en ese cuarto".  
** **"Ah, pero ¿Qué pasó, al final? ¿Y dónde está Uchiha?"  
** **Bolt le contó sobre su encuentro con la Víbora del Gabón y de cómo liberó a su esposa.  
** **"Sí, yo sabía que ibas a poder tú solo, contra Uchiha… Ahora sí, eres el mejor".  
** **"Bueno… Pasa que ella tiene tanto honor como yo, si no más. Pues una vez, en Nueva York, mi esposa dejó en pésimas condiciones a cuatro Perros Ninjas mientras yo andaba perdido en Japón".  
** **"Aun así, Bolt… Eres nuestro héroe, tal como ella lo es en otros países. Mittens además volverá contigo a California, pero una parte mía siempre seguirá completamente enamorada de ti".  
** **"Pero vas a tratar de encontrar pronto otro Perro, ¿Verdad, Michiko?" -Preguntó entonces la Guerrera Serpiente, comprendiendo a la Cuerva.  
** **"Sí, aunque no será nada fácil, porque… ¿Quién será igual en algo, a tu esposo, y dónde lo buscaré?"  
** **"No, está claro que si quieres buscar a un segundo Bolt vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo, Michiko; y si además no puedes encontrarlo en tu Sakai natal…"  
** **"Mi Cobrita tiene razón. Si tu sueño es casarte con un Perro por difícil que sea, será más simple para ti enamorarte de él por las cualidades que sólo él, tenga".  
** **"Ah… Es que tal vez así también, lleve más tiempo. Como después tengo que conocerlo mientras ya estoy con él…"  
** **"¿Y tienes miedo de equivocarte? …Pues eso es lo que puede ocurrir cuando estás segura de amar a alguien. Pero si el sentimiento es recíproco, ambos casi ignorarán cualquier diferencia y prestarán atención a las cosas que los unan".  
** **"Eso es cierto… Así que sólo me queda ver dónde empiezo a buscar a mi alma gemela Canina".  
** **"Y, sí… El mundo es grande. Incluso si sólo la buscas en Japón".  
** **"¡Eh, espera, princesita! …Creo conocer el lugar perfecto para Michiko. Sólo tiene que gustarle la idea de vivir muy lejos".  
** **Le contó de cierto lugar que había visto con Mittens y ella deseó estar allí desde ese mismo instante.  
** **"¡Síííííííí! ¡En esa casa maravillosa no voy a tardar en conocer al Perro de mis sueños!"  
** **"Querrás decir -le guiñó un ojo Bolt. -El de verdad, que siempre quiera amarte y verte felíz".**

 **5.39 PM:  
** **Los Gatos venidos del Monte Hanachigasen se acercaron a la pareja reunida un rato antes.  
** **"Les damos nuestras felicitaciones, nobles Guerreros… Desde ahora, gracias a ustedes, muchos animales de distintas especies -y cada vez con más frecuencia- podrán iniciar amistades, criarse unos a otros o incluso enamorarse sin temor".  
** **"Agradézcanle más bien a mi Cobrita hermosa, que pudo salir de una especie de tumba y eliminar a Nekkoru…"  
** **"Después tal vez le pidamos que nos cuente. Pero apenas regresemos a la Casa de los Guerreros haremos una escultura de ambos, en conmemoración por esta victoria definitiva".  
** **"¿Qué te parece princesita? -la abrazó de nuevo. -…En el Monte Hanachigasen van a recordarnos para siempre".  
** **"Me encanta…** **Dōmo arigatō, Fuji-Sama. Aunque al final no haya sido necesario que viniera a Sakai con los otros Gatos de su noble Casa** _ **".  
**_ **"** **Él ahora sigue pensando lo contrario, Guerrera Serpiente -aseguró Ishino. -Nosotros antes que nada estuvimos para proteger a su esposo, igual que el Gran Dragón** _ **".  
**_ **"Ya veo por qué… -se volvió hacia el Perro. -Cielito, ya es hora de ir a limpiarnos".  
** **"Estoy de acuerdo, princesita. Cuando quieras…"  
** **"En nuestro caso -intervino Michiko antes que ellos se fueran. -Nos juntamos en la vereda por si llegábamos a ver salir a Nekkoru… Entonces íbamos a caer sobre ella y comprobar cuánto sabía realmente del Long Quan, para defenderse de setenta y cinco Cuervos".  
** **"Pueden irse tranquilos, Guerrero Tigre. Su larga misión está cumplida y nosotros nos encargaremos de algunas cosas, aquí en Sakai. A los humanos que ya están llegando, atraídos por el olor, les espera un trabajo difícil y lleno de interrogantes".  
** **"Es cierto, nunca van a poder saber lo que pasé allí. Pero ahora estoy con mi Bolty… Y aunque me gusta llamarlo Tigrecito, lo amé y lo amaré siempre por el Perro que él es en realidad".**

 **5.51 PM:  
** **"¿Qué te parece este agua, Cobrita?"  
** **"No está nada mal, aunque yo me haya acostumbrado a disfrutar el agua fría".  
** **"Pues también parece muy buena… Mira cómo se tiran ellos desde el borde".  
** **Estaban en el Shibu Onsen de Yamanouchi -en Nagano, cerca del río Yokoyugawa-, un lago termal donde el Espíritu Viviente los habia llevado, observando a los Monos de la Nieve que también buscaban el calor. Michiko, justo en la orilla, hacía otro tanto.  
** **"Sí, por lo visto esos Monos saben lo que conviene -sonrió la Cuerva, mirándolos a su vez. -Nosotros los Cuervos deberíamos aprender de ellos".  
** **"Y yo tal vez termine habituándome también a esta clase de agua, pero por ahora me quedo con la que más me gusta. Mi Perrito amado, creo que ya se me fue todo el mal olor…"  
** **Una voz se oyó entonces, del grupo que se bañaba más lejos. -"¡Ey! ¿Quién tiró aceite en el lago?"  
** **"No le hagas caso, Cobrita hermosa; nos vamos de Japón ya mismo, si quieres".**

 **5.59 PM:  
** **De modo que en cuanto estuvieron todos bien acomodados en el canasto -Gata, ave y Perro-, el Espíritu Viviente se elevó tomando velocidad… Y Michiko supo lo que era volar rápido.  
** **"¡Uaaaaaaaauuuuuu! ¿Ustedes fueron así por todo el mundo…?"  
** **"Sí, nos acostumbramos desde la primera etapa, entre British Columbia y Ontario".  
** **"Por cierto, ¿Podrían contarme de sus viajes? ¿Lo que hicieron en cada país?"  
** **"Bueno, Michiko -respondió ella. -Cuando haya bastante tiempo, y en un lugar confortable".  
** **Los tres ya sabían cuál era ese lugar, sólo que el Gran Dragón tenia prevista por su parte una escala en Liuzhou. Allí visitaría con Bolt el Templo del Conocedor Justiciero para poner al Gran Danés al tanto de lo ocurrido en Ch'engtu, Shichiachuang y Sakai, mientras Michiko y Mittens hablaban un rato. El Jefe de ese Templo, al escuchar sobre lo ocurrido en la casa que había pertenecido a Kaisetsu, mandó llamar a la Gata y ordenó que le dieran la comida normalmente reservada para él.  
** **"Disculpe si esto no la ayuda realmente a olvidar esos momentos tan malos, noble Guerrera; pero confío en que comer estas cosas le hará sentirse bien".  
"Pues yo le agradezco su gran gentileza". -Le respondió la Gata, frente a la bandeja plateada donde se veía una Perdíz trozada al horno con mostaza y hierbas, acompañada de espárragos gratinados.  
** **Mientras ella disfrutaba su comida, el Pastor Suizo le contaba aparte al Gran Danés sobre Antoine, Chomp y el Barzoi Fedor.  
** **"Ah, sí… Pude escuchar algo, relacionado con ellos. En mi Templo recibo muchas notificaciones sobre lo que hace cada miembro de mi especie".  
** **"Mmmmmmmmm… -dijo Mittens, que había terminado de comer. -Muchas gracias, otra vez, por darme tales manjares".  
** **El Perro inclinó su cabeza en señal de cortesía, y luego los cuatro se quedaron conversando con él un poco más antes de seguir su viaje.  
** **  
Del Templo dirigido por el Gran Danés, el Espíritu Viviente los llevó al del Emperador Dragón… Es decir, a su equivalente inmaterial situado a diez mil metros por encima del Templo terrestre consagrado a él, e invisible salvo para quienes ahora lo visitaban. Pronto además, Michiko, la Gata y su esposo se dieron cuenta de otra cosa.  
** **"No siento mi cuerpo, cielito…"  
** **"Ni yo… -comprobaron el Perro y el ave. -¿Qué está ocurriendo?"  
** **"Calma, amigos -empezó a tranquilizarlos el Gran Dragón. -Eso únicamente va a durar mientras todos estemos en este sitio sagrado. Y aquí viene ya, el Emperador".  
** **Los tres voltearon a ver; algo que parecía una estrella fugaz llegando del Oeste, apenas estuvo sobre el reluciente piso del Templo cambió su forma indefinida por la de un Dragón dorado casi enceguecedor, con diez metros desde la punta de su cola hasta la naríz y tres con cincuenta de alto. Como si todo esto no hiciera evidente su majestuosidad, irradiaba un halo que lo rodeaba por completo, similar en todo al fuego.  
** **Enseguida el Gran Dragón del** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ se inclinó ante él al verlo, con una profunda reverencia que fue imitada por la Cuerva, la Gata y el Perro blanco.  
** **"Pueden levantarse… Espiritu Viviente, grandes Guerreros. ¿Quién es su pequeña amiga?"  
** **Ella se presentó, diciendo además para qué acompañaba a Mittens y a Bolt; su búsqueda personal. El Dragón entonces la tranquilizó de algunos temores que seguía teniendo al respecto.  
** **"No te preocupes, Michiko. Yo estoy seguro de que harás una buena elección, y si alguien de esa especie es quien va hacia ti, pues… Aunque dependa de él cómo ganar tu corazón, tú podrás ir descubriendo cosas que te gusten de ese Perro y ser muy felíz junto a él".  
** **"Muchas gracias, este… Gran Dragón, por darme tan buenos consejos".  
"No hay de qué -le sonrió el resplandeciente ser. -Ahora, quisiera que me contaran de todo lo ocurrido en Ch'engtu, Shichiachuang y Sakai".  
** **"Sí, mi Señor…". -Respondió el Espíritu Viviente antes de empezar su relato de los hechos. Cuando terminó la parte referida a Violet, el Emperador Dragón le otorgó a Mittens el don de poder estar bajo el agua respirando normalmente por la naríz.  
** **Unos segundos después le dijo a Bolt -"Con lo que acabo de darle, Guerrero Tigre, ya no deberá preocuparse de sufrir daño alguno por causa de experiencias similares a la que tuvo años atrás".  
** **"¿A qué se refiere, Señor Dragón…? ¡Eh!"  
** **Él se lo había respondido con una demostración práctica, lanzándole un gran chorro de fuego que a pesar de envolverlo completamente -pues para la demostración se había vuelto material por unos momentos, estando apoyado sobre una superficie de madera que ardió-, mientras al Perro sólo le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.  
** **"Este es mi regalo, Guerrero Tigre. Desde hoy, ningún fuego podrá matarlo o siquiera hacerle daño; así que si lo desea, puede ir a jugar en un arroyo de magma, o en días muy fríos, dormir cómodamente sobre los leños encendidos de una chimenea".  
** **"Gracias de mi parte, también. ¿Pero servirá si hay un incendio y sólo estoy yo para salvar una vida?"  
** **"Sí, pero únicamente en algún caso extremo, pues este don que acabo de darle es para ser disfrutado, después de todo lo que hizo incluyendo el gran rescate de ese día, cuando ya había dejado de pensar que era un Súper-Perro".  
** **"Uy, sabe hasta lo del incendio en el Estudio Cinematográfico… Yo ya lo tenia olvidado".  
** **"Además tiene razón, cielito. Para tí y para mí, llegaron los momentos de disfrutar todo".**

 **El Espíritu Viviente recibió luego siete piedras de varios colores, casi del mismo tamaño y con forma de esferas perfectas sin haber sido trabajadas artesanalmente; a Michiko, el Emperador Dragón le dio la capacidad de volar distancias muy grandes sin esfuerzo ni cansancio.  
** **Los cuatro le agradecieron nuevamente y después de intercambiar otras frases corteses les llegó el momento de despedirse.** **Todos ellos volvieron a su estado material apenas los dos Guerreros y Michiko se instalaron en ese canasto; el Espíritu Viviente empezó a descender a gran velocidad, bajo la apariencia de una estrella fugaz por un avión de pasajeros que iba hacia el Este; y manteniendo todo el tiempo la misma diagonal que había calculado con precisión milimétrica no tardó en llegar con ellos a unas ruinas ya bien conocidas por la Gata y Bolt.** **"Estamos en Sicilia, Michiko; ahora sólo tenemos que ir a Catania y buscar esa casa, en el sector de Borgo-Sanzio…"  
** **"Me parece muy bien, Guerrero Tigre… Así cumplo más pronto mi sueño".  
** **"Puedes llamarme Bolt, simplemente; total, somos amigos".  
** **"De acuerdo, Bolt… Aunque yo no pueda dejar de estar enamorada de ti".  
** **"Ya lo superarás, Michiko, cuando encuentres tu propia alma gemela".  
** **"Pues… También por ese motivo quiero llegar pronto a la casa donde viven todos ellos".**

 **Habían pasado entre siete y ocho días, en la casa convertida en refugio y lugar de encuentro para todo el que quisiera formar pareja con alguien de otra especie; como durante esa semana se corrió la voz, llevando por Italia y otros países europeos el mensaje con ayuda de unas Golondrinas, a lo largo de esos ocho días fueron sumándose al grupo seis Perros, tres Gatas, siete Gatos, tres Conejas, nueve Ratas, dos Ratesas y seis Conejos.  
** **Al llegar los dos Guerreros con Michiko encontraron, además de las anteriores, tres nuevas parejas formadas y un gran recibimiento por parte de todos los que vivían allí.  
** **"¡Lo conseguimos, amigos! ¡Ya no hay más Akitas Ninjas ni Kitsunes que los dirijan!"  
** **"Los Gatos no desaparecimos de la Tierra… Mi esposo y yo logramos que esos grupos, desaparecieran".  
** **En medio del jolgorio, todos trataban de hablar con todos; el Gato que se había casado con la Airedale Terrier le preguntaba cosas a Mittens y a Bolt, una Gata les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho y un Perro tipo Spaniel iniciaba una conversación con Michiko.  
** **"Bueno, yo vengo de Sakai, al Sur de Honshu… Y me bastó este viaje hasta Sicilia para ver muchas cosas maravillosas que ya te contaré. Si quieres, primero te hablo de cómo fue mi vida allá".  
** **El Cavallier King Charles Spaniel llamado Gianni se volvió todo oídos y la Cuerva comenzó su relato, encantada de haber encontrado a alguien tan dispuesto a escucharla.**

 **6.35 PM:  
** **"¡Es todo un caballeroooooo! -le dijo a Mittens, después de llevársela a otro lugar de la casa para hablar en privado. -¿Y cómo podré conseguir que se enamore de mí?"  
** **"Bueno, tú en realidad no puedes hacer eso de la forma que dijiste, pero él sí puede terminar queriendo vivir a tu lado".  
** **"Uy, sí… Espero que quiera casarse conmigo, aunque deba ser en un año, o algo así. Porque yo no puedo obligarlo a decidir. ¿Tienes algún otro buen consejo, Mittens?"  
** **"Sí, pero difícilmente sirvan, Michiko. Pues no existe aún, un manual para ayudar a alguien que quiere amar a otro. También, porque cada conquista sentimental tiene sus métodos, sus tiempos y, por decirlo así, sus jugadas propias. Lo mejor para ti, es buscar los ratos apropiados en que él pueda conversar y… El resto depende de ambos".  
** **"Claro… -comprendió ella. -Pero supongo que dependerá mucho más de mí, siendo la interesada, o terminará casándose con una de las Gatas, o alguna Coneja".  
** **"Y, sí, es una cuestión difícil, pero puedes acabar siendo quien se gane su corazón".**

 **6.42 PM:  
** **A pedido del Scottish y de varios Gatos, Bolt empezó a contar desde el principio su misión con Mittens; Michiko se acercó a escuchar y durante casi tres horas todos los allí presentes prestaron atención, celebrando en las partes donde ellos daban por terminada una misión, asustándose al escuchar sobre algunos métodos usados por Inus y Kitsunes para cumplir sus propósitos en cada país, o maravillándose por las cosas que los Guerreros habían visto. Quien más los dejó impresionados sin embargo, mientras incluso Bolt temblaba ligeramente al hablar de ella, fue precisamente Violet. Pero en cuanto oyeron sobre la forma en que había terminado todo en Sakai, el Perro tuvo que esperar para llegar a la última parte de su historia -en que visitaban los dos Templos-, pero sólo a causa de los maullidos, ladridos y demás muestras de júbilo. Ahora todos en esa casa estaban seguros no simplemente de poder casarse entre sí, sino de ir a donde quisieran con sus respectivas parejas. Lo que siguió entonces fue una explosión de entusiasmo generalizado en la cual, sintiendo que hasta podían tocar esa libertad tan esperada, todos acicalaban o besaban a todas y viceversa. Michiko se sumó felíz a tales festejos, aceptando a los distintos Perros, Gatos, Conejos y Ratas que se le acercaban; pero claro está, en cuanto tuvo delante a Gianni, hizo todo lo posible por demostrarle sin palabras su deseo de amarlo y ser amada por él. Entonces el King Charles Spaniel le pidió que lo acompañara al patio para hablar un rato; la euforia entretanto fue volviendo a su cauce y Bolt concluyó su largo relato, asombrando a todos los presentes luego de saltar dentro de la gran chimenea llena de leños encendidos, para mirar sonriente sus reacciones desde allí.  
** **"A esto me refería, amigos… El regalo del Emperador Dragón. A mi esposa le dio la capacidad de…"  
** **"Espera, cielito, les mostraré personalmente cuál fue. Llenen una pileta con agua hasta arriba, no importa si es fría o caliente".  
** **"Ve tranquila, Cobrita hermosa. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses".  
** **Y el Perro se acomodó, moviendo un poco con la mano algunos leños.  
** **No mucho menos de veinte minutos después, la Gata saltó hacia el borde de la pileta colmada para zambullirse yendo directo hasta el fondo, donde se sentó con toda tranquilidad... Miró un momento a ambos lados y luego hacia arriba, sonriendo igual que Bolt a cuantos la miraban, maravillados. Salió después de estar casi quince minutos, tan naturalmente como si sólo hubiera acabado de despertarse.  
** **"A** **mí, el Emperador Dragón me dio como regalo poder estar bajo el agua, respirando igual que si ese agua fuera aire… Ahora sólo me falta probar el don en un río, el mar y un lago. Por suerte, en California tengo todo eso cerca".  
** **Volvió al living donde Bolt la esperaba, acompañada por varios -y varias- residentes del refugio; el Perro blanco se levantó de en medio de las llamas y caminó hacia ella.  
** **"Cobrita, me encantó estar en esa chimenea. ¿A ti qué te pareció el agua?"  
"Muy tranquilizante, mi cielito... Como si me protegiera, al cubrirme completamente".  
** **"Oyendo eso tengo ganas de poder estar también bajo el agua y a tu lado. Pero al menos en mi caso, mirando las llamas que subían como si me atravesaran, pude ver muchas formas danzantes dándome todo un espectáculo antes de desaparecer".  
** **"A mí me dieron ganas de ver cómo es estar en el fondo marino…"  
** **"Y a mí me gustaría probar lo que se siente en un pozo de magma".  
"Creo que no hay volcanes, en California… Deberíamos ir a Hawaii".  
** **"Sí, es una de las mejores opciones, junto con ciertas islas de Oceanía -dijo interviniendo un Perro de raza Saluki al que hasta ese momento ninguno de los Guerreros había visto, aunque en realidad tampoco los de esa casa. -Pues los otros volcanes casi siempre lo más que arrojan es humo".  
** **"¿Y tú viste muchos que lanzaran fuego? …Porque en ese caso podrías decirnos dónde ir con el Espíritu Viviente, que nos llevaría de buena gana".  
** **"En cada oportunidad que tuve, sí; mientras ustedes estaban en Catania, por ejemplo, me dí una vuelta para ver de cerca el Etna".  
** **"¿Y ese volcán lanzaba magma?" -Quiso saber entonces, ilusionado, el Pastor Suizo.  
"En ese momento no, y al parecer ahora tampoco. Pero si no les molesta tener que tardar un poco más en volver a su casa, nobles Guerreros, podría llevarlos a una isla volcánica en el Pacífico, donde ambos podrían disfrutar lo que mencionaron hace unos minutos".  
** **"Ah, ¿Eras el Gran Dragón? Bueno, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero a ver… Este… Cobrita, ¿Vamos a esa isla o nos reunimos cuanto antes allá con todos nuestros hijitos?"  
** **"Pues en realidad, Perrito mío, me gustaría estar en Los Ángeles ahora mismo. Pero otra parte de mí está pidiendo prolongar un poco más nuestras pequeñas vacaciones".  
** **"Sí, entiendo… Claro que en ese ultimo caso, sólo estaría bien hacerlos esperar un día más si nosotros pudiéramos…" -Terminó de decir la frase al oído de su esposa y ella enseguida estuvo de acuerdo. Luego, viendo que eran casi las 10 PM, fueron a dormir al lado de la chimenea, que aún les daría calor por varias horas.**

 **12/12 - 9.53 AM:  
** **El Saluki, después de subir con ellos al piso superior, volvió a su alada forma original; los dos Guerreros pudieron terminar de despedirse de Michiko y los demás, y… Ya estaban otra vez en el canasto, muy juntos, listos para dejar esa isla italiana.  
** **"Hoy es nuestro nuevo día especial, mi Perrito amado… Y aunque no vayamos a casa, podemos pasarlo pensando en nuestros hijos".  
** **"Sí, mi Gatita de noche. Hoy todo puede ser perfecto".  
** **El Gran Dragón del** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ saltó hacia la ventana y siguió elevándose, llegando enseguida a los mil quinientos metros y nuevamente hacia el Este. No tardó en pasar sobre Turquía y sobrevolar el Sur de China hasta que empezó a descender a la vista de las Filipinas.  
** **"Allí, miren -les dijo el Espíritu Viviente. -Esa alineación de islas que desde donde estamos se ve horizontal. Al norte están las islas Bonin, pero nosotros vamos a Ishinoshima, esa de ahí".  
** **Y al dirigir la mirada, los Guerreros vieron la delgada columna de humo grisáceo que anunciaba una muy posible erupción volcánica.  
** **"¡Qué bueno, voy a poder hacer lo que se me ocurrió en Catania!" -Se alegró Bolt, confiando en que tarde o temprano saldría de allí el deseado magma.  
** **"Sí, yo también creo que el volcán va a cumplir pronto su deseo, Guerrero Tigre".  
** **"Y yo por mi parte sólo tengo que elegir la orilla desde donde meterme al mar para explorar las profundidades…" -Sonrió muy felíz la Gata, como disfrutando de antemano la experiencia.  
** **"Así será… -le confirmó el Gran Dragón. -El único problema (y en realidad, problema entre comillas) es que usted deberá ir la mayor parte del paseo en el canasto sobre mi espalda, pues en esta parte del océano pueden encontrarse muchos peligros. Pero no se preocupe: en algunos lugares usted podrá estar tranquilamente todo el tiempo que desee, quieta o recorriendo el fondo de ese mar según prefiera".  
"Muchas gracias, Gran Señor… Nos ayudó mucho, a mi Perro y a mí".**

 **10.15 AM:  
** **Bolt bajó hasta el borde de la abertura, sintiendo momentáneos temblores en el terreno; la columna de humo seguía saliendo, ya más delgada, ya más densa, y a veces una piedra en llamas se disparaba hacia arriba junto con un chorro de vapor, a mucha presión. ¿Pero dónde estaba todo el magma? …El Perro se había imaginado una torre de lava subiendo violentamente y derramándose después sobre toda el área circundante.  
"Lo que espera ver, honorable Guerrero, ahora se mantiene muy adentro y si aparece algo de magma será generalmente en forma de arroyo muy pequeño y denso, a través de una fisura. Pero si prefiere este volcán, yo de nuevo puedo ayudar a que cumpla su deseo. Espéreme aquí".  
** **"Ah, va a entrar, este… No es por dudar de usted ni nada parecido, pero ¿Puede ir por ahí adentro, con todo el humo y ese fuego?"  
"Honorable Guerrero… Yo cuando rompí el cascarón me encontré sobre y rodeado de carbones encendidos, que por otro lado ayudaron en mi incubación, por lo cual caminé sobre el fuego desde mi nacimiento. Además, recuerde las palabras de Shang-Po, previas a su primer viaje. Soy mucho más dueño de los elementos que su servidor. De modo que… En unos minutos vuelvo".  
** **Se metió entonces por la abertura humeante; no mucho después, Bolt contó hasta cinco ruidos subterráneos, como de golpes muy fuertes. Todo debajo de él empezó a temblar de nuevo, ininterrumpidamente, esta vez… Y apenas se hizo notoria la evidencia de algo en extremo caliente subiendo desde muy abajo, el Gran Dragón salió volando casi en vertical. Ya había terminado su parte.  
** **"Un depósito de magma que encontré, Guerrero Tigre… -explicó luego el Espíritu Viviente sentándose al lado de Bolt. -Le hice una nueva salida, más rápida, hacia la superficie".  
** **"Pues un millón de gracias, mi buen Señor Dragón. Esperaré aquí hasta que empiece a salir con fuerza".  
"Puede comenzar a ver qué cosas le gustaría hacer, noble Guerrero… Aquí viene ya".  
** **El Perro blanco vio entonces algo similar a un lago que en lugar de estar en calma se sacudía como el mar de un día muy tormentoso; pero la nube de humo tóxico ya apenas si se veía, también merced a la ayuda prestada por el Espíritu Viviente.  
** **"Qué raro, no sube tratando de llegar más alto".  
** **"No, no hace lo mismo que un geyser por la cantidad de rocas que trajo durante su ascenso. Pero mire cómo el magma parece formar olas rompientes, Guerrero Tigre; no trate de entender mucho más y entre a disfrutar su regalo".  
** **Bolt hundió un momento su mano en el magma -que ardía por cierto a unos mil grados Celsius- a modo de precaución extra y se metió de un salto, felíz, para nadar en círculos entre muchas otras cosas.**

 **10.27 AM:  
** **"Llegó su oportunidad, noble Guerrera… Va a conocer a fondo, el océano".  
** **La Gata, dentro del canasto y sujeta con la cinta de cuero para cuando estuvieran bajo el agua, sintió la misma emoción que si hubiera tenido su Montaña Rusa favorita y ahora estuviera en ella… Claro que esto sería mucho mejor.  
** **El Gran Dragón caminó rápidamente hacia el mar y unos segundos después estaba con ella sobre el fondo marino. Mittens, aun preguntándose hasta dónde iban a poder llegar, no dejaba de mirar fascinada los cardúmenes de Peces de cualquier color que pasaban casi a toda velocidad, los Corales -rojos, blancos, amarillos, etc.-, Caracoles escondiéndose en la arena o apareciendo tímidamente, un par de Tiburones y un grupo de Delfines.  
** **A casi diez kilómetros mar adentro, el Gran Dragón encontró para Mittens un lugar seguro. Se detuvo y le hizo una señal que habían acordado. La Gata ya podia hacer lo que deseara.  
** **Saliendo del canasto fue a jugar un poco con la arena del fondo marino, usando sus manos para hacer que flotara. Después exploró los alrededores de otro arrecife, caminó un rato, encontró una Estrella de Mar y observó alrededor de media hora, intrigada, a unos Hipocampos. El Gran Dragón sólo le recomendó volver a Ishinoshima una hora y treinta y siete minutos después de iniciar su aventura submarina, al ver que se acercaban unas Medusas.** **12.18 PM:  
** **"¿Mi amada esposa habrá seguido disfrutando de su experiencia?" -Se preguntaba Bolt, después de entrar por segunda vez al pozo de lava, donde además las llamas surgiendo cada nueve o diez segundos llegaban como mínimo al triple de altura que antes; pues había inventado otros juegos, yendo por ejemplo varias veces hacia el fondo del volcán con una piedra entre los dientes (todas tenían entre diez y quince centímetros de largo por siete de alto y aspecto cuarteado, como fragmentos unidos unos a otros por material semi-fundido de color rojizo), para soltarla y tratar de volver antes que ella a la superficie. Había estado una hora y doce minutos llevando a la práctica varias ideas pensadas para divertirse allí... Se dedicó primero a ladrar con la mitad superior de su cabeza fuera del magma, luego a distintas profundidades, viendo cómo subían las burbujas creadas así.  
** **Habiendo encontrado cerca del cráter una roca un poco más grande que él, la usó para deslizarse tres veces sentado sobre ella por una pared del volcán algo más inclinada, hasta que la roca se resquebrajó casi totalmente (su parte exterior atravesada por grietas de color rojo cruzándose unas con otras); pero Bolt había sentido lo mismo que en su viaje a Los Ángeles con Mittens, cuando era siete años más joven y por indicación de la Gata asomaba su cabeza para que le diera el viento, aparte de dejar la lengua afuera. En esta ocasión en que bajaba velozmente, también tenia la boca abierta en una gran sonrisa y su lengua cayendo hacia un lado.  
** **Después comenzó a saltar desde el borde cada vez que brotaba una de esas grandes llamaradas cayendo en medio de ellas, a impulsarse usando una pequeña saliente sumergida a cierta profundidad para zambullirse en el agitado magma, a arrojar piedras llameantes hacia arriba atrapándolas con la boca cuando caían, y flotando de espaldas, hacer como cuando los Perros se rascan sobre el pasto, mientras allí lo cubrían ocasional y completamente las mencionadas llamas de cinco o seis metros.**

 **12.22 PM:  
** **Sentado sobre la saliente a baja profundidad que había usado para impulsarse, con las manos en el borde y más de la mitad del cuerpo bajo el magma, Bolt buscaba en su mente nuevas formas de jugar en el pozo de lava.  
** **Pocos minutos después vio regresar a su esposa con el Dragón, un momento antes de que otra gran llamarada se levantara justo donde él estaba.  
** **Sonriendo nuevamente dentro de las llamas, saltó fuera del pozo yendo al encuentro de Mittens, sintiendo sin embargo que deseaba poder seguir ahí adentro tanto como reunirse con su Gata y los cuatro hijos de ambos.  
** **"¡Cobrita, eso estuvo fantástico!"  
** **"¡Mi cielito, el mundo allá abajo es maravilloso!"  
** **Y se contaron el uno al otro, entusiasmados, lo que habían podido hacer, o ver en el caso de ella.  
** **El Espíritu Viviente felicitó al Perro. -"Veo que aprovechó muy bien el regalo del Emperador Dragón, Guerrero Tigre. Mi Señor ahora debe estar complacido".  
** **Y por sus palabras, parecía que el Emperador hubiera pasado sobre Ishinomura para ver cómo se divertía Bolt.  
** **"Cielito mío… -dijo luego la Gata, con voz de mujer enamorada. -Tu cuerpo sigue estando muy caliente; en especial por ese fuego que se quedó ardiendo, no sé cómo, al final de tu espalda, tu cola y arriba de tus piernas".  
** **"¿Fuego…? -se extrañó él. -Ah, cierto…"  
** **Después de lamerse para apagarlo, volvió a mirar sonriendo a su Gata.  
"Bueno, ¿Qué prefieres hacer hoy, Gatita hermosa?"  
** **"Todo lo que esté a mi alcance para volver a quedar embarazada, mi dulce Perrito". -Ronroneó Mittens.  
** **"No te preocupes, entonces, creo que eso me corresponde sólo a mí".  
** **"Con su permiso, grandes Guerreros… Si quieren, hago venir una lluvia".  
"No sé, ¿A ti qué te parece, Mittens?"  
** **"En este momento, es suficiente con que tú estés abrazándome, cielito".**

 **2.17 PM:  
** **"Gracias, Bolty… Me hiciste sentir muy bien, otra vez".  
** **"Tú también a mí, Cobrita hermosa. ¿Salimos de este Paraíso para volver a estar con nuestros hijitos?"  
** **"Sí, cuando quieras, cielito mío, mi Sol".  
** **"Bueno, vamos a pedirle al Gran Dragón que nos lleve. Lo que sí… Después voy a extrañar horrores, este volcán".  
** **"Pero también después de que hayamos regresado a California puedo acompañarte a Hawaii, donde está el Kilauea".  
** **"Me encanta la idea, Cobrita hermosa. Seguro que todo es igual que como fue aquí, si estamos juntos".  
** **"Van a tener oportunidades de sobra, Guerreros Serpiente y Tigre. Yo siempre voy a estar listo para llevarlos a una isla como esta, cada vez que quieran volver a disfrutar sus respectivas experiencias".  
** **"Sí, por favor… Aunque el magma donde estuve casi tres horas haya sido maravilloso por haber sido el primer pozo de lava al que entré a jugar. Ah, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué dirán de esto los que me conocen, allá en Los Ángeles? Alguien como yo, jugando en un lago de lava… Al menos para cierto Hamster, voy a ser otra vez un Súper-Héroe".  
** **"No dejes que eso te preocupe. Para mí, ahora más que nunca, eres todo un Perro".  
** **"Gracias otra vez, princesita. Y desde que vinimos a Ishinoshima, tú eres para mí una verdadera Gata".  
** **Entendiendo a qué se refería, ella le agradeció a su vez lamiéndole el rostro; luego ambos volvieron al canasto, donde se quedarían abrazados mientras el Espíritu Viviente volaba por fin hacia el lugar donde sus cuatro Perritos los esperaban.**


	9. Regreso a Los Ángeles

**-1-**

 **12/12 - 2.39 PM:  
** **Después de un viaje tranquilo, en el cual el Gran Dragón fue volando mucho más despacio que lo usual para permitirles a Mittens y a Bolt seguir más tiempo abrazados tiernamente, descendieron cerca del límite Sur de Los Ángeles, a quince metros aproximadamente de una gasolinera.  
** **"Uy, uy… Qué frío -se estremeció Bolt, ahora completamente desacostumbrado. -Volvamos rápido a casa, Cobrita… Necesitaré pronto una buena chimenea".  
** **"Sí, mi Perrito hermoso. Pero por la temperatura no te preocupes tanto. De camino te daré todo el calor que pueda".  
** **Sacaron del canasto sus armas junto con la armadura de Shinsato que habían traído como trofeo y empezaron a andar. El Gran Dragón, con las piedras esféricas que había recibido de su Emperador, se alejó volando por su lado. -"Los veo luego en el Templo, nobles Guerreros".  
** **Cruzaron la Columbus Transcontinental rememorando algunas cosas de British Columbia, Italia y Krung Thep. No querían olvidar ningún detalle de su viaje, si iban a contárselo a sus hijos, a los huéspedes de "El Loto Amarillo" o a sus Maestros del Templo.  
** **Mittens, hablando en ese momento de Isolda, precisamente se acordó de algo.  
** **"Cielito, la Dragonesa me dijo que si tenia tiempo, al terminar nuestra misión, pasara por Chiang Mai… Ahora para hacerlo tendría que pedirle al Gran Dragón que volviera conmigo, o con los dos, a Tailandia".  
** **"Bueno, más tarde veremos qué puede hacerse, Cobrita. De momento apuremos el paso".  
** **No habían hecho doscientos metros desde esa Autopista, cuando por la ventanilla de un taxi una mujer de cierta edad los vio pasar y, por tener que regresar a su trabajo, no tuvo oportunidad de decirle al conductor que se detuviera, para bajar y tratar de reconciliarse con el Perro; pues no era otra que la madre de Penny.**

 **Novena Sur, Unión Sur, Pico Belvedere… Las calles y avenidas que ambos conocían les trajeron otros recuerdos; y en una esquina de la Santa Ana empezaron a sentir que realmente estaban en su hogar. Al pasar cerca de una disquería, además, pudieron escuchar lo que parecía el éxito musical del momento… Y ninguno de los dos pudo creer que hablara tanto de ellos.**

 **I have got so much to give, I swear I do.  
I may not have nine lives, this one feels brand new.  
Yes I've lived a good one.  
I have tried to be true.  
There are some things I never realized, till I met you.  
How the wind feels on my cheeks  
when I'm barking at the moon.**

 **There is no home like the one you've got,  
** **cuz that home belongs to you.  
Woo Woo! Here I come.  
Woo Woo! Back to you.  
There is no home like the one you've got  
cuz that home belongs to you.**

 **Well I was in trouble, bad.  
I was so confused.  
I may not see in color babe, but I sure can feel blue.  
I have been a lot of things, they may not all be true.  
My experience was so mysterious, till I met you.  
Now the sun will rise in the east  
but I'm barking at the moon.**

 **There is no home like the one you've got  
cuz that home belongs to you.**

 **¿Viste lo que dice la letra, mi cielito? …Esta ahora podría ser nuestra canción, igual que 'Words don't come easy', o reemplazar a la que nos unió".  
** **"Prefiero que tengamos dos, Gatita hermosa"  
** **"En ese caso habrá dos, canciones nuestras".  
** **"…Y un hogar mucho más felíz, especialmente cuando nazcan los Perritos que vas a dar a luz".  
** **"Tú eres mi hogar ahora, Tigrecito".  
** **"Y tú el mío, dulce Cobrita…"  
** **"Para mí ya es lo más natural del mundo, tener Perritos".  
** **"Para mí lo normal es hacer que puedas tenerlos, mi Gatita de noche".  
** **"Falta muy poco, Mittens… Ahora apenas si puedo creerlo".  
** **"Ni yo… También me imagino la cara de nuestros amigos, al vernos aparecer".  
** **"Sí, la de Morita, por ejemplo…"  
** **"¿Y cuando vean lo que nos dio el Emperador Dragón?"  
** **"Cierto… Quedarán todos pasmados, mirándonos fijo y boquiabiertos".**

 **Pero extrañamente, "El Loto Amarillo" estaba despoblado de Gatas y Gatos huéspedes. La Gata y el Perro llamaron varias veces a todos mientras subían y bajaban "¡Snowy, Ginoooo! ¡Niiiñooos, aquí están mamá y papá! ¡Cheng-Ji, somos nosotros!"  
** **"Increíble, definitivamente no hay nadie de los que conocemos, en 'El Loto Amarillo'. ¿Habrán tenido que ir a vivir a otro lado…?"  
** **"No sé, Cobrita. Tal vez en el Templo puedan respondernos acerca de este misterio".  
** **"Espero que sí… De cualquier modo, el Dragón fue a esperarnos allá".  
** **Cuando cruzaron la entrada del Salón de la Puerta, nueve minutos después, un Birmano estudiante de Long Quan salió corriendo hacia el patio, con la palabra clave para quienes esperaban afuera.  
** **"¡SERPENTIGRIS!"  
** **…Y los primeros así de sorprendidos fueron Mittens y Bolt, viendo en el patio de prácticas a todos los Gatos estudiantes -nuevos o avanzados-, sus Maestros, los tres Espíritus Vivientes, los Gatos Samurais incluído Hatsumi, Tsé-Kiang… A Rhino, Ming, Edward, Chomp, Olliver, Jumper, Morita, Nicolo, Antoine y Lau con sus respectivas esposas y / o familias; en tercer lugar estaban allí todos los de "El Loto Amarillo", Thelma -con todos sus hijos-, la Gata de British Columbia con los suyos y Cindy, cerca de Shang-Po.  
** **No hace falta decir que allí también se encontraban, para reunirse con ellos, cuatro Perritos de muy variadas edades.  
** **"¡Niñooooooooos!" -Se lanzaron a todo correr la Gata y el Perro hacia donde estaban sus hijos, quienes en realidad corrieron igual que los dos Guerreros para el reencuentro tan esperado.  
** **"Gino…, Snowy… Los extrañamos tanto…"  
** **Nadie decía palabras muy distintas de esas, pero todo el grupo familiar estuvo festejando la reunión durante casi una hora de acicalamientos y abrazos mutuos. El resto de los que estaban en el patio esperaron pacientemente, sentados o acostados sobre el piso de baldosas.  
** **"Mi cielito Perruno, tal vez haya llegado el momento de contarles a todos, lo que hicimos en cada país. Ustedes también quieren saber, ¿No, hijitos?"  
** **"Sí, mami… Cuéntennos de sus hazañas" -Pidió Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa.  
** **"Muy bien, entonces… -la Gata y Bolt, seguidos por sus Perritos, caminaron hacia el medio del patio. -Cuando llegamos a Canadá…"**

 **Durante casi cuatro horas, Mittens y el Perro hablaron de su viaje por los seis países que habían logrado liberar de Inus Ninjas y Kitsunes. Las reacciones de quienes escuchaban fueron casi las mismas que las de los que vivían en esa casa de Catania; especialmente cuando entre Mittens y Bolt contaron sobre lo ocurrido en Sakai. Y Bolt por su parte, enterándose de por qué su esposa había llegado a semejante situación no pudo dejar de abrazarla mientras decía que tratara de olvidarlo.  
** **"¿Por qué tuvo que hacerte eso, mami?" -Lagrimeó Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa.  
** **"Porque me odiaba, hijita; porque sólo dejaba que viviera para poder odiarme más y hacerme sufrir. Pero todo eso murió en Sakai, y desapareció en medio de un mundo maravilloso".  
** **"¿Qué mundo es ese, mamá?" -Preguntaron, casi al mismo tiempo, Snowy y Pequeño Tigre Guerrero.  
** **"Es… Uno que prefiero mostrarles cuando pueda estar en el lugar apropiado".  
** **"Y yo entonces… También podré mostrarles algo que por ahora es un secreto".  
** **"Hace bien, Guerrero Tigre… -lo elogió el Gran Dragón. -No conviene que todo el mundo sepa lo que le dio mi Señor, pues no hubo ni hay en la Tierra un Perro que pueda ir a jugar donde usted lo hizo".  
** **"Yo estoy de acuerdo aunque sea por otro motivo, mi cielo. Si alguien te viera, todos querrían que volvieras a ser un héroe de película para hacerles ganar millones".  
** **"Lo tendré en cuenta, Cobrita… Honorable Dragón". -Prometió el Perro.**

 **Mittens se dirigió al Espíritu Viviente del Long Quan.  
** **"En Krung Thep, una Dragonesa llamada Isolda me dijo que si podia visitara Chiang Mai. ¿Qué cosas hay, ahí?"  
** **"Ah, pues… Hay una escultura representando otra Dragonesa que amamanta a su hijo. Y ese Dragoncito recién nacido… Era yo".  
** **"¡Uaaaauuuuuu! -se sorprendió de verdad, la Gata. -Bueno, ahora me siento casi obligada a visitar ese lugar".  
** **"No debe preocuparse. Yo en realidad voy a Chiang Mai todos los años y, como va a ser en Julio, podrá ir allá y conocer -al menos de ese modo- a quien fue mi madre".  
** **"¿Y yo también podría ir con ella?"  
** **"Por supuesto, Guerrero Tigre. Donde pueda ir su esposa, usted siempre será aceptado".**

 **8.17 PM:  
** **La Gala de Honor por Mittens y Bolt dio comienzo casi al mismo tiempo que una leve nevada; pero todos ya estaban en el interior del Templo, más exactamente en el Salón de la Puerta. Allí Tsé-Kiang, secundado por Shang-Po y los tres Espíritus Vivientes, otorgó a la Gata y al Perro el título de Señora y Señor de los Combates; y además de decirles que tenían un lugar propio para vivir con sus hijos y los que tuvieran desde ese año, podrían considerar como su hogar todo el Barrio Chino incluyendo por supuesto el Templo y "El Loto Amarillo".**

 **Las celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo tuvieron lugar en la Casa de Huéspedes. Estaban allí todos los amigos de Mittens y Bolt, empezando por el Hamster y su esposa Nancy. En esta ocasión incluso pudo asistir el Gran Dragón, nuevamente bajo la apariencia del Perro Saluki. La Gata y Bolt lo recibieron sonrientes, recordando quién era en realidad y disfrutando ese otro pequeño secreto familiar… Pues ya los cuatro hijos de ellos sabían todo acerca del regalo que les había dado el Emperador Dragón. Bolt en esta época -si no había seres humanos que pudieran verlo- solía mordisquear leños llameantes sosteniéndolos contra el piso con ambas manos, o bien dormir directamente unas horas en el fuego de la chimenea, en especial si extrañaba el pozo de lava donde había ido a jugar.**

 **Cuando menos de tres meses después nacieron los nuevos bebés, al Perrito que había venido primero le pusieron Tai -elegido en realidad por Bolt, claro, en memoria de su antiguo Maestro de Hú Quan-; a la hija la llamaron Yuan.**

 **Bolt eligió entrenar a su grupo en el primer piso de la casa que Tsé-Kiang les había dado a ambos Guerreros. Allí descubrió que era perfectamente capaz de entrenar a una Loba (Sonya), cinco Perros (Morita, Nicolo, Antoine, Lau, Fedor) y un Tigre (Ming), siguiendo el método que Tai y Shu habían usado con él.  
** **Ni el Perro ni su esposa, según les había dicho en otro momento el Gran Dragón, tendrían que volver a luchar por el resto de sus vidas.  
** **"Ahora que no pueden resurgir los Kitsunes, si apareciera una organización similar les tocaría a otros, encargarse de combatirla y hacerla desaparecer, pudiendo hacerlo por ejemplo el grupo de Guerreros que sin duda alguna, Señor de los Combates, tan bien está entrenando".**

 **A mediados del año siguiente Mittens y Bolt tuvieron oportunidad de visitar Chiang Mai y ver esa escultura, entre otras cosas. También de tres a cinco veces por año, el Gran Dragón los llevaba a Hawaii o a Sicilia, dependiendo de si entraban en erupción el Kilauea o el Etna. Ella iba como siempre sobre la espalda del Espíritu Viviente por las profundidades marinas del Pacífico o del Atlántico, según el caso… Entraba a inspeccionar barcos antiguos que se habían hundido, se metía bajo la arena varias veces, observaba pasar a los Delfines, prestaba atención a algunos sonidos submarinos que alcanzaba a percibir, se echaba a descansar entre las Algas y jugaba a desenterrar Ostras, viendo cómo volvían a esconderse.  
** **Su esposo, aprovechando una grieta a la altura justa que necesitaba de acuerdo con su idea, disfrutaba primero un chorro de lava como masajeador en cuello y espalda; luego corría por la pendiente inundada de lava y piedras ardientes, atrapando con la boca tantas piedras como podia, de las que iban deslizándose o rodando volcán abajo; o mientras lo miraba ella, saltaba varias veces de un lado a otro sobre una abertura del terreno de donde se escapaba una llama muy larga. Desde el primer salto tenia fuego entre las orejas y en toda la espalda, pero en medio del cuarto una explosión de lava agrandando la abertura mandó al Perro a unos doce metros verticalmente, haciéndolo caer luego en el nuevo pozo formado -casi como otro cono volcánico- y lleno de lava. Asomando la cabeza poco después (en realidad, casi la única parte suya que sobresalía de esas llamas) y con una gran sonrisa exclamó "¡Yuuujuuuuuuuuu! ¡Cobrita, esto sí que fue fabuloso!", tras lo cual, despidiéndose de su Gata volvió a sumergirse allí un rato.  
** **Por último, claro está, corría hacia el cráter donde estaban el lago -cuya lava en este caso llegaba a 1.160 grados C- y las mayores llamaradas, para dar rienda suelta a su felicidad.**

 **Desde ese día le encantaba ser empujado hacia arriba de vez en cuando por alguna de las mencionadas explosiones, junto con un montón de chispas semejantes a fuegos artificiales, y volver a caer -riendo además a carcajadas- en medio de las llamas o al lago rugiente. En pocas palabras, jamás tendría motivos para aburrirse, sin importar si se trataba del Etna, el Popocatepetl o el volcán de Ishinoshima.**

 **-2-**

 **Gino y Yuan Li:  
** **El Perro, entrenado por Masaaki Hatsumi, había aprendido a la perfección quince formas de usar el Kyusho Jitsu y no estaba lejos de aprenderlas todas.  
** **Volviendo como siempre cada cinco días, del Templo donde se entrenaba a la casa donde vivía Yuan Li, al reunirse con su Gata el Kyusho Jitsu desaparecía por muchas horas, en medio de siestas en las cuales ambos dormían muy abrazados, conversaciones simples, paseos y juegos.  
** **Cuando faltaban entre cuatro y cinco días para que ella tuviera por primera vez hijos de Gino, él pasó casi toda esa semana como uno más de la familia de Yuan Li.  
** **Durante una mañana no muy fría pudieron tener sus primeros tres hijos -y por supuesto, para ellos la vida familiar recién empezaba-; los llamaron "Luz" (una Perrita), "Tranquilidad" (Idem) y "Príncipe" (nombres en Chino, siguiendo la costumbre).  
** **En cuanto al hijo de Bolt, completó su entrenamiento un año más tarde pero en la propia Casa de los Guerreros, acompañado por Masaaki Hatsumi, donde pasó veintisiete días.  
** **De regreso en Los Ángeles, pudo sentirse tan honrado como orgullosos estaban sus padres respecto de él, por empezar a ser uno de los Grandes Guerreros y el primer Perro admitido en toda la historia de los Siete.**

 **Mei Xiu, la hermana de Yuan Li:  
** **No mucho antes de cumplir los dos años, la Birmana fue seleccionada junto con otras tres Gatas de la misma raza, para una nueva película de Disney.**

 **Kenpai, hermano de ambas:  
** **El Gato apareció un día en la parte de una panadería donde estaban los hornos. Entonces los dueños pensaron que serviría para eliminar Ratas y Ratones y le permitieron quedarse. Pero él, habiendo oído varias veces sobre el plan de Shang-Po, decidió seguirlo en vez de correr detrás de cualquier Rata para matarla y, cierta mañana, al encontrar una Ratesa que buscaba comida tanto para sí misma como para repartir entre sus cuatro hijos, sólo pudo pensar que era encantadora. Abandonó entonces la panadería para vivir con ella, que por su parte lo aceptó; y a los dos meses la Ratesa tuvo dos Gatitos Birmanos (todas las Ratas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para casarse con Gatos).**

 **-3-**

 **Snowy y Ling Tao:  
** **Por un acuerdo de la Perra blanca y el Gato Birmano, sus primeros hijos tenían que poder nacer en lo mejor de la Primavera.  
** **Mientras Snowy, ya embarazada, iba todos los días a almorzar con su esposo al comedor del Templo, el Birmano se esforzaba por elegir para ella las mejores comidas.  
** **Snowy tendría, por ahora, dos Gatitas: Xingfú (Happiness) y Yongen dé Xiwang (Everlasting Hope). Un mes y medio después, Ling Tao empezó a practicar Hú Quan y ella a veces iba con él para verlo.**

 **-4-**

 **"Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa" y "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero":  
** **Siguieron viviendo en "El Loto Amarillo" desde ese año. Ella ayudaba impidiendo que gente inescrupulosa se llevara objetos valiosos y el Perro había elegido sus propios horarios para controlar quién entraba a esa casa de huéspedes.  
** **Casi dos años más tarde, la Perrita vivía allí mismo junto a un Dobermann y cuatro hijos (Ludwig, Kurt, Angela y Heinrich), en tanto que "Pequeño Tigre Guerrero" formó familia con una Gata American Curl, teniendo con ella en un primer momento tres (Sheila, Oscar y Tina), aumentando así el ya por entonces gran éxito del plan de Shang-Po.**

 **-5-**

 **White Star, White Sword, White Warrior:  
** **Las dos Perritas hijas de Mittens y Bolt encontraron cada una un hogar en el Barrio Chino; la primera, a pocos metros del Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ** **y White Sword casi en la esquina de la Quinta y Alameda Sur. Pronto White Star y White Warrior, a quienes les atraía cierto grado de peligro, comenzaron a ayudar en emergencias provocadas por terremotos y otras catástrofes naturales, especialmente en bosques y reservas. Así fue que White Warrior encontró a su alma gemela, luego de un incendio forestal en el que rescató a una Coneja llamada Daisy. Ella no tardó en enamorarse de su salvador y luego el Perro correspondió a sus sentimientos. Antes de cuatro meses tuvieron dos hijos (Forest y Gardenia).  
** **White Star, por su parte, tuvo familia con un Cocker Spaniel -siendo sus hijos, Ren, Sophie y Jackie-, en tanto que White Sword hizo otro tanto con un Gato Bengal (en su caso fueron Chico, Sam, Sandra y Princess). Pero para todos ellos, tal como en el caso de Yuan Li y Gino, era como si teniendo sus respectivos hijos la vida no hubiera hecho más que empezar.**

 **-6-**

 **Nancy y el Hamster, en uno de sus árboles favoritos donde les gustaba pasar las horas, conversaban sobre posibles proyectos siguiendo otra de sus costumbres.  
** **"¿Entonces, Palomita? ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos, después de Navidad?"  
** **"No sé, gordito mío… Tal vez ir a Mexico. Y si no…"  
** **"¡Sí! -se entusiasmó él. -¡Me encantaría ir allá! …Sólo tenemos que ver cómo llevar también a todos nuestros hijitos".  
** **"Bueno, pienso que… En algún camión debe haber suficiente lugar para una Palomesa, un Hamster y sus once hijos".  
** **Y fueron finalmente a Tijuana, donde pasaron cuatro días conociendo muchos lugares aparte de otros Hamsters, Palomas, Gatos y Perros,**

 **Lucy, Jennifer, Pequeño Bolt:  
** **Con alrededor de tres años, por ser los primeros nacidos de Nancy y Rhino, durante el tiempo que pasaron con sus padres y hermanos en el patio del Templo, observaron entre otras cosas a los Birmanos practicando los distintos estilos, siendo algunas de esas otras cosas varias actividades artísticas desarrolladas allí mismo.**

 **Canela y Cappucino: (De la segunda vez que la Paloma y el Hamster tuvieron hijos):  
** **Entraron un Jueves a una heladería situada cerca de la antigua casa de Bolt y los dueños aceptaron a ambos Hamsters, dejándoles corretear por todo el local y dándoles cada seis horas diariamente un gran plato de cereales con helado.**

 **Ken, Kip, Gina, Boy, Spring y Chi:  
** **Los tres hermanos (1ro, 4to y 6to de la lista), mientras no ayudaban a reciclar residuos orgánicos del modo normal para un Hamster, armaban batallas de uno contra uno, copiando todo lo que podían de cuanto les veían hacer a los distintos grupos de Gatos estudiantes.**

 **Las otras tres hijas de Nancy y Rhino, por su parte, limpiaban cada rincón y lugar debajo o detrás de los muebles, en todo el Templo.**

 **-7-**

 **Charlotte y Edward:  
** **Siguieron viviendo en el árbol del patio que había detrás del Templo con sus tres hijos, aunque ocasionalmente iban a distintos lugares de Los Ángeles, conociendo entretanto a otras Palomas, así como también a muchos Gatos y Perros. Tuvieron además otros dos hijos (Flower y King Z).**

 **-8-**

 **La Gata Thelma les puso nombre a sus nueve Ratitas; de menor a mayor estaban ahora Janet, Chester, Bernard, Margaret, Jim, Nadia, Tom, Sophie y Annie. Ellos estuvieron amamantándose cuatro días más y luego empezaron a comer arroz con leche. Entonces, como ella no quería dejar de cumplir con esa labor maternal, en cuanto supo de un Ratoncito que había quedado huérfano fue a buscarlo y volvió con él al Templo dirigido por Shang-Po. Así dedicaría toda su vida a que muchas Ratitas y Ratones recién nacidos pudieran llegar a adultos; y aunque al año siguiente empezó a vivir por su cuenta en un callejón, dicen que incluso se casó con una Rata mexicana, teniendo casi un mes después cinco hijos de él a quienes por supuesto amamantó, sintiéndose en la gloria de su realización maternal.**

 **-9-**

 **Tsé-Kiang, el antiguo Jefe Birmano, fue a vivir desde ese año en una casa cercana a la Columbus Transcontinental, donde pasaría sus últimos años tranquilamente, cuidando y manteniendo un jardín para meditación Zen.**

 **-10-**

 **En cuanto a los Siete Grandes Guerreros, conservaban ese nombre a pesar de todas las modificaciones producidas desde la llegada de Kenzaburo a Los Ángeles. Pues ahora ellos eran Beisetsu, Nobunaga, Musashi (Clan Tokugawa), Mitsusuke, Shinkuro (Clan Shimazu), Masaaki Hatsumi y por supuesto Mittens; y aunque la Gata era ya uno de ellos (participaba de todas las Marchas que los Gatos hacían tradicionalmente en cada celebración del Barrio Chino), los otros seis quedaron de acuerdo en seguir protegiéndola en caso de que ella lo necesitara.**

 **Los Japanese Bobtails mantuvieron también durante un año una especie de guardia alta, por si aparecía otra amenaza organizada (no es necesario aclarar que Mittens recorrió la ciudad vigilando igualmente), y a su tiempo empezó Gino, como sucesor de Masaaki.  
** **Musashi, con su gran dominio del Kyusho Jitsu, siguió entrenando al Perro esposo de Yuan Li hasta que le llegó el momento de separarse de la familia por cuatro semanas. Shinkuro, el Gato a quien le faltaba un brazo desde los días de Kenzaburo, continuó en sus funciones de Guerrero hasta los once años, cuando se retiró a hacer meditaciones largas y tranquilas en el Jardín Secreto.  
** **Tiempo después Hatsumi, volviendo a Japón para pasar sus últimos años fue con Gino al Monte Hanachigasen, llevados ambos por el Espíritu Viviente.  
** **Mitsusuke regresó a la Casa de los Guerreros al cumplir cerca de diez años y también se quedó allí para vivir la última parte de su vida.**

 **-11-**

 **Selima y Chomp (Sus primeros tres hijos -Diana, Nicholas y Frederick- nacieron a mediados de Febrero del año siguiente):  
** **Se volvieron famosos apenas en Los Ángeles supieron que habían tenido familia, salieron en todos los medios y pasaron a ser la pareja representativa de relaciones como la suya entre animales de distinta especie.**

 **-12-**

 **Olliver y Jessica (en North Main Street cerca de la Santa Ana y con tres hijos -Jasmine, Woody y Rocky-):  
** **Además de tener el año siguiente otros tres hijos (y en total llegarían a once), el Beagle y la Persian fueron a vivir en un parque, con toda la tranquilidad que les daba saber que nadie iba a querer matarlos por estar juntos.**

 **-13-**

 **Jumper y Maybelline:  
** **El Pomerania y la Cornish Rex pasaron con sus primeros dos hijos Dalia y Summer el Año Nuevo; dos días después, los cuatro fueron una semana al Sur de California.**

 **-14-**

 **Cindy se las arregló para esconderse con sus cuatro hijos en un avión que iba a Los Ángeles. Apenas pudieron salir, muy de noche, fueron directamente al Barrio Chino.  
** **Ella se dio a conocer, le hablaron del Templo y fue hacia allí, donde encontró un lugar cerca del árbol en el cual Rhino pasaba casi todo el día junto a Nancy y su familia. Pero cuando le llegó el turno de enamorarse… Estaba claro que había visto a varios Birmanos del Templo; sin embargo su pequeño corazón no dudó en apuntar más alto y así la Ratita Neoyorquina eligió a Shang-Po, quien menos de un mes después la aceptó como esposa siguiendo la idea de su proyecto personal tanto como los impulsos de su propio corazón. Se casaron entonces tal como Mittens y Bolt lo habían hecho un tiempo atrás y pasaron sus tres días románticos en la parte del jardín de un hotel situado frente al mar.**

 **-15-**

 **Sonya entró a Los Ángeles más de cinco días antes, cuidando que no la vieran; preguntó por el Barrio Chino y fue directamente al Templo donde la recibió Shang-Po, dándole un lugar para que pudiera quedarse mientras esperaba a su futuro Maestro.**

 **-16-**

 **Zephira y Bruce -la Persa Azul y el Mapache venidos de Ontario-, apenas vieron que sus cuatro hijos Timmy, George, Stephanie y Claudia estuvieron en condiciones de hacer viajes largos, se trasladaron a California, donde llegaron cinco meses después sorprendiendo a Mittens y a Bolt, teniendo en Septiembre otros tres hijos (Sarah, Helen y Theo).**

 **-17-**

 **Gata de British Columbia (Con dos Ratoncitos):  
** **Menos de un año después volvió a amamantar recién nacidos de la misma especie (seis, en esta ocasión). Cuando pasaron entre dos y tres meses se fue a vivir al Oeste de Los Ángeles con un Jack Russel.**

 **-18-**

 **La Norway Valkyr llegó con sus dos Gatitos negros a Los Ángeles, llevada hasta allí con ellos en varios camiones. Tal como Sonya, contó algunas cosas sobre Mittens y Bolt. Después se quedó a vivir cerca del Templo… El Barrio Chino ya parecía un lugar de peregrinación para ese tipo de relaciones, si por ejemplo la Ratesa venida de Ontario se casaba con otro Gato… Lo cual -en cierto modo inesperadamente- ocurrió poco menos de cinco meses después. Un Havana Brown llamado Sam la encontró un día cerca del garage donde vivía y, en lugar de querer comérsela, le preguntó si podían almorzar algo juntos; de ahí en adelante, la Ratesa y el Gato recorrieron el camino que los llevaría a formar en poco tiempo su propia familia.**

 **-19-**

 **Refugio de Catania (Scottish Terrier y Gata negra / Gato y Airedale Terrier / Gata que se había enamorado de Bolt / Perra French Poodle / Gata y Perro Schnauzer / Gata que había adoptado Conejitos / siete Gatos casados con Perras / ocho Perros con Gatas / dos Gatos con Conejas / Michiko y el King Charles Spaniel):  
** **Aunque siguieron usando esa casa como lugar propio para ellos -tal como los huéspedes de "El Loto Amarillo"-, los que vivían allí también recorrían una Catania libre de amenazas y luego, más que en otros lugares, hubo allí una especie de entusiasmo por parte de las Gatas, por querer formar familias con Perros. La que se había enamorado de Bolt, una de las primeras en hacerlo.  
** **La Cuerva y el Perro, que se habian ido a vivir juntos a Catanzaro de donde venía él, antes de tres meses tuvieron tres hijos a los cuales llamaron Giovanni, Tsuki y Angelo, siendo la encargada de amamantarlos la propia hermana de Gianni.**

 **-20-**

 **Después de pasar un dia en el Templo, Nicolo fue a establecerse en "El Loto Amarillo", donde no pasó ni un mes sin que una Gata Birmana se enamorara de él; también se habían encontrado varias veces a la hora de comer. Entonces empezaron a vivir juntos en un vivero del mismo barrio; el Levriero siguió no obstante con fidelidad Perruna el entrenamiento que daba Bolt, mientras su Gata embarazada iba lo más posible a ver cómo progresaba el Perro en su Camino del Guerrero personal.**

 **-21-**

 **El Inu que se había rendido en Sicilia esperando no ser visto más por ningún Kitsune ni Akita Ninja, al volver a su lugar de origen en Hokkaido se conformó con enseñar a varios Perros algo de lo que sabía del Hú Quan.**

 **-22-**

 **Antoine encontró la forma de viajar escondido en un avión a Nueva York con Madamoiselle, la Gata Arlequín negra que había conocido pocos días después de encontrar a Mittens y Bolt. Los dos atravesaron luego hasta que llegaron a Los Ángeles, donde también se establecieron en "El Loto Amarillo", si bien por pocos días. Luego encontraron uno de los mejores lugares para una Gata y un Perro: una pescadería en donde fueron aceptados casi inmediatamente y pudieron seguir viviendo allí incluso luego de que ella tuviera dos Perritos (Pierrot y Renard).**

 **-23-**

 **El Samoyedo Lau por su parte, si bien estaba completamente de acuerdo en que animales distintos formaran parejas, escogió para él a una Boxer Leonada. En Los Ángeles, de cualquier modo, la gente había empezado a notar el creciente fenómeno, resumido pocos días después por una periodista con la nueva frase "Se aman como Perro y Gata".**

 **-24-**

 **El Tigre Ming fue ayudado por Gatos Siameses de una Pagoda a viajar a Los Ángeles. Apenas supo del Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ y apareció por allí, la Loba Sonya sólo pudo enamorarse de él al verlo y él la aceptó dejándose deslumbrar, pues ella de cualquier modo era hermosa.  
** **Casi cinco meses después, una Loba felíz pudo ser madre de dos cachorritos semejantes a Ming, a quienes el Tigre llamó Chim Lin (Encantador) y Sunstra (Hermosos Ojos). Desde entonces permanecieron con sus hijos en el antiguo Recinto donde el Tigre Supremo además de vivir aplicaba sus castigos a los Inus Ninjas llevados ante él.**

 **-25-**

 **Isolda y Ks̄ʹạtriy̒:  
** **Después de su casamiento formal y tradicional en el interior del Templo S̄eụ̄x, fueron a pasar un mes en la Reserva donde el gran Tigre blanco acostumbraba estar en las noches veraniegas. Allí la Dragonesa y él completaron el círculo que los había unido para siempre, llamando a sus dos primeros hijos Chao Fah (Príncipe) y Ti Nung Cha (Gato de Primera Clase).**

 **-26-**

 **El Inu que se rindió en Krung Thep después de ver así a los seis Akitas en la Pagoda abandonada regresó a Nagano, de donde había salido para unirse a los otros Akitas, y pasó el resto de su vida esperando que ninguno de los dos Guerreros supiera dónde estaba.**

 **-27-**

 **Escuela Canina y Felina de Liuzhou:  
** **Sólo tres días después de que Mittens y Bolt derrotaran a Tamanaha, todos habían dejado atrás el miedo de acercarse entre sí; Perros y Gatos pudieron empezar a disfrutar una amistad que hasta entonces parecía prohibida. Y mucho menos de un año después, cinco Gatas habían formado familia con Perros, así como seis Gatos con Perras. También comenzaron a practicar en secreto Long Quan, junto con el entrenamiento normal de esa Escuela.**

 **-28-**

 **Fedor, el Barzoi venido de Liuzhou, entró un día al Zoológico de Los Ángeles; pasando frente a las jaulas de los Leopardos, se quedó -según sus propias palabras- "Con mis ojos y mi corazón puestos en una de ellas… Y era como un pequeño prado otoñal con flores color café". Cuando ella comprendió por qué la miraba así, no hubo nada que pudiera impedirle querer estar con él. A los pocos días, un empleado del Zoo le llevó comida a Mbali (así se llamaba ella), el Barzoi aprovechó para entrar y los dos pudieron empezar a estar juntos.  
** **El empleado optó por dejarlos seguir así; no podia hacer otra cosa, de todos modos.  
** **Ahora bien, como Fedor había hecho ese largo viaje para formar parte del grupo de Guerreros entrenado por Bolt, no queriendo sin embargo pasar un solo día lejos de su adorada alma gemela, le contó del motivo que lo había llevado a Estados Unidos; los dos escaparon entonces, a la 1.20 de una noche muy fría (ella iba cubierta con una gruesa frazada). Esquivando cámaras y evitando pasar cerca de algunos vehículos, Mbali y Fedor consiguieron llegar al Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ, el único lugar donde iban a poder vivir tranquilos, formar pronto una familia y entrenar en el caso del Perro.**

 **-29-**

 **A fines de Enero del año siguiente, llegaron al Barrio Chino al menos doce cajas de distintos tamaños y formas, con la indicación "El Loto Amarillo"… Sus destinatarios, aun sin poder creerlo del todo, eran Mittens y su Perro.  
** **"Parece que de los otros Templos de Liuzhou quisieron mandarles algo, nobles Guerreros…" -Comprendió enseguida el Gran Dragón al enterarse.  
** **Y a pesar de ver todos los regalos, a la Gata y a Bolt el primero les pareció uno de los mejores.  
** **"Uyyy, mira, princesita… Este lo mandaron del de la Gran Cosechadora".  
** **Era un pastel de chocolate de tres pisos (el de arriba más pequeño) bañado con crema, relleno con mermelada de frambuesas, y alrededor del piso superior se veían galletitas con la forma de los doce Signos del Calendario Lunar.  
** **Desde el Sembrador Paciente mandaron tres Bonsai; del Padre Tigre, un Guante-Garra con cinta ancha de Oro para el antebrazo, broches de Plata y garras de mármol blanco.  
** **El Templo del Consejero mandó a Los Ángeles un libro de proverbios, fábulas y refranes orientales; el de la Madre Serpiente, un Sai que en el mango de Marfil tenia tres Rubíes, las dos puntas curvadas eran de Berilo y la del centro, de Plata. Tanto el Guante como el Sai, eran para lucir en algún evento importante o conservar en la nueva casa.  
** **Del Conquistador de Lejanías les llegaron un par de macetas con plantas muy raras y costosas; los de la Conciliadora mandaron una invitación para ir en cada aniversario de su casamiento.  
** **Desde el Ilusionista Experto enviaron un gran tapíz que mostraba a Mittens y a Bolt, sentados uno al lado del otro y con los brazos de cada uno entrelazados con los de su pareja. Ella tenia un fondo en varios tonos de azul formando ondas de franjas anchas imitando agua y su esposo uno negro con largas llamas ondulantes de color rojo.  
** **Los del Organizador Supremo les dieron como regalo un libro acerca de ellos, dentro de un cofre de Oro con una llave del mismo material; por último, los del Dedicado Pacifista enviaron desde ese año una comida refinada por cada aniversario de su victoria definitiva.**

 **-30-**

 **Provincia de Szechuan:  
** **Como para honrar la memoria de Gou y Lih -el Yorky y la Gallina muertos por los Inus- y a modo de respuesta contra la actividad de los que en realidad ya no estaban para impedirlo, muchos Perros y Gatos se casaron con Gallinas aunque sólo fuera en ese primer año (como ocurría siempre en estos casos, una madre apropiada de cualquier especie se encargaba de amamantar a sus hijos). En el siguiente, ya había de nuevo suficientes Gatas para que cualquier Perro que lo deseara pudiera seguir los pasos de Mitens y Bolt. En cuanto a los Dragones y Dragonesas del refugio, consiguieron ser aceptados como protagonistas casi principales de películas y series, donde todos los que iban a verlas pensaban que eran efectos especiales muy bien logrados.**

 **-31-**

 **Tigres y Pandas:  
** **Además de formar familias con sus respectivas parejas, los Tigres y Osos de esa Reserva combinaron sus esfuerzos para proteger a sus esposas -y a ellos mismos- de los cazadores furtivos.  
** **Pronto se dieron cuenta de que podían formar así una comunidad unificada en la cual un Panda siempre se casara con una Tigresa y un Tigre tuviera por esposa a una Osa Panda.**

 **-32-**

 **Shichiachuang (Gato y Coneja con tres hijos):  
** **En la región de China donde se encontraba esta ciudad, lo que más se vio durante los dos primeros años que siguieron a la muerte de Fumitsugu, fue algo similar a lo ocurrido en Catania pero con Ratesas y Gatos, siendo ellas casi tan grandes como sus Gatunos cónyuges y pudiendo aumentar por ello la población felina a falta de Gatas.**

 **-33-**

 **Sakai:  
** **En ese territorio insular, después del paso de Violet las dos únicas dos Gatas sobrevivientes permanecieron refugiadas en el Monte Hanachigasen, es decir la Casa de los Guerreros que dirigía Fuji.  
** **Cuando los dieciocho Gatos volvieron de Sakai, ellas supieron que podian llevar de nuevo una vida normal. Una fue a establecerse desde entonces en una casa de Shikoku donde formó familia con un Bobtail, en tanto que la otra, a los tres días de estar en Kumamoto conoció a un Dobermann Pinscher de paso por esa ciudad, con quien regresó a Ludwigshafen.**

 **-34-**

 **"Gato amamantado por Ratona - Sudáfrica".  
** **"Gata da a luz bebé semejante a un Ratón - Túnez".  
** **"Perra en Jiangxi tuvo dos Gatitos".  
** **"Leoparda adoptada por una Vaca - Antoli, India".  
** **"Una Rata amamanta dos Gatitos en Birmania".  
** **"Perra tuvo dos Gatitos - África".  
** **"Cabra en China amamanta Lobezno".  
** **"Un Perro mira enamorado todos los días, por la ventana y desde la vereda opuesta, a una Gata".**

 **Informes similares se sucedieron a partir de ese año -si bien en artículos cortos y casi invisibles en las columnas de páginas pertenecientes a los distintos diarios-, desde cualquier país y para todo el mundo. De los que sí pudieron verlos muy pocos los creyeron, pero a quienes habían podido formar familias por supuesto no les importó. Cada vez más en cambio, muy a ojos vistas, muchos Perros se enamoraban de Gatas y viceversa (Gatos y Perras), por ser los que más cerca podían estar unos de otros; en cuanto a las adopciones, lo que aumentaba progresivamente se daba entre Gatos, Perros, Conejos, Ardillas, Hurones, Ratones y Ratas.  
** **Casos más extraños no tardaron en aparecer, de los tan promovidos como deseados por Shang-Po; pero al igual que los anteriores su número creció con el paso del tiempo.  
** **En el primero los protagonistas fueron un Tigre de Bengala y una Coneja blanca nacidos en un Zoológico de China. Por haber vivido juntos desde que él tenia casi dos años y ella catorce meses, se amaban tanto que no les importó no poder tener hijos. Lo mismo pasó años después con una Yegua y un Gato en cierta granja; luego un Ofidio Ratonero y una Hamster en Japón; un Guepardo y una Gacela que podían verse todos los días a través de la reja que separaba sus jaulas; un Ganso y una Burra en otra granja; un Oso con una Gata en Alemania; y una Iguana verde con otra Gata muy parecida a Mittens.  
** **  
Muy lejos de todas esas nuevas parejas y madres tan especiales, en el Templo del Barrio Chino de Los Ángeles un Gato Sagrado de Birmania hablaba con su esposa, que estaba frente a él abrazándolo.  
** **"Mi Ratita hermosa, el éxito de mi idea contra los Inus ya pudo convertirse en un triunfo a nivel mundial… Y ahora nosotros también, hicimos nuestra parte. Cuando nazcan los Gatitos que vas a tener, pasaremos un día nosotros solos en algún lado, ¿Te parece bien?"  
** **"Sí, me encanta, tu propuesta… Y espero hacer eso contigo muchas veces más, pues quiero seguir teniendo Gatitos tuyos".**

 **Entre Nauru y las Islas Salomón, una Gata disfrutaba caminando nuevamente por el fondo marino, en este caso a unos siete mil metros bajo el agua, llevada hasta allí como otras veces por el Espíritu Viviente.  
** **A miles de kilómetros en dirección Oeste un Perro blanco, después de correr hacia el borde de un volcán del que ya se fitraba magma por su pared inclinada, se lanzaba seis metros hacia abajo en caída libre al pozo de lava y fuego donde podría jugar como tan bien sabía hacer. Era entonces como un pequeño Tigre que pudiera usar a su antojo todo ese elemento para su propia y gran diversión, chapoteando sentado cerca del borde muchas veces con ambas manos, mientras miraba las llamas que producía con cada golpe, o daba de costado varias vueltas sobre sí mismo para ver qué ocurría en la superficie flamígera.  
** **Pero cuando los dos Guerreros regresaban a Los Ángeles, no había otra cosa que renovadas muestras de respeto hacia ambos por parte de los Gatos y Perros que vivían en esa ciudad, por la de los Birmanos respecto de Mittens y su esposo y por la de los integrantes del grupo de Bolt hacia su Maestro de Hú Quan.**


End file.
